Monster Maelstrom
by Poke'boy24
Summary: In memory of MikeJV37 with summary inside. A mix of the Original, GX, 5D, and Zexal series. Naruto x Monster Girl/Women Harem. (Image created by me, KidJuly24 on Deviantart) (On hold for now)
1. My cards, My Family

**Hello everyone, this is Poke'boy24 with some sad news. MikeJV37 has passed so this story is to honor their memory.**

 **This story is a mix of MikeJV37's Harem Doujutsu and A True Bloodline as well as a Naruto and Yugioh crossover.**

 **Remember, I DON'T own Naruto or Yugioh, except the cards and games I buy at stores, or the ORIGINAL stories.**

 **Now time for the Summary: Naruto, a 8 year old Academy Student is given a mysterious card in his dream after escaping a mob trying to take the only Family he knows, the cards he have. Once receiving this card, he learn that he could build a new deck like no one ever seen before.**

 **Contains Female Monster transformation, Body Modification and Naruto x Harem along with Character Bashing.**

 **Now let get this story going.**

 **/ / / /**

 **/Ch 1: My cards, My Family/**

" ** _'Pant'_** Man that was close. I don't understand why those Bastards always beat me up just to take you guys away from me?" a small boy said before laying against a tree.

The boy looks to be around the age of 8 with Spiky Sun-Blonde hair with a pair of Green goggles around his head, Dark Blue eyes and whisker birthmarks on his face. His clothes consist of torn Jacket, White shirt and Black shorts soaked with fresh blood from the Mob Attack.

Just a while ago, some villagers chased him into an alleyway and started beating him violently, like any other day, and like always some try to steal his deck holster yelling that 'A Demon like you don't deserve a deck!' or 'Your Monster Bitches belong to me/Uchiha-sama now!'. So pulling out a stink bomb he kept from his prank from earlier, he throw it into the face of the person who took his deck holster, punch them in the crotch, and ran off towards the forest.

Seeing that the area was clear, the boy opened his deck holster and pulled all the cards inside, which is about 10 cards, before putting five of them back since they were Spell/Trap cards.

"Okay guys, I think it's safe now." the boy said as his eyes started to glow with the five cards glowing bright before figures appeared right out of the cards.

From the first card is a woman with long Red hair reaching her thighs, Pale Blue skin, Dark Green feather wings/arms and talons. Her outfit is a Dark Purple armor one-piece and Dark Blue skin tight tights. This woman is Cyber Harpie Lady as she stretch her arms/wings before relaxing her shoulders.

From the second card came out two women who look like twin sisters. The first twin has long wavy Blonde hair with Blue markings on her face and Crystal Blue eyes. Her outfit consist of a short strapless Light Blue dress with White linings that shows off her G-cup cleavage, matching gloves that reach her biceps and matching high-heel boots reaching below her knees. The second twin has long Brown hair with Green markings on her face, lips, fingernails and Amethyst color eyes. Her outfit consist of a short strapless Purple dress with slits on the sides that shows her G-cups just like her sister's and matching high-heel boots. These two Sisters are the Gemini Elves.

From the third card is a woman with long Blonde hair and Blue skin with a Sliver headpiece on her head. Her outfit is a large Light Green gown/robe that leaves her shoulders bare as well as hides her figure. This woman is the Mystical Elf.

From the fourth card is a woman with long Blonde hair and Blue eyes. Her outfit is a suit of Red and Yellow armor, skirt and boots with a sword in her left hand and a shield in her right hand. This woman is the Queen's Knight.

And finally from the last card is a woman with Red eyes and Pale White skin. Her entire body is concealed by a Night Blue bodysuit, Blue and Golden armor with Blue jewels imbedded and large Night Violet and Dark Pink butterfly wings on her back. This woman is Night Papilloperative as she also stretched her wings.

After stretching their limbs, the six woman sat down next to the boy with sad expressions on their faces.

"Just relax Naruto, your wounds with be fully heal in just a few moments." Mystical Elf said, placing her hands on the now identified Naruto's shoulders, as she began chanting a healing spell as the wounds on his body started to heal.

"Thank you Ikusei-Oba-chan." Naruto said as he felt the remaining of his injuries completely heal.

Since he was kicked out of the Orphanage when he was 4 years old, Naruto started hearing a voice a few days later when he went to the park to find a place to sleep for the night. Hearing the voice coming from a bird's nest, he climbed up the tree and saw a card laying facedown between the eggs inside.

Quickly grabbing the card and turning it over, Naruto saw that it was the Monster card Cyber Harpie. Hearing a woman's voice talking to him, he looked up and saw the transparent form of Cyber Harpie, which caused him to release a scream and falling out of the tree and onto his back.

After a hour or two of freaking out, he finally manage to calm down, after several slaps from the Harpy woman, he saw that she was now a more solid 'physical' body and the two started talking to learn more about each other.

First he learn that Cyber Harpie's name is Airo, which he started calling her since he thinks it's odd to call a Duel Spirit's by their card name, and that she saw his eyes flash before her body became physical and flew down next to him when he fell.

Learning that the Orphanage he used to live at kicked him out, she decided to stay with him as a 'Big Sister' figure.

And so over the years, Airo would try to lead him to safety from Mob Attacks and 'Demon Hunts' while also finding more cards for their 'Family'.

When he was 6, he found Ikusei's, Mystical Elf, card in the alley behind the Hospital along with the Spell card Monster Reborn.

A few months later he found the Gemini Elf twins, Kachua and Lora, between the cushions in a booth inside the Strip Club in the Red Light district when he was hiding from a Mob that day along with the Spell and Trap card Double Summon and Dust Tornado.

A few days before his 7th birthday, he found Kishi, Queen's Knight, card inside a sword on display when he went into a weapon store that was closed along with the Spell card Swords of Revealing Light.

And now just a few months ago he found his only XYZ Monster Mayonaka, Night Papilloperative, stuck against a tree with several butterflies around her along with the Trap card Rising Energy buried under the tree roots.

"Seriously, what are those Bastards problem?!" Airo yelled in frustration because this was like the 8th Mob Attack today and for some reason they're always trying to steal them away from Naruto.

"Yeah, I would be eaten by a Black Tyranno then be with that little brat." Mayonaka said with her arms crossed in front of her chest as they all know who she was talking about, Sasuke Uchiha.

Naruto had just enter Konoha's Duel Academy and him and his 'family' already hated the guy because he think he's going to be top Duelist just because he's an Uchiha. And just the other day, he demanded Naruto to give him Airo, Mayonaka, Lora and Kachua because he wanted them and called Kishi and Ikusei 'common worthless trash best to be thrown away' which caused the Red Knight to become angry while the Blue skin Elf broke down in tears.

"Well the Bunker shouldn't be too far now." Naruto said as he got up while the Female Monsters returned to their cards before he placed them back inside his holster.

 **/ /Awhile later, Naruto's Home/Bunker/ /**

Once entering a path way hidden on the side of the Hokage Monument, Naruto reached a 'dead end' before doing some hand signs. Once he finish doing the signs, the 'stone wall' soon turned into a metal door with the symbol for **'B-01'** on it.

Grabbing the handle, Naruto opened the door and walked in before closing it. _'Home sweet home'_ he thought as he looked around.

Right now he was inside what looks like a lab before walking towards the hallway, passing by several cells before reaching a door that said 'Office' on it. Opening the door he walked inside his 'bedroom'.

Naruto actually found this place when he was 7 a few weeks after his birthday. If he had to guess, that this place used to be a base before it was abandoned years ago, so now he decide to live here since he knows that no one would find this place.

Since Naruto made the Office his Bedroom, he placed his goggles and deck holster on the desk and head towards the bathroom to shower and get ready for bed.

 **/30 minutes later/**

 _'Just another day of my life.'_ Naruto thought as he laid in his bed before falling asleep, unaware of what going to happen.

 **/ /Naruto's Dream/Mindscape/ /**

 _Drip, Drip, Drip_

Hearing the sounds of water dripping, Naruto quickly opened his eyes and was surprised to find himself in a dungeon.

 _"Come young one"_ a soft voice whispered through the hallway. Wanting answers, Naruto decide to follow the voice.

 **/Awhile later/**

For what feels like hours of trying to navigate through this maze-like dungeon, Naruto finally made it to what looks like a giant cage.

 ** _"So we finally meet young one."_** a female demonic voices whispered from behind the cage bars as he started to sweat a little.

"Wh... Who are you?" Naruto said, trying to regain his bearings as the demonic voice just laughed.

 ** _"Oh you'll find out who I am eventually. But for now, I'll leave you something to help with building your deck."_** the voice said as large Red eyes flashed from inside the cage. Before he could ask what she meant, he was blasted by a Dark Crimson wave of energy.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Naruto cried as his vision was blinded by an extremely bright light, forcing him into the waking world.

 **/The next Morning/**

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" he screamed waking up, sweat coming from his forehead, before he felt a pair of arms wrapped around him. Opening his eyes, he saw Ikusei holding him against her chest, her concealed breasts squishing against his arm, with his other Sister and Aunt figures looking at him with concern expressions on their faces.

"You okay Naru-kun?" "Look like you must've had a nightmare." Lora asked with Kachua following behind her twin.

"I don't know if it was a dream or not, it seems so real." he said before he felt his fingers rubbing against something that felt like a duel card. Lifting his hand up, he saw a card that he knows wasn't in his hand when he went to sleep.

" **'Maiden Demonization'**? Have any of you seen or heard about this card before?" Naruto asked as he showed them the card in his hand.

Maiden Demonization is a Spell card with the image being a Shrine Maiden being held by Dark Crimson chains as a shadowy aura covered her body with three Dark shadowy silhouettes above her, the one on the right being a Devil, the one in the middle being a Insect Demon, and the last one on the left being a Kitsune with all three silhouettes having glowing Red eyes.

"Sorry Naruto, but I never seen a Spell card like that before." Kishi said as the others agreed with the Knight Queen.

"What does the card say anyway? Maybe it can help us figure out where it came from or what it can do." Mayonaka said as Naruto looked at the card and started reading it's effect.

"Okay, **'Maiden Demonization, choose one Monster you have on the field and change that Monster's type to either Beast-Warrior, Reptile, Dragon, Winged-Beast, Insect or Fiend type. That changed Monster is also treated as a 'Demonic Maiden' until it's sent to the graveyard'**. 'Demonic Maiden', must be a Monster archetype like the Harpies or E-HEROes." he said after he finish reading the card effect.

"Demonic Maidens? Never heard of a archetype like them before." Lora said, rest a finger on her cheek with a thinking expression on her face. "And we heard many before, so they're new to us." Kachua added, mimicking her Sister as she thought about it.

"Let think about it later, because Naruto have to get ready for the Academy today." Airo said as every looked at the clock and saw that the Academy starts in two hours.

"Okay, we'll talk about this card later. See you guys at the Academy soon." Naruto said as they all went back to their cards. Opening his deck holster, he place the mysterious Spell card inside before going to get ready for the day.

 _'Just where did that card come from, and is it connected to that strange dream I had?'_ Naruto thought before changing into some of the other clothes he gather from the dumpster behind some of the stores in the Shopping District of the village.

 **/ /On the street towards the Academy/ /**

 _'Okay, just another day at the Academy. Hope Ducky-chan and that Pink Howler Monkey leave me alone.'_ Naruto hopefully thought inside his head that he doesn't run into his most hated classmates, Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno.

Now he has a LOT of reason to hate Sasuke, beside him being an arrogant jerk with a ego problem and making Ikusei-Oba-san cry, he's a spoiled brat who think he an Elite just because he an Uchiha, always demand that other students give him their best cards and having almost every girl in their class as his Fangirls.

Now Sakura, she's a real total bitch. After he try to offer her his friendship, she punched him on the head and yelled at him to never come near her, called him a pervert after seeing his deck of 'Ugly Sluts' before hitting him and screeched that he give 'her' Sasuke-kun his cards that she claimed he 'stole' from him.

Even his whole 'Family' hated her because of her always hitting him for no reason, her annoying Fangirl attitude, the insults she says about them and calling them ugly sluts, have she looked in a mirror lately, because her forehead is so big, a Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon can land on her head!

"Well if it isn't the frail girl Yaku-baka." a cocky girls voice said as Naruto sees five of Sasuke's Fangirls, all civilians, ganging up on a girl from his class.

This girl is around the same age as him with long Brown hair with bhangs going over her shoulder. Her outfit is a Light Green formal Kimono with a Forest Green leaf pattern, Light Tan pants and Blue sandals. And like the girl said before, her body is frail looking with a Pale skin tone and weak looking body structure.

This girl is Yakumo Karuma, one of the few girls in class whose NOT a Sasuke Fangirl and so far the only friend he made since his first started the Academy.

"No way in the world would Sasuke-kun go for someone as ugly as you freak!" one of the Fangirls said smugly as she shoved Yakumo onto the ground.

"For the umpteenth time, I'm not interested in that jerk!" Yakumo growled before one of the girls slapped her right in the face.

"Stop lying you bitch! We caught you eyeing Sasuke-kun a few times so shut up you ugly freak!" she yelled before grabbing her by her hair and slammed her face into the dirt.

"I wasn't looking at him!" Yakumo cried in protest because she wasn't looking Sasuke, she was looking at Naruto who was sitting in the row behind the Emo brat.

"STOP LYING!" all the Fangirls yelled as they began beating up the fragile girl as Naruto rushed over to stop them.

"Hey, cut it out you shallow bitches!" Naruto exclaimed furiously as one of the things he hate the most, is people harassing others for no reason just so they could feel better about themselves.

The Fangirls turned to see him before their faces gain a heated glare.

"Stay out of this Ero-baka!" "Yeah, mind your own damn business you stupid idiot!" some of them said before returning to beating up Yakumo.

Growling in anger, Naruto reached into his deck holster and pull out his Dust Tornado card.

" **Trap Card Activate, Dust Tornado**!" he called out, his eyes glowing brightly with the card doing the same. A few seconds later, a huge tornado blasted out of the card and blew the Fangirls away into the Inuzuka dog kennels.

After the tornado subsided, Naruto place the Trap card back in his holster and walked over to Yakumo.

"Yakumo, you okay?" he asked as he saw that her nose and mouth were bleeding along with several bruises on her face and arms.

Seeing that she wasn't waking up, Naruto was about to take her to the Nurses office until he notice a light shining from his deck holster. Opening it up, he grabbed the glowing card and saw that it was the Maiden Demonization Spell card from this morning.

"What the..." was all Naruto could say before Dark Crimson chains shot out from the card and wrapped around Yakumo as a Shadowy aura enveloped her body. Soon, the aura began shrinking and shrinking until in disburse leaving a glowing card in place of where Yakumo was laying.

Picking up the glowing card, Naruto waited for the shining light to died down. Once the light stopped, he saw that he was holding a new Monster card and read the card's name.

"Demonic Maiden... Illusion Elf?" Naruto said to himself before the card started glowing again as the Demonic Maiden came out in front of him as he took in her appearance.

The Demonic Maiden looks like an adult version of Yakumo with her Brown hair being longer with her bhangs now tied in braids and her ears now being elf-like. Her skin is now Dark Gray in color, her nails are now claws and her body now looking much more strong and healthier. Her arms and legs are long and luscious with lean tight muscles, her breasts developed into a large G-cup, her waist is slim and toned with a tight stomach and her hips are wide and sliming with a nice bubble butt to complete her hourglass figure. And finally, her outfit consist of a Dark Brown two-piece loincloth with the top part being strapless, leaving her shoulders bare and showing a good portion of her cleavage, and the bottom part looking like a sarong with a White feather lining, Dark Green cloth wrapped around her biceps and shins, and finally wooden and stoned bead necklace and bracelets.

"Grr... " the older looking Yakumo groaned, rubbing her head as she opened her eyes which glowed a eerie Crimson before returning to their normal color. "What happen?... And why does my voice sound so... heavenly?" she asked as she and Naruto realized that her adult voice does sound so heavenly, like a lovely melody.

"Well um, you see... this card I found this morning, um... I don't know how to explain this, but I think you became a Duel Monster." Naruto shuttered a bit, a heavy blush on his face since Yakumo's G-cup mounds were literally inches from his face, she was kneeing in front of him since she's a lot taller now.

"Well what or how this happened, I'm loving this new body." Yakumo said as she was tracing her hands over her new curves and muscles before fondling her huge breasts, moaning from how soft and sensitive they are.

 _Ding Ring Ring Ding!_

The sound of the Academy bell ringing snapped the two out of their conversation.

"We'll continue this conversation later. Right now, I need to get going or Iruka-sensei going to mark me late." Naruto said as Yakumo stood back onto her feet.

"Okay than, and since I'm a card now, I don't have to worry about that Duck ass Bastard and his stupid Fangirls anymore." she said rest her hands on her hips with a satisfied smile on her face while in her head, she was thinking _'Yes! Finally this Nightmare is over! No more frail or weak body! No more dealing with annoying Fangirls! And I get to be with Naruto-san for now on! Best! Day! EVER!'_ she cheered before returning into the card in his hand.

Once the card stopped glowing, Naruto took a look at Yakumo's image and blushed a little. Yakumo was laying up against a tree in a dark forest with her left leg raised, showing a lot of it since she's wearing a sarong, her right hand on her hip while her left hand resting above her head against the tree and her face having a seductive look with her eyes glowing.

Placing her card into his deck holster, Naruto made a quick break towards the Academy. _'First that wield dream, then that Spell card, and now Yakumo being turned into a Duel Monster. Guess things are going to become more strange from now on then.'_ he thought, completely unaware of the Maiden Demonization card glowing in his deck holster, as the voice from the dream giggled excitily.

 ** _"Hope you enjoy your gift... Sochi."_** the voice whispered as the card stopped glowing.

 **/ / / /**

 **And that's the first chapter of the story, and now... a moment of silence for MikeJV37...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...Thank you all for your time.**

 **Next, this been in my head for a while of what deck Naruto should have. So I hope you all like my idea of an 'OC Demonic Maiden' deck.**

 **Also for questions about the Harem, Naruto's deck is the Harem with all the Female Monsters in it.**

 **Now here is his deck so far, since the amount of cards for a deck is between 40-60 cards and not counting the extra deck where Fusion, Synchro and XYZ Monsters.**

 **Also the '*' means an OC card**

 **Naruto's Deck, total 12:**

 **Monsters:**

 **Cyber Harpie (Airo): Lv4  
Element: Wind  
Type: Winged-Beast/Effect  
Atk 1800/Def 1300**

 **Gemini Elf (Lora and Kachua): Lv4  
Element: Earth  
Type: Spellcaster  
Atk 1900/Def 900**

 **Mystical Elf (Ikusei): Lv4  
Element: Light  
Type: Spellcaster  
Atk 800/Def 2000**

 **Queen's Knight (Kishi): Lv4  
Element: Light  
Type: Warrior  
Atk 1500/Def 1600**

 ***Demonic Maiden Illusion Elf (Yakumo): Lv3  
Element: Dark  
Type: Spellcaster/Effect  
Atk 1200/Def 1500**

 **Night Papilloperative (Mayonaka): Rank4  
Element: Dark  
Type: Warrior/XYZ/Effect  
Atk 2600/Def 2000**

 **Spells:**

 **Monster Reborn: Normal**

 **Swords of Revealing Light: Normal  
**  
 ***Maiden Demonization: Normal**

 **Double Summon: Normal**

 **Traps:**

 **Dust Tornado: Normal**

 **Rising Energy: Normal**

 **Hope you enjoy the first chapter and see you all next time.**


	2. Meeting the Forest Angel

**I'm back baby! After taking the rest of the year to relax, I'm back and ready to write!**

 **Now, this is the second chapter of 'Monster Maelstrom' where we left off.**

 **Now this chapter will have an academy test with element of the Action Field from Arc-V.**

 **Remember I DON'T OWN Naruto or Yugioh, except the cards I buy at a store and the OC Deck made for this story, in any way period!**

 **Now on with the story!**

 **/ / / /**

 **/Ch 2: Meeting the Forest Angel/**

 **/ /Academy, Naruto's Classroom/ /**

 _RRRRRRRIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!_

Sounds of the first bell ranged through the halls of Konoha's Duel Academy as Naruto raced to get to his homeroom.

" _'pant' 'pant'_... made it..." he panted heavily as he entered the room before going to take his seat and looked around towards his classmates.

Most of the students were from civilian families while others were heirs to several of the villages clans as he notice some that were already in the room.

One was a Boy with frizzy Brown hair wearing a high collar jacket covering the lower half of his face, small circular shades the cover his eyes, Dark-Brown pants and Blue sandals who was looking over his deck while looking deep in thought.

 _'Shino Aburame, quiet, keeps to himself and always see things with logic. Uses an Insect type deck with most of the card revolving around Beetles.'_ Naruto thought to himself before looking over to two other boys, one napping while the other munch on some potato chips.

The boy who was napping has Black hair tied like a pineapple stem wearing a Gray shirt, baggy Brown pants and Dark-Blue sandals while the boy munching on chips has Spiky Light-Brown hair wearing a two-colored shirt, (Olive on the left, Tea Green on the right) Dark-Brown shorts and Blue sandals.

 _'Shikamaru Nara, smart, lazy and strategic. Deck mostly built with many counter measures to go with that IQ of his. Choji Akimichi, mostly a kind and nice guy until someone say 'that' trigger word. Deck mostly resemble around food one way or another.'_ he thought with a sweatdrop as he looked towards another one of his classmates.

This one being a girl with short Dark-Blue hair in a hime style and pale Lavender color eyes wearing a bulking jacket, Blue pants and Blue sandals.

 _'Hinata Hyuga, meek, timid, shy and lack self-confidence. Don't know what kind of deck she uses so I'm pretty much at a blank there.'_ Naruto thought, unaware that she was looking at him while blushing before turning away or that Airo hovering over him in spirit form.

 _'So the little mouse has feelings for my 'little brother' hmm. Well, she's not going to get his attention until she grows a spine.'_ the Harpy woman thought before crossing her arms/wings before glaring at the next person Naruto was looking at who just walked into the classroom with an arrogant and cocky smirk on his face.

This boy has Black hair in a 'foul end' style wearing a dark color high-collar shirt, White shorts and Black knee-length sandals. Not even a semester in and he's already has a 'high and mighty' attitude.

 _'Sasuke Uchiha, a lot like Seito Kiba arrogant but worst. Deck seems to focus more on powerful and fire elemental monsters.'_ Naruto thought before covering his ears as screeching was heard along with the bell.

"HA! Take that Ino-pig, I made it in first so I get the seat next to Sasuke-kun!"

"No way Forehead! My foot was in the room first so I get the seat next to him!"

Groaning from the slight headache, Naruto glared over to the two arguing Fangirls. One with Pink hair and a big forehead wearing a Cherry-Red band, a Light-Green sweater, Blue shorts and Blue sandals while the other girl has Platinum-Blonde hair with a Leaf-Green hairclip wearing a matching color sun-dress and Blue sandals.

 _'AAArrrrgggg... Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka. Both annoying fangirls with Ino being a bit more 'tamed' than Sakura and both deck hardly even based on anything.'_ the Blonde student groaned in dismay, since those two were the 'top girls' of Sasuke's fangirls.

Once the two girls stop arguing, their Teacher walked in before noticing several of the students weren't sitting in their seats.

"Everyone... " they didn't hear him since they were all still talking.

"Everyone...!" still being ignored while a tick mark appeared on his forehead.

"HEY! Everyone shut-up and sit down!" he yelled, doing the mysterious 'demon head' technique, causing them to scream before rushing towards their seats.

"Sorry Mr. Umino." some of the students chorused as the scar-faced teacher cleared his throat.

"Now then, first thing first, some of your classmate won't be attending school for awhile since they were taken to the hospital. Apparently, five of the girls somehow manage fall out of the sky and landed on Kiba." Naruto gave a small chuckle at that which went unnoticed by the teacher as he continued speaking.

"Anyway, today's lesson will be happening outside so everyone line-up." Iruka said as the class got up to walk.

 **/ /Forest outside near the Academy/ /**

The whole class gathered outside near the entrance to the forest near the school as Iruka stood next to a table with a large case on it.

"Okay students, today's lesson with be based on the topic of 'Action Duels' where you'll learn how to work together alongside your cards to move and overcome obstacles. However, since we don't have a Duel Simulator, me and the other teachers setup several devices to summon random Monsters along with Spells and Traps with the Forest acting as the field." he said before unlocking the case and pulling out a Konoha Academy Duel Disk **(Like the GX Disks but the Silver color is Wooden-Brown, the linings Leaf-Green and the core Fire-Red with the Leaf symbol on the center** ) and turning it on.

"Now, here's how this will work. First your Life Point meters will be set to 2000. Next, you must reach the end of the forest where some other Teachers will be waiting. The student with the most Life Points left will get an 'A+' for the day." Iruka said as several students placed their decks into the holster, causing the Disks to activate as 2000LP appeal on the counter.

As the students finished loading their disks, Iruka continued on with his speech. "Now those of you who don't have a Deck one will be provided to you for this test." he finished as another Teacher came over and handed a structure deck to students who don't have one, except Naruto.

"Sorry kid, all out of Decks." the Teacher said wearing a fake smile before leaving.

 _"That Idiotic Pig, he clearly had a few other decks on his person."_ Kishi huffed annoyed, crossing her arms in front of her chest-plate, as she 'appeared' behind Naruto.

"Don't worry about it Kishi-san. This will give us some time to learn about the Maiden Demonization card and what it did to Yakumo-san." Naruto whispered as he saw the other students head into the Forest before finding a secure place.

Unknown to everyone, something or someone was watching them before disappearing into the Forest.

 **/ /Unknown Area of the Forest/ /**

"Now your time is over worm, **Petal Blizzard**!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!... "

The cyclone of Black Rose petals blew around violently as screams were heard from inside. Once the screaming ended, the cyclone disbursed showing a lot of damage as light particles faded away.

"Another weak creature destroyed my Mistress. Are you sure your 'worthy' one is here?" a female voice asked as a woman landed in front of her, right where the cyclone was, before turning her head to face her.

"Yes I'm sure they are here. Do not question me again unless you want to end up... " the woman stated before cracking her whip, causing the other woman to sliver nervously, to make her point.

"Of course Mistress, sorry for ever doubting you." the first woman said, bowing a little, as she apologize to her Mistress.

Soon both mysterious women heard rustling in the trees as another woman _'flew'_ out of the leaves. Once seeing who it was, the 'Mistress' crossed her arms.

"What do you have to report?" she asked in a serious tone of voice as the new mystery woman bowed.

"I have found him my Mistress, your future Husband awaits." she said before standing back up as her wings lifted her up. "Just follow me Mistress, your Husband awaits." she added before flying off with the other two following behind her.

 **/ /Back at the Academy/ /**

While his class were busy trying to make it to the end, Naruto decided to use this time to talk to Yakumo. Now he was asking the transformed Monster Girl how she felt being in a new body.

"So how does your body fell Yakumo?" Naruto asked the 'transparent' Elf seeing as people would quickly notice the former Kurama Heiress sitting next to him.

 _"Well to be honest, this body feels way much better than my old one."_ Yakumo said, looking down at her more mature structure _."Though, I am wondering where this outfit came from or what happen to my old clothes."_ she added since her top can barely contain her newly endowed chest.

While Yakumo was questioning about the change in outfits, Naruto was looking at her card to learn more about her new form.

 _'_ _ **'Demonic Maiden: Illusion Elf, a Level 3 Dark Element Spellcaster type Monster with 1200 ATK points and 1500 DEF points.'**_ _Okay so she's now a Spellcaster which makes sense giving that her Family are masters of Genjutsu. Now to see what her Effect is.'_ Naruto thought as he read her card effect.

 _'Okay,_ _ **'Card Effect: When this card is on the Field, you can replay Spell/Trap Cards in yout Graveyard. When you do, those cards are banished from play.'**_ _So her ability can allow me to reuse Spells and Traps in my Graveyard a second time before removing them... Now that's something that could come in handy.'_ he thought before the sounds of leaves rustling caught his and Yakumo's attention.

"What the... " was all the two of them could say before a thorn vine shoot from the Forest, grabbed Naruto by his waist. "AAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Naruto cried as he was quickly pulled into the Forest.

 _"NARUTO! ! !"_ Yakumo cried as she got up and ran after her friend and crush.

 **/ /Forest, Unknown Area/ /**

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! ! !..."

 ** _THUD! !_**

"Oooowwww... " Naruto moaned in pain as the vine that grabbed him quickly tied him up.

"So we finally meet, my dear Husband." a Woman's voice cooed causing the young student to look up and blushed at what he saw.

The Woman he saw was tall with long Night-Violet hair wearing a Rose headpiece and chocker around her neck. Her skin was a Pale-Moonlight color with large angel wings on her back that looks like they're made of Rose petals and thorns. Finally her outfit which screams dominatrix with a strapless backless dress that shows a lot of her I-cup cleavage with a very short White frilly skirt stopping around her hips revealing those long luscious legs, matching armbands that reach from her wrists to her biceps, and high heel boots that reach below the knees.

'Oh no, Fallen Angel of Roses, a Level 7 Plant type Monster. She's powerful enough already with 2400 ATK points but now this Forest Field gives her a little boost.' Naruto thought in panic, having no clue to why this Woman captured him.

"Mistress, are you sure he's the one? I mean, look at how small he is."

"I wouldn't question Mistress's choice, unless you wish for punishment."

Hearing two other voices, Naruto looked behind Fallen Angel to see two more women, both younger than the Rose Angel.

The first woman who spoke has Spiky Dark-Green hair and eyes wearing a giant Pink Rose on her head. Her outfit is a Rose Red and Green skintight full body suit that cringes to her figure showing off her large D-cup bust, slim toned stomach with a visible set of abs and nice wide hips.

The second woman has long Red hair with bhangs draping over her shoulders and long pointy ears. Her entire body is Blue with Reddish Fairy wings on her back. She was also completely naked with only her bhangs covering her ample C-cup bust and her hands held together in front of her modesty.

 _'Rose Witch and Dreamsprite too? Wait, they called Fallen Rose 'Mistress'?'_ Naruto thought, having more questions than answers before trying to reach his deck holster.

Once opening his holster, Naruto quickly pulled a card out and just activate his abilities with his eyes glowing as well as the card in his hand.

Seeing Naruto's eyes glowing, Dreamsprite's instincts quickly kicked in.

"Mistress! ! !"

 ** _SLASH! ! !_**

Dreamsprite threw herself in front of Rose Angel, protecting her from an incoming attack, as her entire body disappeared in light particles.

Once the partials vanished, it shows Kishi standing in her battle position with her sword pointed towards the two Plant Types. On the ground in front of her feet were two cards with one of them being Dreamsprite, and the other being the Spell Card **Red Medicine**.

"That was a warning strike, now tell us why you have my Duelist and little brother tied up?!" Kishi **(Atk:1500)** demanded just as Yakumo showed up and began untying the young Student.

"Hmm hm hm hm, cute that a _average_ Monster would demand a higher-up of something." Fallen Rose Angel chuckled at Kishi, causing the Female Warrior to growl and tighten her grip on her weapon, while summoning her thorn whip.

"But to answer your question, this Boy-soon-to-be-Man is my future Husband." she said casually while gesturing towards Naruto with a seductive smile on her lips before cracking her whip. "Now then, Baramuchi **(Rose Whip)** take care of the Knight and Elf." she commanded while looking over to her other servant.

"Of course Mistress." Rose Witch, now known as Baramuchi, released long thorny vines from her sleeves and dashed towards the group.

 **Baramuchi (Atk:1600)**

 **Kishi (Atk:1500)**

"Your thorns won't get past my Shield!" Kishi exclaimed while placing her shield in front of herself, changing her to Defense position.

 **Baramuchi (Atk:1600)**

 **Kishi (Def:1600)**

 ** _CRANK! !_**

The sound of Rose Witch's weapon-like arms crashing against the Queen Knight's shield echoed across the field as the female Plant type was pushed back.

Sliding back on her feet, the Plant type gave the Blonde Knight a small look. "Nice Defense, now let see you handle... THIS!" Baramuchi exclaimed, a Forest-Green aura surrounding her form, before slamming her thorny limbs against Kishi's Shield and causing it to shatter into pieces.

 **Baramushi (Atk:1600+200=1800)**

 **Kishi (Def:1600)**

"Now take this!" she exclaimed, slamming her limbs against Kishi a second time.

"AAWWOOO!... " Kishi cried in pain, the thorns piercing through her armor, as she faded into light particulars.

Seeing his friend 'destroyed', Naruto and Yakumo flinched a little as Rose Witch looked at them with harden eyes.

"Just why do you want me anyway?!" Naruto asked looking over towards the Rose Angel, who has her arms crossed over her large bust, who just replied with a chuckle.

"Oh don't worry beloved. You're find out soon enough." she answered while eyeing him and Yakumo, a small twinkle of lust in her eyes, as she wonder if he have other females with him. _'If he has others as attractive as that Knight and Elf, I'll enjoy having them call me Mistress as well.'_ she thought before picking up the two cards on the ground. _'Don't worry my little Sprite, I'll be sure to give you a grand '_ reward' _for your sacrifice.'_ she then place the two cards right in between her cleavage.

 _"OOOOoooohhhh... "_ a light moaned was heard from in between Rose Angel's soft mounds as one of the cards lightly glowed.

Dealing with two Monster Women, how will Naruto and Yakumo fair against these fierce flowers?

And why is Naruto the target of this Fallen Angel?

Find out next Chapter on... ...

Monster Maelstrom!

 **/ / / / /**

 **Cliffhanger! ! !**

 **Hope you all enjoy this chapter as I have two announcements to make.**

 **First one being 'Should I add other characters to Naruto's 'Demonic Maidens' deck like Darkstalkers, Marvel, etc.**

 **Second is that some of my stories, including this one, will be on hold for awhile.**

 **Before you ask, no I'm not abandoning, deleting or rewriting them. I'll just be busy working on some of the stories on my Bio, maybe even a few One-shots, starting with the ones I adopted from other Authors.**

 **Poke'boy24 saying take care and see you all on the next Story/Chapter! ;)**


	3. Demonic Transformation and New Deck

**Hey everyone, Poke'boy24 back with the next chapter you all been waiting for.**

 **Sorry it took so long, but I've been busy with my other stories or making new ones, so here is the new chapter of Monster Maelstrom.**

 **Remember that I DON'T own Naruto or Yugioh or any Characters from other Series that may appear as either Cards or Duelists.**

"Hello" - Normal speaking  
 _"Activate!" - Spirit/Mind talking or Announcing_  
 _'Game On!' - Thought_  
 **4000 - Card Effect and Name**  
 ***Demonic Maidens* - OC Cards**  
 _("Hello") - Recap_

 **Now let move on towards the story!**

 **/ / / / /**

 _("Hey everyone, Naruto here so last time, things have gotten really crazy._

 _First I had this wield dream along with a mysterious Card appearing out of nowhere and turn my classmate Yakumo into a 'Demonic Maiden' Monster._

 _And now I'm being held by the 'Fallen Angel of Rose' and her 'Rose Witch' henchwoman Baramuchi claiming me as her Husband!_

 _Hope something can save me from this mess, or I'm going to have to grow leaves!")_

 **/Ch 3: Demonic Transformation and New Deck/**

 _'This is bad, not only was Kishi beaten, but now Rose Witch's Attack strength is stronger because of the Forest.'_ Naruto thought in fear, sweating heavily as the Rose Angel used her whip grabbing the **Queen Knight** card off the ground.

" _Hmm hmm hmm_ , Guess Baramuchi was too much for your Knight Darling." Rose Angel said, holding Kishi's card in her hand before placing it in her cleavage. "Now snare them Baramuchi!" she commanded while cracking her whip.

"Of course Mistress." Rose Witch said as she dashed towards the 8 year old Student and Dark Elf.

 **Baramuchi/Rose Witch (Atk: 1800)**

As Baramuchi launched her thorn whips towards the two, only for a barrier of swords made entirely of light block her attack.

On the other side of the barrier Naruto's eyes glowed before returning to normal as he held a card in his hand showing that it was his **Swords of Revealing Light** Spell Card.

"This should protect us for awhile Yakumo." Naruto said as the Demonic Elf Maiden hugged herself closer behind him.

"That barrier may protect you for now, but it won't hold up forever." Baramuchi said as the light swords flashed once, as there were two flashes left before the card effect ends.

"Well, if I were you, I'd look around before I get over my head." Naruto said, causing the three Monster Women to look confuse, as he pulled out another card with his eyes glowing.

"Don't think whatever card you're will work." Baramuchi said, whipping her thorn whips back ready to release a barrage of attacks at the barrier, only for her arms to be pulled stopping her from moving.

"Now let see if the little Whipping Vine can attack without her arms."

"Only if Airo doesn't cleave her for attacking our Little Brother."

Everyone looked up to see the Gemini Elf Twins holding onto Rose Witch's Arms/Whips keeping her from moving.

 **Lora & Kachua/Gemini Elf (Atk: 1900)**

"Two Elves Sisters aren't going to take Baramuchi down if they had to hold her arms." Rose Angel said, spreading her wings getting ready to fly up.

"Who said I only summoned them." Naruto said as a gust of wind blew around the area.

"So this is the group attacking our Little Brother." a voice said harshly as everyone looked up to see Airo flying above them as she was glaring at the two Plant type Monsters.

 **Airo/Cyber Harpie (Atk: 1800)**

"Where did she come from!?" Rose Angel exclaimed looking at the Blonde as he showed the card in his hand was **Double Summon**.

"So you summon a Bird Lady, it won't help since our attacks are evenly matched." Baramuchi said with a smirk on her face as she had a point.

"You two maybe equal in attack strenght, but not in defense!" Naruto said, pulling out his **Shield and Sword** Spell Card, as his eyes glowed activating its effect as both Airo and Baramuchi were both enveloped by a veil of energy.

 **Barramuchi (Atk: 1800/Def: 1200) - (Atk: 1200/Def: 1800)**

 **Airo (Atk: 1800/Def: 1300) - (Atk: 1300/Def: 1800)**

Airo flew down towards Rose Witch and slashed her down her torso with her right talon hand.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!... " Baramuchi cried out as she burst into light particles as her Card landed on the ground.

"Hey Naruto, where did you get that **Shield and Sword** Card?" Lora asked as both her and her Sister had a confuse look on their faces since they knew he didn't have that in his holster.

"I got it as I was grabbed by Rose Angel, it must of fell out of one of the other Teacher's decks earlier." Naruto said before pulling out another card. "And now to get Kishi back, with the help of **Monster Reborn**!" he exclaimed, eyes glowing, as the Spell Card activated.

Light shined from in between the Rose Angel's cleavage as a card flew out and took form as the Blonde Warrior type landed with her sword ready to strike.

"You're out numbered, leave now or I'll pierce my sword through you chest!" Kishi said, ready to strike the Woman for burying her in her boobs.

"And if you try to attack, I'll just use my **Rising Energy** Trap to increase their Attack power by 1500 even if you have a boost from the Forest." Naruto said as he even showed her the Trap Card.

Seeing she had no other options, she decided to retreat, for now anyway.

"You may have escape this time Darling... " Rose Angel started before using her whip to grab Baramuchi's Card "... but we will cross paths again one day." she added as she disappeared in a vortex of Black Rose petals.

 **/ /Hours Later, Naruto's Bunker/ /**

After a long day, Naruto decided to go to bed early as tomorrow was his least favorite day. Friday, otherwise known as 'Duel Day' at the Academy where he'll be matched against Sasuke, again, while all his other classmates get to be matched up against different students.

And to make sure that he fails, the Assistant Teacher Mizuki give him a Deck full of Cards that either drain his Life Points, destroy his own Cards, and is made of Monsters, Spells, and Traps that don't even work well together.

While he was asleep, he never notice that the Maiden Demonization card was glowing or a shadowy figure coming out of it. Walking towards his Deck Holster, the figure opened their right hand as a Deck appeared from dark energy formed in the figure's palm.

Pulling the cards in the holster out, the figure added them into the deck still glowing with dark energy before putting the deck into the holster and disappeared back into the card.

 **/ /Next Day, Academy Dueling Field/ /**

"Now **Battle Steer** , attack him directly!" Choji yelled in fury as his Monster charged towards his opponent, a Civilian Boy who called him the 'F' word and shown the kid no mercy.

 _ **"MMMMMMMMOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAARRRRRRR! ! !"**_

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!... " the boy cried as **Battle Steer** thrust his trident into him and wiped out his remaining Life Points.

"Okay Winner is Choji Akimichi with 2600 LPs left. Next match is between Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki so will both students please come down." Iruka called out as Sasuke walked towards the field with an arrogant smirk on his face as all his Fangirls cheered.

Naruto, sitting by himself in the top row, came down the stairs as an annoyed look appeared on his face.

"Why don't you just surrender now Loser, after all you're just going to lose like always Dope!" Sasuke laughed as nearly the entire class laughed along with him.

Naruto just ignored him as he got the Academy Duel Disk as Mizuki walked over to him.

"Here is your Deck Naruto, maybe you'll last longer than 2 rounds this time." Mizuki said with a fake smile as the Civilian Council was paying him to make sure Sasuke wins and that Naruto will lose every time.

"No thanks Mizuki-sensei, I got my own Deck this time." Naruto said, shocking the class as he pulled a full deck out of his holster and inserted it into the Disk.

"GO SASUKE!" "KICK HIS LOSER BUTT!" "MARRY ME SASUKE-KUN!" all of Sasuke's Fangirls cheered as both Students activated their Duel Disks.

"Are both of you ready?" Iruka asked as both of them nodded. "Then Duel!" he exclaimed as both of them drew 5 cards.

 **(Sasuke LP:4000 vs. Naruto LP: 4000)**

"Elites go first Loser!" Sasuke exclaimed as he drew a card. "First I pay the Spell Card **Polymorization** to fuse together **Flame Manipulator** and **Masaki the Legendary** **Swordsman** to summon **Flame Swordsman** in Atk Mode!" he exclaimed as the Flame Fighter and Samurai disappeared into a Blue and Orange swirling vortex as a new Warrior came out.

 _ **"AAAAAHHH-AAAAWWWW!"**_ Flame Swordsman exclaimed as he appeared on the field.

 **Flame Swordsman: Lv5  
Element: Fire  
Type: Warrior/Fusion  
Atk: 1800/Def: 1600**

The majority of the Class cheered as Sasuke managed to summon a Fusion Monster on the first turn.

"And next I summon **Flame Tiger** in Atk Mode!" Sasuke said smugly as a Tiger appeared on the Field from a pillar of fire.

 _ **"RRRRRRRROOOOOOOAAAARRRRR! ! !"**_ the Fire Beast released a loud roar as it was ready to fight.

 **Flame Tiger: Lv4  
Element: Fire  
Type: Beast/Effect  
Atk: 1800/Def: 0**

"Your move Dope." Sasuke said as his Fangirls cheered about have amazing he was for summoning two Monsters on the first turn while yelling how pathetic Naruto was and that he should just surrender now.

"Okay, my... draw!" Naruto exclaimed as he drew a card as he looked at his hand **(*DM: Black Widow(Monster), Double Summon(Spell),*DM: Lilith(Monster),*DM: Rana(Monster), *Elemental Gauntlet(Spell), & *Log Double(Trap)) **as he decided to set up a good defense and offense.

"Okay, first I summon **Demonic Maiden: Rana** to the Field in Atk Mode." Naruto said a pillar of water shot out from the field with a Frog/Fish-like Woman standing on top with Red eyes and Aquamarine skin wearing a skimpy Light Blue one-piece swimsuit that hug her slimming figure nicely and matching color helmet with Red jewels on it as she had her hands on her hips with a calm expression on her face.

 ***Demonic Maiden: Rana: Lv4  
Element: Water  
Type: Fairy/Effect  
Atk: 1400/Def: 1200**

"Next I'll equip her with **Elemental Gauntlet**..." Naruto started playing the Spell card as a Silver Gauntlet with four jewels **(Sapphire, Emerald, Ruby & Topaz)** appeared on Rana's right hand. "Now, **Elemental Gauntlet** can only be equipped to Water, Wind, Fire, and Earth type Monsters while also increasing their Atk points by 100xs their own Level." he added, explaining how the card worked, as the Gauntlet glowed turning Aqua-Blue with a Sapphire on the hand.

 **Demonic Maiden: Rana (Atk: 1400 + 400 = 1800)**

"Next I play the Spell Card Double Summon which allows me to summon a second time, so come on out **Demonic Maiden: Lilith** in Def Mode!" Naruto said activating the Spell card as a young girl with short Lavender hair, Red eyes and two pairs of Blood Red demonic Bat-wings, a small pair on her head and a larger pair on her lower-back, wearing a Red leotard, Blue Gloves and Bat-printed leggings, and Red boots flew out before landing in Def position.

 ***Demonic Maiden: Lilith: Lv3  
Element: Dark  
Type: Fiend/Effect  
Atk: 1000/Def: 1000**

"Next I'll lay a facedown and end my turn." Naruto said as he laid a facedown to finish his turn.

"My draw!" Sasuke exclaimed as he drew a card before smirking at what he drew.

"I summon **Dark Blade** to the field in Atk mode!" Sasuke exclaimed as a Warrior suited in dark sharp armor wielding two large swords appeared on the field.

 **Dark Blade: Lv4  
Element: Dark  
Type: Warrior  
Atk: 1800/Def: 1500**

"Now **Flame Tiger** , roast that Frog with Flame Fang!" Sasuke commanded as his Tiger pounced towards its target.

 _ **"RRRRRRROOOOOOAAAAAARRRRRR! ! !"**_ Flame Tiger roared as its fangs were covered in fire.

"I activate **Demonic Maiden: Rana's** Effect, when she's attacked by an opponent's Monster, then that Monster loses 100 Atk points times its own Level." Naruto said as Rana smirked before summoning a Dark Blue cloud before launching it towards **Flame** **Tiger**. "Go, Dark Vapor!" he exclaimed as the Beast type Monster was covered by the vapor, releasing a roar as it lost Atk points.

 **Flame Tiger(Atk:1800 - 400 = 1400)**

 _"Time to settle down Kitty!"_ Rana said, creating a Whip made of Water as she wracked the Tiger with it.

 ***DM: Rana(Atk:1800)**

 **Flame Tiger(Atk:1400)**

 _ **"RRRRRROOOOOAAAARRRRR!"**_ Flame Tiger roared as it was destroyed.

 **(Sasuke LP:4000 - 400 = 3600)**

" _GGGrrr..._ " Sasuke growled as he lost some of his Life points while the rest of the class were shocked, since Naruto never been able to lower his LPs or destroy one of his Monsters.

"IRUKA-SENSEI, NARU-BAKA CHEATED! End the Duel and punish him for cheating!" Sakura screeched accusingly with with the rest of the Fangirls nodding their head in agreement.

"He isn't cheating Sakura, if he was then the Disks would be blinking. Since they aren't, than he isn't doing anything wrong." Iruka said as the Pink hair Howler Monkey was about to protest.

"Look like you need to have better control of your Students Iruka." an elderly voice said as the class turn to see the Hokage enter the room.

"Hokage-sama, what are you doing here?!" Iruka asked as the village leader took a seat.

"When I heard that Naruto had gotten a new Deck, I wanted to see how well he can use it." Hiruzen said as he blew a puff of smoke from his pipe. "Now let the Duel continue!" he announced as both boys down below continued where they left off.

"Well if I can't target the Frog, then I'll just target the other one. Go **Dark Blade**!" Sasuke exclaimed as the dark armored Warrior charged towards his target.

 **Dark Blade(Atk:1800)**

 ***DM:Lilith(Def:1000)**

 _SSSS-SSSSLLLLLAAAAASSSSSHHHHHHH..._

 **Dark Blade** slashed through 'Lilith', only for her to disappeared in a puff of smoke revealing a sliced up log while the real Lilith was completely unharmed.

"WWWWWWWHHHHHHAAAAAATTTTTT! ! !" Sasuke and all the other classmates yelled in shock as Naruto revealed his facedown, which was a Trap Card with the image of Vorse Raider slashing a log in half with Armed Ninja standing in the far background.

"I activated my Trap Card ***Log Double** , when my Opponent target a Monster with 1000 or less Atk points, then this card not only negate the attack, but also ends the Battle Phrase as well." the Blonde explained while Sasuke grumbled before ending his turn.

"Okay, my draw!" Naruto exclaimed drawing a card seeing that it was a Spell Card. "Okay, I tribute both **Demonic Maiden: Rana** and **Lilith** to bring out **Demonic Maiden: Black** **Widow**!" he exclaimed as both Maidens disappeared in a pillar of light before a new Demonic Maiden appeared.

This Maiden was tall standing at 6ft10inches with long Dark Red hair, six Blue eyes and Pale White skin. Her figure was very curvy with a lean muscular built with an ample G-cup bust covered by a Black skintight top revealing some cleavage, a slim waist with a flat toned stomach, and her entire lower body was that of a Black Widow Spider **(Think Arachne from either Monster Musume or Monster Girls.)**

 ***Demonic Maiden: Black Widow: Lv7  
Element: Dark  
Type: Insect/Effect  
Atk:2400/Def:1500**

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH!" "GIANT BUG!" "KILL IT SASUKE-KUN!" many of Sasuke's Fangirls screamed it horror at the sight of the Arachne Woman.

 _"Those are the future Duelists of this village?"_ "Sadly, yes Natasha." Naruto said as both him and the now known Natasha sweat-dropped.

"Okay, next I play the Spell Card ***Drawing Dice**." Naruto said as he played a spell with the image of a cartoonish 'Vegas Girl' holding a giant Green color six-sided dice before throwing it out onto the field. "Now, I can only use this Card if my hand is empty, which it is, and whatever number the dice land on is the number of cards I can draw." he added as the dice rolled around before landing on a 3, as he drew three cards.

Looking at the cards, he saw that he drew **Dust Tornado(Trap)** , ***Demonic** **Summoning(Spell),** and ***Maiden Recovering(Spell)** before making his next move.

"Now I pay the Spell Card **Maiden Recovering**!" Naruto exclaimed playing a card with the image of a Shine Maiden healing a little girl wrapped in bandages. "How this spell works is pretty easy to understand, what it does is return all Demonic Maidens with 1500 or less Atk points in my Graveyard back into my Deck." he said as the 'sprits' of Rana and Lilith turned into energy matching their Element before returning back into the Deck as the Disk reshuffled it.

"And now feel the bite of the Black Widow, Natasha, attack **Dark Blade** with **Paralyzing** **Sting**!" Naruto exclaimed as the Arachnid Maiden leaped into the air, her right arm sparking with Red electricity, as she sliced the Warrior type clean through his armor destroying him.

 ***DM:Black Widow(Atk: 2400)**

 **Dark Blade(Atk: 1800)**

 **(Sasuke LP:3600 - 600 = 3000)**

"Now for Widow's Effect, when she destroy an Opponent's Monster in Atk mode, then they take additional damage equal to half that Monster's original Atk points!" Naruto said, surprising everyone as Natasha launched the electricity on her arm towards Sasuke as the electricity turned into a giant spider-web.

"GGGGGGGrrrrrrr!... " Sasuke growled angrily as he lost nearly half his Life points.

 **(Sasuke LP:3000 - 900 = 2100)**

"SASUKE-KUN NNNOOOOOOOOOO!..." the Fangirls cried out seeing that their dream-boy and future husband was losing to the class loser.

"Now I'll end my turn with a facedown, your move Ducky-chan." Naruto said, doing his 'Sasuke impression' as Natasha chuckled at the nickname.

"You'll pay for that Dope." Sasuke growled as he drew a card and smirked. "Now time for some payback Dope! I equip my **Flame Swordsman** with **Salamandra** , incresing his Atk points by 700!" he exclaimed as the Fire Warrior was covered with a fiery aura as his sword was covered with fire.

 **Flame Swordsman(Atk: 1800 + 700 = 2500)**

"Next I'll equip **Cursed Shield** to your Spider so she loses 500 Atk points!" Sasuke said as a fiendish looking shield appeared on Natasha's left arm.

 ***DM:Black Widow(Atk:2400 - 500 = 1900)**

"Next I play **Mystical Space Typhoon** to destroy your facedown card." he added as a powerful wind blasted towards Naruto's facedown.

"I'll activate it right now before it's destroyed, go **Dust Tornado**!" Naruto exclaimed, activating the Trap Card. "And the card I choose to destroy, is **Cursed Shield**!" he added as the shield was destroyed while Sasuke laughed.

"HAHAHAHAHA! Dope, when **Cursed Shield** is destroyed, you take 800 points of damage!" the Duck hair boy laughed as the Blonde kid took some damage from the effect.

 **(Naruto LP: 4000 - 800 = 3200)**

 ***DM:Black Widow(Atk:1900 + 500 = 2400)**

"Now **Flame Swordsman** , burn that overgrown bug!" Sasuke exclaimed as **Flame** **Swordsman** slashed Natasha with his flaming blade.

 **Flame Swordsman(Atk:2500)**

 ***DM:Black Widow(Atk:2400)**

 **(Naruto LP:3200 - 100 = 3100)**

"My move." Naruto said as he drew a card. "I play **Swords of Revealing Light** , now you can't attack me for three turns." Naruto said as swords made of light surrounded Sasuke's side of the field as he ended his turn.

"You may have survived longer than I thought Dope, but once these swords are gone, you're finished! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!... " Sasuke said as his laughing echoed around the area.

Buying some time, Naruto hope he can finally win his new Deck. Will he win, or will he continued to be known as the Class Dope!?

What will happen next time on Monster Maelstrom!

 **/ / / / /**

 **Cliffhanger, again! ! !**

 **Hope you all enjoy this chapter as I finally got to some dueling and I promise I'll try to work more on this Story as I'm taking a break from Pokemon for a while.**

 **See you all next time!**


	4. Duel Against a Flaming Duck

**Hey everyone, I'm back with the next chapter of Monster Maelstrom that continue where Naruto and Sasuke's Duel left off.**

 **Remember I DON'T own Naruto, Yugioh, or any other series in any way, I only own the OC Cards and the Demonic Maidens Deck.**

 **Now let continue where we left off, shall we.**

"Naruto" - Normal Talking  
 _"Spirit" - Spirit/Mind Talking or Announcing  
'Duel!' - Thought_  
 **4000 - Card Effect/Name or Life Points  
*Demonic Maidens* - OC Cards**  
 _("Hello") - Recap_

 **/ / / / /**

 _("Hey Everyone, Naruto here with the recap of what happened last time._

 _After the 'Forest Angel' stuff yesterday, I somehow gotten a whole new Deck during the middle of the night and managed to do some damage against one of my most annoying classmates, Sasuke 'Ducky-chan' Uchiha._

 _Now I'm buying some time by using Swords of Revealing Light as I have no Monsters, no Traps, and only one Spell in my hand, will I be able to finally beat the spoiled Prince!?")_

 **/Ch4: Duel Against a Flaming Duck/**

"You may have stop me from attack, but it won't protect you for long." Sasuke said as he drew a card and smirked as he saw what he drew. "I play the Spell **Pot of Greed** which let my draw two more cards." he said as he drew two cards.

"Next I play **The Warrior Returning Alive** to bring a Monster from my Graveyard back into my hand." Sasuke played the Spell as a card was pushed out of the Graveyard slot of the Duel Disk. "Now returning to the Field is **Dark Blade**!" he exclaimed as he summoned the Dark Warrior onto the field.

 **Dark Blade: Lv4  
Element: Dark  
Type: Warrior  
Atk: 1800/Def: 1500**

"And I'll end my turn with a facedown, your move Dope." Sasuke said as he played a facedown.

"Okay, draw!" Naruto exclaimed drawing a card and saw a familiar Maiden. _"Airo, is that you!?" "Yes it is Naruto, looked like me and the others gotten a 'Demonic' makeover."_ looking at the two cards in his hand, he got an idea to set up another offense and defense.

"I summon **Demonic Maiden: Harpy** in Atk mode!" Naruto exclaimed as Airo appeared through a tornado of wind looking completely different.

Airo looked the same, only her skin was now a Pale Lavender color and her talons being razor sharp as her new outfit was a two-piece bra and skirt made from her own Dark Green feathers that shows off her F-cup bust, hips, and legs very well that Iruka, Mizuki, and Hiruzen have the nose-bleed to prove it.

 ***Demonic Maiden: Harpy: Lv4  
Element: Wind  
Type: Winged-Beast  
Atk: 1800/Def: 1300**

"Next I play the Spell Card **Demonic Summoning**!" Naruto exclaimed play a Spell Card with the image of a summoning circle with two shadowy silhouettes of a Kitsune and Neko Demon hovering over the circle. "What this card does is easy, if I have a Demonic Maiden on field when I play this card, then I'm allow the Special Summon one Demonic Maiden from either my hand or deck that's the same Type as the one on the field." he explained as a summoning circle appeared on the field.

"Since Airo is a Winged-Beast Type, I can special summon another Winged-Beast from my Deck." Naruto said as a card shot out of his deck. "Time to take flight, come out **Demonic Maiden: Bat Rouge**!" he exclaimed as a new Maiden appeared on the field in Atk mode.

The Maiden was an attractive woman with White hair, Tanned skin and Bat-like features like ears, clawed hands and feet, Bat wings on her back, and White fur covering her face, arms, and legs with Pink fur covering her body like a strapless leotard.

 ***Demonic Maiden: Bat Rouge: Lv3  
Element: Dark  
Type: Winged-Beast/Effect  
Atk: 900/Def: 700**

 _"So this is the 'Duck brain' you were talking about Naru-kun?"_ Rouge asked with her hands on her hips as she looked at the Blonde.

"Yes Rouge, that's him, what to show everyone what you can do?" Naruto asked as Rouge just giggled at that. _"Of course I would like to show my thieving skills."_ she said winking at him before flying off into the air.

"Alright, Bat Rouge's effect, once per turn during my Standby phase, she can steal the top three cards from my Opponent's Deck and send them straight to the Graveyard." Naruto said as Rouge disappeared before reappearing behind Sasuke, surprising the Uchiha Heir, and stole the top three cards from his deck before they disappeared into the Graveyard as she returned to Naruto's field. "I end my turn here as I can't do anything else for now." he added as he has two turns left before **Swords of Revealing** **Light** wears off.

"My draw." Sasuke growled as he was now three cards shorter before smirking as he saw the card he drew. "I play the Continuous Spell Card **Burden of the Mighty** , now every Monster you control loses 100 Atk points times their own level." he said playing the card as both Maidens lost some of their Atk points.

 ***DM: Harpy(Atk: 1800 - 400 = 1400)**

 ***DM: Bat Rouge(Atk: 900 - 300 = 600)**

"Next I'll activate my Facedown **Call of the Haunted** to bring back a Monster from my Graveyard, and I'm bringing out one of the cards your Bat sent there. Come forth, **Flame** **Bear**!" Sasuke exclaimed as a pillar of fire shot out as a large Bear with Flaming Red fur appeared on the field while releasing a loud roar.

 ***Flame Bear: Lv4  
Element: Fire  
Type: Beast/Effect  
Atk: 2000/Def: 0**

"And here's **Flame Bear's** Effect, he gains 200 extra Atk and Def points for every Fire Elemental Monsters in my Graveyard and there's a total of four in my Graveyard." Sasuke said as the 'spirits' of **Flame Manipulator** , **Flame Tiger** , **Flame Spirit Ignis** and **Blue Flame Swordsman** appeared behind him.

 _ **"RRRRRRR-RRRRRROOOOOOOAAAAAAARRRRRR! ! !"**_ Flame Bear roared as he was covered in a flame-like aura as his Atk and Def increased.

 ***Flame Bear(Atk: 2000/Def: 0 + 800 = Atk:2800/Def: 800)**

Sasuke's Fangirls cheered as he now have far stronger Monsters and that he'll win this duel like always.

"Okay, draw!" Naruto exclaimed as he saw that he drew Yakumo's Card as he smiled. "First Rouge's Effect activate, sending the top three cards of your Deck towards the Graveyard." he said as Rouge did her thing, and luckily those cards weren't Fire Monsters, before making his next move.

"Next I summon **Demonic Maiden: Illusion Elf** in Def mode!" he said as Yakumo appeared onto the field. "Now for her effect, when she's on the field, I can replay the Spell and Trap Cards in my Graveyard. But the kicker is, when I do replay a card, then it's banished from play." he added as Yakumo eyes started to glow.

 ***Demonic Maiden: Illusion Elf: Lv3  
Element: Dark  
Type: Spellcaster/Effect  
Atk: 1200/Def: 1500**

"Now since my hand is empty, I can replay the Spell **Drawing Dice**!" Naruto said as the Card appeared above Yakumo before vanishing as the Dice rolled around before landing on a 2 as he drew two cards.

Looking at his hand, he saw that he drew two trap cards **(Rising Energy(Trap) and *Crystal Coating(Trap))** as he continued with his turn. "I switch Airo and Rouge into Def mode and end my turn with two facedowns." he said as he now have one turn left before his Spell's effect wares off.

"My draw Dope, and come next turn, you're finished!" Sasuke said as he drew a card and smirked. "Look like I drew another **Pot of Greed** Spell which I'll use to draw two more cards." he did so before smirking as he saw the two cards he drew. "Too bad for you Dope, because I just drew **Ookazi** and **Poison of the Old Man** and I'll play both of them to hit you with a combine 1600 points of damage!" he exclaimed as he played both Spell Cards that hit Naruto with double damage.

 **(Naruto LP: 3100 - 800 - 800 = 1500)**

"Now I'll end my turn, but get ready Dope, because next I'm ending you like the loser you are." Sasuke said while his Fangirls spooned about how 'cool' and 'handsome' his is during this duel.

"Okay, my draw!" Naruto exclaimed as he drew a card. Looking at the card, he saw that he drew something that could help him. "Okay, I play the Spell Card **Monster Reborn**!" he exclaimed playing the Spell card. "And with it, I'm bringing **Demonic Maiden: Black Widow** back from the Graveyard in Def mode!" he added as the Arachne Maiden appeared onto the field.

 ***Demonic Maiden: Black Widow: Lv7  
Element: Dark  
Type: Insect/Effect  
Atk: 2400/Def: 1500**

Natasha was then covered by the effect of Sasuke's **Burden of the Mighty** as her Atk points were lowered.

 ***DM: Black Widow(Atk: 2400 - 700 = 1700)**

"Now I'll have Bat Rouge use her thieving skills to send three more of your cards to the Graveyard." Naruto said as Rouge stole three cards from the Uchiha's Deck, sadly two of them were Fire Monsters causing Flame Bear to gain more Atk and Def points.

 ***Flame Bear(Atk: 2800/Def: 800 + 400 = Atk: 3200/Def: 1200)**

"HA! You're only making things worse for yourself by powering my Monster." Sasuke said arrogantly as his Fangirls laughed with him.

"True, but only IF your Bear is still on the field, I now have Illusion Elf use her master skills of illusions to reuse the Trap **Dust Tornado**!" Naruto said as Yakumo's eyes glowed as the card appeared above her before fading. "And the card I'm destroying, is **Call of the Haunted**!" he exclaimed as a powerful tornado destroyed the Trap Card.

 _ **"RRRRRRRROOOOOOOAAAAAARRRRRRRR! ! !..."**_ Flame Bear roared, turning into smoke as the only card keeping him on the field was gone, before returning back to the Graveyard.

Everyone was left shocked because they thought he was going to destroy either **Salamandra** or **Burden of the Mighty** to weaken **Flame Swordsman** or return his Monster's Atk points to normal.

"You'll pay for that Dope!" Sasuke growled as one of his strongest Monsters was destroyed.

"I'd like to see you try, because I'm ending my turn right now." Naruto said as **Swords of Revealing Light** faded from the field as its effect wore off.

"My draw!" Sasuke said before smirking as he saw what he drew. "I summon **Twin-Sword Marauder** in Atk mode!" he said as a Warrior with large sword gauntlets appeared on the field.

 **Twin-Sword Marauder: Lv4  
Element: Dark  
Type: Warrior/Effect  
Atk: 1600/Def: 1000**

"Now my Marauder, pierce his Bat and Elf with Duo Slicer!" Sasuke commanded since his Marauder can attack twice during the Battle Phrase.

 **Twin-Sword Marauder(Atk: 1600)**

 ***DM: Bat Rouge(Def: 700)**

 ***DM: Illusion Elf(Def: 1500)**

 _"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!... "_ both Rouge and Yakumo cried as they were both pierced by Marauder's sword gauntlets.

"And when Marauder attack and Monster in Def mode, you take the difference as damage Dope." Sasuke said as Marauder slashed Naruto with his Swords.

 **(Naruto LP: 1500 - 900 - 100 = 500)**

"Now **Flame Swordsman** , burn that Spider back into the Graveyard!" Sasuke exclaimed as the Fire Warrior charged towards Natasha with his sword blazing.

 **Flame Swordsman(Atk: 2500)**

 ***DM: Black Widow(Def: 1500)**

"I activate the Trap **Crystal Coating**!" Naruto exclaimed revealing one of his facedowns with the image of a Maiden covered with a Rainbow aura holding a crystal shield. "What this Trap does is protect every Monster on my field in Def mode from being destroyed in battle." he explained as both Airo and Natasha were covered in a crystal-like aura, Wind-Green for Airo and Dark Purple for Natasha, that harden into a full body shield as **Flame Swordsman's** blade couldn't even make a crack in the crystal.

Sasuke growled in annoyance as the class loser manage to block his attack again. _'At least those annoying Maidens are gone.'_ he thought referring to Rouge and Yakumo as he ended his turn.

"COME ON SASUKE-KUN!" "BEAT THIS LOSER ALREADY!" "WITH THIS DUEL EVER END!" the Fangirls cried out as the day was nearly over and that everyone else was starting to get bored.

Naruto drew a card before looking at the card he was hoping for. "Yes, just the card I needed." he said to himself as he began his move.

"I summon **Demonic Maiden: Gemini Elves**!" Naruto said as he summoned Lora and Kachua to the field in Atk mode as the two sisters, like Airo, had also gone through a few changes.

Both Sisters skin were now Dark Grey in color with tribal markings on their faces and arms, Blue for Lora and Green for Kachua, as their dresses were now one-piece loincloth versions with only one strap over their shoulder, left for Lora and right for Kachua, revealing a fair amount of their ample G-cup busts and curves.

 ***Demonic Maiden: Gemini Elves: Lv4  
Element: Earth  
Type: Spellcaster/Effect  
Atk: 1900/Def: 900**

"Next I'll switch **Demonic Maiden: Black Widow** and **Demonic Maiden: Harpy** into Atk mode." Naruto said as Natasha and Airo changed battle position.

"Did you already forget my **Burden of the Mighty** card on the field Dope." Sasuke said as the Gemini Sisters lost some of their Atk points.

 ***DM: Gemini Elves(Atk: 1900 - 400 = 1500)**

"Not when these Elve's Effect activate, destroying every face-up Spell Cards on the field!" Naruto called out as both Sisters blasted Sasuke's two Spells destroying them. "When these two Elves are summoned, all face-up Spell and Trap card on my Opponent's field are destroyed, and with both **Salamandra** and **Burden of the Mighty** gone, then your **Flame Swordsman** and my Maiden's Atk points return to normal." he explained as each mentioned Monster regained their original Atk points.

 **Flame Swordsman(Atk: 2500 - 700 = 1800)**

 ***DM: Harpy(Atk: 1400 + 400 = 1800)**

 ***DM: Black Widow(Atk: 1700 + 700 = 2400)**

 ***DM: Gemini Elves(Atk: 1500 + 400 = 1900)**

"Now Airo attack his Marauder, Natasha he Swordsman, and Lora & Kachua handle **Dark Blade**!" Naruto called out as each Maiden destroyed their respected targets.

 **(Sasuke LP: 2100 - 200 - 800 - 100 = 1000)**

"And don't forget about Black Widow's effect, for when she destroy a Monster in Atk mode, you take half that Monster's original Atk points as damage." Naruto said as Natasha's launched a web of electricity towards the Uchiha shocking him as he growled in anger.

 **(Sasuke LP: 1000 - 900 = 100)**

"SASUKE-KUN NOOOOOOOO! ! !" the Fangirls cried out at max volume causing everyone else to cover their ears.

"WILL YOU ALL SHUT UP ALREADY!" Naruto yelled out as he was getting tire of hearing those annoying girls screaming all the time as the four Maidens on the field were sending the group of girls death glares. _"If those girls scream one more time, you are going to give us psychical bodies so we can shut them up for good."_ Airo said, flexing her talon hands as she was reaching the breaking point with those Fangirls.

"Yes, one more peep out of all of you and you'll all fail for the day." Iruka said sternly as the Fangirls shivered at the threat of failing.

"You're going to pay for that Dope." Sasuke grunted as that last hit felt almost to real as he drew a card. "I activate **Flame Tiger's** effect, since I have no Monsters on the field, I can summon it onto the field at the price of skipping my next Draw Phrase." he said as **Flame Tiger** appeared from a pillar of fire.

 **Flame Tiger: Lv4  
Element: Fire  
Type: Beast/Effect  
Atk: 1800/Def: 0**

"Next I'll tribute him to summon Flame Golem in Atk mode!" Sasuke said as Flame Tiger disappeared in a vortex of fire as a huge Monster made entirely of fire appeared on the field.

 ***Flame Golem: Lv6  
Element: Fire  
Type: Pyro/Effect  
Atk: 0/Def: 0**

"This is my Best Monster, because for every Fire Monster in my Graveyard, he gain 500 Atk and Def points. And since I have a total of seven Fire Monster in my grave, so that's a total of 3500 points!" Sasuke exclaimed as **Flame Golem** released a loud bellow from the power increase.

 ***Flame Golem(Atk: 0/Def: 0 + 3500 = Atk: 3500/Def: 3500)**

"Now **Flame Golem** , attack his Spider and finish this Duel!" Sasuke yelled as his Monster attacked. "This is what you get Dope, for not respecting your betters!" he said with a twisted arrogant look on his face.

"I activate the Trap **Rising Energy**!" Naruto exclaimed activating the Trap. "When my Opponent attack on of my Monsters, then this card increases that Monster's attack by 1500 points!" he exclaimed as Natasha body was enveloped in an Orange aura, causing her muscles to bulk and tighten while her G-cups swelled into large firm J-cups, as her Atk points increase.

 ***DM: Black Widow(Atk: 2400 + 1500 = 3900)**

"GO Natasha, PALAYZING STING!" Naruto exclaimed as the Arachne Maiden charged towards **Flame Golem** , her right arm sparking heavily in Red electricity

 _"AAAAAAAAHHHH-AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! ! !"_ Natasha screamed as she punched the Fire Monster's incoming fist, electricity sparking around the fiery behemoth before it was destroyed and blasting Sasuke with a burst of fire and electricity.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! ! !... " Sasuke cried out as his Life points dropped to 0.

 **(Sasuke LP: 100 - 400 = 0)**

"Well look like Naruto finally manage to win one." Hiruzen said as all the cards left on the field faded before getting up to return to his office. "Also, I just won the bet between me and Civilian Council." he added heading towards the door.

"What bet Hokage-sama?" Iruka asked before the old man exited the door.

"Well, since the start of the Semester, they been howling like dogs for me to remove him from the Academy. So I then decided to make a little wager for this Duel, should Sasuke win, which many of them being pretty smug or cocky about that, then Naruto would be removed. But should Naruto win, which they all laughed about, then it will be their kids that get removed instead." the elderly man said as he opened the door. "So get ready Iruka-san, because Naruto manage to cut the screaming Fangirls by a large percentage." he added as he left seeing as he has a lot of forms to fill out for Student removal.

 **/ / / / /**

 **And there's the end to another Chapter and completion of the first Duel of the story.**

 **Hope you all enjoy and see you all next time**.


	5. Graduation and Shadow Duel

**Back with another chapter, I've been having a lot of ideas lately and want to get them made before I forget them.**

 **Heads up, because this chapter with be a time-skip towards the Graduation Exams, the Forbidden Scroll theft, and a Shadow Duel.**

 **Remember I DON'T own Naruto or Yugioh or another other Series in any shape or form.**

 **Also Naruto will not be OP, as he will lose some Duels every once in a while, so he is NOT weak as a reviewer said.**

 **I also mentioned in Chapter 2 that Sasuke uses a Deck built around Strong Fire Monsters so sorry if some of you think he's TOO strong, but I wanted to make a Deck that matches his personality, Spoiled, Arrogant, and Power-Hungry.**

"Duel!" - Normal Speaking  
 _"Duel!" - Spirit/Mind Talking or Announcing  
'Duel!' - Thought_  
 **4000 - Card Effect/Name or Life Points  
*Duel!* - OC Cards**  
 _("Duel!") - Recap_

 **/ / / / /  
**  
 **/Graduation and Shadow Duel/**

"Finally, today's the last day of the Academy." Naruto, now 13years old wearing a Black T-shirt and pants, said as he finished eating breakfast as his favorite Ramen Stand.

 _"Yeah, finally we don't have to stay for all those boring long speeches about the history of the Hokages and Sannins."_ Yakumo, in spirit form, said as she felt sleepy just thinking about Iruka's lessons.

 _"Well who do you think we'll be facing against in the exam?"_ Rana, also in spirit form, said as she was hoping it was that Teacher who called her a 'Fish Freak' so she can Water Whip him right where it hurts.

 _"Let not forget about those Fangirls still in the Academy who keep 'demanding' that our Mate give us to that whiny emo kid."_ a new Maiden said causing the other three to shiver at the thought of Ducky-chan using them.

The Maiden is a anthropomorphic Dog with Brown fur and curly Dark-Brown hair reaching her waist standing at 5ft7inches in height. She has a strong sturdy built that went well with her figure as she was wearing a White Strapless dress, revealing a huge portion of her H-cup bust, with a Grey sash tied around her waist as she has her hands/paws on her wide thick hips.

"You don't need to remind us Samantha, it's bad enough that Sakura was let back in with the 'help' from her Parents." Naruto groaned since the Pink hair Banshee was let back into the Academy three months after being removed a few days after his Duel with Sasuke five years ago since her Parent 'insured' _**(cough-bribe/blackmail-cough)**_ some of the Academy staff to get her back in.

 _"But at least we still manage to cut the Sasuke Fan-club down by half that day."_ Yakumo said trying to look on the blight side.

 _"Only to grow again even more with each new semester."_ Rana added, causing the Elf Maiden to sweat-drop as the Water Fairy had a point there.

"Well I'm going to pay for the Ramen before heading towards the Academy." Naruto said before getting up to pay for his meal.

 _"Hope we don't run into those weak female runts on the way, because I will tear them to pieces and bury the remains if they even think of attacking our Mate."_ Samantha said with her arms crossed pushing against her furry mounds as she was talking about the Fangirls.

 _"Sam, you need to stop calling Naruto that since he isn't an adult yet. Well, not until he graduates that is."_ Rana said as her face blushed Dusty-Purple at the thought of her and her Blonde Duelist being intimate with each other.

Once Naruto paid for the meal, the three Maidens decided to return to the Deck to join the other Maidens to _'relieve'_ some pent-up stress before their Graduation Duel.

 **/ /Konoha Academy, Dueling Field/ /**

On the field dueling at the moment was Sasuke against a Teacher, clearly an Uchiha ground kisser, as the Teacher only had two **Stray Lamb Tokens** on the field as it was Sasuke's turn.

"I summon Twin-Sword Marauder in Atk mode." Sasuke said as the Warrior appeared on the field.

 **Twin-Sword Marauder: Lv4  
Element: Dark  
Type: Warrior  
Atk: 1600/Def: 1000**

"Next I'll play **Rush Recklessly** and increase my Marauder's Atk by 700." Sasuke said activating the Spell as Marauder's Atk power increased.

 **Twin-Sword Marauder(Atk: 1600 + 700 = 2300)**

"Now Marauder, shear those Lambs!" he exclaimed as Marauder sliced through both Tokens.

 **Twin-Sword Marauder(Atk: 2300)**

 **Lamb Tokens X2(Def: 0)**

The Teacher gave a small smile as Sasuke won the Duel on the first turn as their Life Points dropped straight to 0.

 **(Academy Teacher LP: 4000 - 2300 - 2300 = 0)**

"Congratulation on your victory Uchiha-sama." the Teacher said as they were being paid by a Civilian Council member to make sure the Uchiha Heir passes.

Sasuke's Fangirls cheered about how amazingly strong and handsome he is before glaring over at Naruto as he entered the room.

"Well if it isn't the cheating Pervert." Sakura said, glaring at the whiskered teen, as she and the other Fangirls still think he cheated in that first Duel against their 'Sasuke-kun' as well the other Duels over the years.

"Still using a Deck of hideous freaks, that Deck belong to Sasuke so he can make better versions of them before burning those ugly bitches." another Fangirl said as they all think those Demonic Bitches or whatever those things are called where trying to steal THEIR Sasuke-kun with those slutty bodies.

Naruto just simply ignored them as he walked towards the field since he knew it would be his turn next.

Sakura vein bulged as the Blonde-Baka was ignoring her. "HEY BAKA, DON'T IGNORE ME WHEN I'M TALKING TO YOU CHA!" she screeched as she charged towards him with her fist pulled back to punch him, only to stop and release a gasp of pain as she felt like two sharp blades pierced through her torso.

Sakura was dead on as in front of her was another one of Naruto's Maidens, in spirit form, has her fist embedded in the Pink hair girl's stomach with two narrow claw-like blade sticking out through her back.

The Maiden looked to be in her late teens and a little feral looking with Long Black hair, slit pupils, fangs, and Tanned skin. She has a lean muscular built and slim curvy figure consisting of an ample D-cup bust, slim toned waist with a visible 6pack abs, tight curvy hips and long slimming legs. Her outfit consist of a Black skintight bra, short-shorts, and bands wrapped around her forearms and legs.

 _"Thanks Laura-chan."_ Naruto said through his mind as the identified Laura pulled her blades out of Sakura as they both saw that she was already unconsious.

 _"That wasn't even my hardest punch and the brat is already out."_ Laura said, flexing her hand causing her claw blades to retract, before giving the Blonde a feral grin. _"No problem, beside the Banshee's screaming was giving all of us a headache."_ she added as all the other Maidens in the Deck agreed before returning to the Deck as Naruto headed towards the field.

"Okay, next up is Naruto Uzumaki!" Iruka announced as the Blonde grabbed an Academy Duel Disk and inserted his Deck into the slot. "Okay, now your Opponent with be... " "ME!" a voice interrupted as everyone turned to see a Red hair Woman walk towards them.

The Woman has long Scarlett-Red hair and Brown eyes wearing what look to be a suit of Silver Armor, a Dark Blue skirt and Black knee-high boots as she has a Duel Disk the same design as her Armor strapped to her wrist.

"Umm... who are you?" Naruto asked since he feel like he seen this Woman somewhere before.

"I'm Erza Scarlett, and as I said, I'll be your Opponent." the now know Erza said as she activated her Disk.

"Okay with me." Naruto said, activating his Disk as both of them got ready to Duel. _'Erza Scarlett, where did I hear that name before?'_ he thought as both of them drew five cards.

 **(Erza LP:4000 vs. Naruto LP:4000)**

"I'll make the first move if that's okay with you." Erza said as she drew a card and made her move. "I summon **Hard Armor** to the field in Def mode." she said as a headless suit of Dark Blue Armor with Yellow linings holding a sword in its left hand and a large Red and Yellow shield it its right hand appeared on the field.

 **Hard Armor: Lv3  
Element: Earth  
Type: Warrior  
Atk: 300/Def: 1200**

"Now I'll end my turn with two facedowns, your move Kid." Erza said as she set two cards onto the field.

"Okay then." Naruto said drawing a card as he looked at his hand **(*DM: Bat Rouge(Monster), *DM: Crystal Knight(Monster), *Crystal Coating(Trap), Dust Tornado(Trap) Shield and Sword(Spell) and *Demonic Summoning(Spell))** as he thought of his move before making it.

"First I summon **Demonic Maiden: Crystal Knight** to the field in Atk mode!" "Ready Kishi?" "Of course Naruto." he called as Kishi appeared in all her demonic appearance.

Kishi looked the same as her original appearance except her Skin was a Ruby Red while her armor was replace with a Emerald armored bra, a Amber armored skirt, Garnett armored gloves, Topaz armored boots and a Sapphire helmet as she was holding a Crystal Sword and Shield as light shined over her body.

 ***Demonic Maiden: Crystal Knight: Lv4  
Element: Light  
Type: Warrior  
Atk: 1500/Def: 1600**

Erza couldn't help but admire how beautiful Kishi looked as she appeared on the field.

"Next I'll play the Spell Demonic Summoning which allows me to special summon a Demonic Maiden that's the same Type as the one on the field from either my hand or deck." Naruto explained as a card pushed out of his deck. "Now I'll summon **Demonic Maiden: X-Razor** to the field in Atk mode." he added as Laura appeared through the summoning circle and flexed her hands causing her blades to appear.

 ***Demonic Maiden: X-Razor: Lv4  
Element: Earth  
Type: Warrior/Effect  
Atk: 1600/Def: 1200**

"Alright Kishi, attack **Hard Armor** with Crystal Cleave!" Naruto called out as the Blonde Knight charged with her sword ready.

"I activate my facedown **Castle Walls** and increase Hard Armor's Def by 500 points." Erza said as she played the Trap card as the suit of armor placed its shield in front of Kishi's sword.

 **Hard Armor(Def: 1200 + 500 = 1700)**

 ***DM: Crystal Knight(Atk: 1500)**

 **(Naruto LP:4000 - 200 = 3800)**

"Guess I'll just set a facedown and end my turn." Naruto said as set a card on the field.

"My move." Erza said calmly as she drew a card. _'This is the kid I was hired to beat, besides his interesting cards, there's nothing about this kid that seem dangerous. Maybe Master was just tired and labeled an D-rank job as S-rank by mistake.'_ she thought as she felt dueling him was a waste of time, good thing she decided to use one of the Teacher's Deck instead of using her own, more powerful Deck.

"I tribute **Hard Armor** to **Zanki** in Def mode." the Scarlett hair woman said as **Hard Armor** disappeared as a Samurai with Blue skin wearing Red and Gold armor took its place.

 **Zanki: Lv5  
Element: Earth  
Type: Warrior  
Atk: 1500/Def: 1700**

"Next I'll end my turn with another facedown." Erza said setting a card facedown on the field. _'Let see if he can try and get pass these two Trap Cards.'_ she thought as she set a **Trap Hole** and **Mirror Force** so that no matter what he does, Naruto's Maidens were going to be destroyed either way.

"My draw." Naruto said as he drew a card and look to see what it is **(*DM: Trap-Snapper)** as an idea came to him. "First I play the Spell **Shield and Sword** to switch every Monsters on the field Atk and Def points." he said as every Monster had their attack and defense swapped.

 ***DM: Crystal Knight(Atk: 1500/Def: 1600) - (Atk: 1600/Def: 1500)**

 ***DM: X-Razor(Atk: 1600/Def: 1200) - (Atk:1200/Def: 1600)**

 **Zanki(Atk: 1500/Def: 1700) - (Atk: 1700/Def: 1500)**

"Next I summon **Demonic Maiden: Bat Rouge** to the field in Atk mode." Naruto said as the Humanoid Bat Maiden appeared on the field.

 ***Demonic Maiden: Bat Rouge: Lv3  
Element: Dark  
Type: Winged-Beast/Effect  
Atk: 900/Def: 700**

"And with Bat Rouge on the field, during my Standby Phrase, the top three cards of your Deck are sent to the Graveyard." Naruto explained as Rouge stole three cards off of 'Erza's Deck' before sending them to the Graveyard

"Alright Kishi, attack Zanki with Crystal Cleave!" Naruto exclaimed as the Female Knight charged towards the Samurai.

"I activate the Trap **Mirror Force** which destroy every Monster on your field." Erza said in a bored voice as she activated her facedown, only to be surprised when the Card was suddenly destroyed. "Wha... OWFF!" she tried to said only to gasp as she was suddenly hit in the stomach by what look like a closed Venus Flytrap like it was punch.

 **(Erza LP:4000 - 500 = 3500)**

Erza was shocked as she somehow lost a bit of her Life points before seeing a Monster that wasn't there before.

Standing there was a Woman 5ft4inches in height with Light Green skin, Yellow-Green eyes and Dark Forest-Green hair. Her figure was slim and curvy with ample D-cup Breasts, a slim waist with a flat toned stomach, and slim hips as she was only wearing a Hat with a closed Flytrap head, strapless bra and skirt made of Dark Green Leaves. She was also more Plant-like with Flytraps for arms and a stem instead of legs.

 ***Demonic Maiden: Trap-Snapper: Lv4  
Element: Earth  
Type: Plant/Effect  
Atk: 800/Def: 1400**

"Where did that come from!?" Erza asked since he already summoned a Monster as she didn't notice **Zanki** was just destroyed.

"It's **Demonic Maiden: Trap-Snapper's** Effect, when my Opponent activates a Trap Card, I can Special Summon her from either my hand or graveyard and when she's on the field, every time you try to activate a Trap Card, it gets destroyed instead and you take 500 points of damage." Naruto explained as he done the same tactic against Sasuke and his Fangirls since the Duck head kept demanding a Rematch every other day for the past few years.

Erza just gave a small smirk as this Duel was now getting interesting as the Blonde teen had the other three Maidens attack her directly.

 **(Erza LP:3500 - 1200 - 800 - 900 = 600)**

"Now I'll end my turn so your move." Naruto said ending his as Kishi and Laura's Atk and Def points returned to normal.

"My draw child." Erza said as she drew a card. "First I summon **Giant Soldier of Stone** in Def mode and play **Double Summon** to summon **Goblin Elite Attack Force** in Atk mode." she said as a Stone Warrior and Squad of Goblins wearing metal armor appeared on the field.

 **Giant Soldier of Stone: Lv3  
Element: Earth  
Type: Rock  
Atk: 1300/Def: 2000**

 **Goblin Elite Attack Force: Lv4  
Element: Earth  
Type: Fiend/Effect  
Atk: 2200/Def: 1500**

"Now Goblins, attack his Bat Rouge!" Erza commanded as the Goblin Squad attack the Bat Maiden.

 **Goblin Elite Attack Force(Atk: 2200)**

 ***DM: Bat Rouge(Atk: 900)**

 **(Naruto LP:3800 - 1300 = 2500)**

"Now I'll end my turn which means my Goblins go into Def position." Erza said as she ended her turn while the Goblins laid around the field.

"My turn." Naruto said as he drew a card and started his move. "I overlay my three Level 4 Maiden to XYZ Summon." he exclaimed as the three Maidens on the field turned into beams of energy matching their Elements, Light Golden-Yellow for Kishi and Earth Brownish-Orange for Laura and Trap-Snapper, as the three beams shot into a Black vortex above the field. "I XYZ Summon, **Demonic Maiden: Mayonaka**!" he exclaimed as Mayonaka appeared onto the field in her new demonic glory.

Mayonaka full-body armor was replaced with a Midnight Blue Armored-Leotard and matching blade gauntlets and large Butterfly wings matching her original look on her back. Without her helmet and full-body suit, it was revealed that she has long Midnight-Violet hair reaching her lower back and that her skin was Lunar-White as she has three Midnight Violet energy orbs circling around her.

 ***Demonic Maiden: Mayonaka: Rank4  
Element: Dark  
Type: Warrior/XYZ/Effect  
Atk: 2600/Def: 2000**

Erza was so stun by how beautiful Mayonaka looked, she completely forgot about her facedown card.

"Next I'll active Mayonaka's Effect by using an Overlay unit, now when she destroy a Monster in Def mode, you take the difference as damage." Naruto explained as a Overlay unit flew into the Butterfly Maiden's Gauntlet. "Now attack her Goblins with Lunar Blade Storm!" he exclaimed as Mayonaka flew into the air, her blades glowing Midnight Blue, before diving towards the Goblins and slashed all of them as a huge gust of wind blew through the field.

 ***DM: Mayonaka(Atk: 2600)**

 **Goblin Elite Attack Force(Def: 1500)**

 **(Erza LP:600 - 1100 = 0)**

Snapping out of her daze, Erza realized that her Life points had dropped to zero as Iruka congratulated Naruto for winning before a small smile appeared on her face.

"Guess he surprised me with so many interesting Maidens." Erza said to herself before removing the Deck she barrowed as she left the field. "Can't wait for the next time we meet, we'll see how you fair against MY Maidens." she chuckled at the thought of a Maiden vs. Maiden Duel between her and the Blonde as she returned to Fairy Tail to report the Mission results, even though she still doesn't understand why this was marked an S-rank job when it's clearly more along the lines of a D-rank.

 **/ /Hours Later, Naruto's Bunker/ /**

After earning his Headband, Naruto decided to returned back towards his and the Maiden's home.

"I can't believe we actually dueled against THE Titania of Fairy Tail Academy!" Venus, Trap-Snapper, squealed as Naruto was watering her flowerbed.

"Venus, remember she was using another Teacher's Deck instead of her _OWN_ Deck of Armored Maidens." Naruto said as he remembered where he heard Erza's name from.

"But still, we went against a real Pro-Duelist!" Venus squealed as Naruto couldn't blame her for being excited since he was also excited to face out against a Pro, even though the moment was ruined when Sasuke started whining and complaining that he should of Dueled 'The Armored Slut' and make her his servant to help revive his Clan when his Older Sister Satsuki killed them all in a Shadow Duel three years ago.

"When is Team Placement again?" Venus asked since she forgotten after finding out they dueled against Erza.

"Next week, so let spend this time to finally relax without Sasuke or his Fanclub annoying us." Naruto said before his Bunker Alarm went off.

"I swear if it's another one of the Civilian Council's Lapdog... " Naruto groaned out in annoyance before grabbing his Duel Disk that he made himself and headed up towards the Forest.

 **/ /Area in the middle of the Forest/ /**

Mizuki could only grin as he headed towards the border with the Forbidden Scroll full of old 'Jutsus' that his Master can turn into Cards.

"HA! Those idiots really thought they could keep this from me." Mizuki said arrogantly as he killed the guards protecting the scroll.

"WATER WHIP! ! !" a voice exclaimed as a whip of water shot in front of the Silver hair Teacher before looking up to see Naruto and Rana standing on top of a tree branch before jumping down.

"Why am I not surprise, the selfish bastard finally shows his true colors." Naruto said in a monotone voice as the traitor got up on his feet.

"Well if it isn't the Demon Brat and his Fish Slut." Mizuki snarled before pulling a small Dark Gem and placed it on his Duel Disk. "If you want this scroll, then you're going to have to beat me Demon Spawn." he added with an arrogant smirk as the Gem glowed as his Disk activated. _'With this Shadow Gem, I'll be able to send that Hell Spawn back where he came from as the Yondaime and his Wife should of done a long time ago.'_ he thought as a Dark Eerie Mist surrounded the area.

"Let get this over with." Naruto said activating his Disk while Rana returned to the Deck.

 **(Naruto LP:4000 vs. Mizuki LP:4000)**

Both of them drew five cards a Naruto made the first move.

"I'll be the one to start things off." Naruto said as he drew a Card and looked at his hand **(Monster Reborn(Spell), *Log Double(Trap), *DM: Q-Bee(Monster), *DM: Morrigan(Monster), *DM: Gemini Elves(Monster), and Ring of Defense(Spell))** as he thought out his first move. "I'll set a Monster facedown in Def mode and end my turn with another facedown." he said as he set his two cards down.

"My move Demon." Mizuki said drawing a card as he looked at his before smirking. "First I play Stop Defense to bring your Monster into Atk mode." he said as the facedown Monster was flipped up into Atk mode.

The Maiden was a Humanoid Bee with Lavender hair, big Purple compound eyes, large Purple and Bronze pattern stinger and White fuzz rings around her neck and wrists. Her figure as a slim hourglass with E-cup breasts, slim narrow waist and wide hips to support her large stinger. Her outfit was a Purple leotard with the chest area having the same pattern as her stinger, Light Purple pantyhose, and armored kneepads with a large spike on them.

 ***Demonic Maiden: Q-Bee: Lv3  
Element: Dark  
Type: Insect/Effect  
Atk: 900/Def: 400**

" _PPpppphhh..._ HAHAHAHAHAHA! ! ! You summoned a Loli as your first Monster, HAHAHAHAHA!" Mizuki laughed as Q-Bee was child sized, being 4ft1inch tall, as he continue laughing.

Q-Bee buzzed with an annoyed pout on her face before flying towards the still laughing Teacher and kneed him right in the cock with her knee spike.

" _AAAAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! ! ! ! !..._ " Mizuki wailed like a dying whale as the spike pieced through his nuts.

 **(Mizuki LP:4000 - 1500 = 2500)**

"How did I lose Life points, what did you do you fucking Demon!?" Mizuki demanded in a very high pitch voice as Naruto and Q-Bee laughed at how funny he sound.

"I... It's Q-Bee's Flip Effect, when she flipped into face-up position, then my Opponent takes 300 points of damage times the number of cards in their hand. And since you have five, then that's 1500 points right there." Naruto after he calm down from his fit of laugher while the Silver hair traitor just growled in anger.

What they didn't notice was that when Mizuki lost a lot of his Life point, part of his soul left his body from where Q-Bee pierced him.

"I summon **Tiger Axe** in Atk mode!" Mizuki exclaimed, his voice still high pitch, as a anthropomorphic Tiger wearing Blue armor holding a large axe appeared on the field.

 **Tiger Axe: Lv4  
Element: Earth  
Type: Beast-Warrior  
Atk: 1300/Def: 1100**

"Next I'll equip him with **Axe of Despair** to increase his Atk by 1000!" he added as **Tiger Axe's** axe was replace with a fiendish looking axe.

 **Tiger Axe(Atk: 1300 + 1000 = 2300)**

"Now **Tiger Axe** , slash that Bimbo Bug with Primal Swing!" Mizuki commanded as his Monster released a roar as he charged towards Q-Bee with his axe ready to slash her in half.

"I activate the Trap **Log Double** , since you targeted a Monster with 1000 or lower Atk points, then your attack is negated and your Battle Phrase ends." Naruto said as Q-Bee disappeared in a puff of smoke as **Tiger Axe** swung his axe only to slash a log in half instead of the Bee Maiden.

"I'll end my turn with three facedowns, your move Demon." Mizuki growled as he ended his turn.

"My draw." Naruto said as he drew a card, but before he could make his move, the former Academy Teacher decided to tell him why he's hated so much in the Village.

"Want to know why everyone call you a Demon, over 13 years ago a Monster called the 'Kyubi' attacked the Village killing nearly everyone if the Yondaime Hokage didn't stop the uncontrollable beast. But the Yondaime couldn't destroy it no, instead he sprit the Monster power and soul into two babies born that night." Mizuki started before a smirk appeared on his face. "He sealed the Kyubi's Power into his newborn Daughter while sealing the Soul into another baby he found. And that baby was you Naruto! You are the Kyubi, the Demon the nearly destroyed Konoha as the Yondaime and his Wife are training their Daughter to control _**YOUR**_ Power to put _**YOU**_ in _**YOUR**_ place where you belong you Monster!" he laughed like a mad man as he expected the Blonde Brat to cry.

Naruto released a small chuckle before blowing up to full blown laugher which caused Mizuki to stop his laughing.

"What are you laughing about Kyubi!" Mizuki demanded as he wanted the brat to cry at learning why he was being hated.

"Because you, and all those other idiots ready thought I would let what my _Parents_ did to me get to me." Naruto said, adding venom to the word 'Parents' as he glared at the Silver hair man while Q-Bee have a wide grin on her face. "They made their choice in saving this Hellhole while also abandoning their own Son, but I don't care, because the Demonic Maidens been more of a family to me then those two idiots would ever be." he added looking at his Deck.

"Through good times and bad, through thick and thin, whenever I felt lonely, or scared, or even sick they have always been by my side and I love each and every one of them because of it!" Naruto exclaimed, not noticing the blush on Q-Bee's face or the Maidens in his hand. "The Maidens are my true family as I already have an even better Mother and Sister than those two Uzumakis who ABANDONED FAMILY which is considered the worst sin imaginable among the Clan as that Woman and her Daughter are nothing more than a disgrace of the Uzumaki name!" he shouted with all his heart as his eyes glowed as he went to finish this duel.

"Family is more than just blood, it's also about how you care about each other, have each other's back, and support one another no matter what happens! I play the Spell **Change of Heart** , this allow me to take control of one of your Monsters for this turn as I'm taking your **Tiger Axe** to my side!" Naruto exclaimed as the Beast-Warrior disappeared from Mizuki's field before reappearing on his. "Next I'll tribute your **Tiger** **Axe** to summon **Demonic Maiden: Morrigan** to the field in Atk mode!" he added as a new Maiden appeared onto the field.

The Maiden looked like an older version of Lilith, only with long Aquamarine hair reaching her lower back and have a Black and Purple version of Lilith's wings and outfit. Her figure was very curvy with a well toned built with full perky E-cup breasts, slim waist, wide hips with a soft toned ass and long luscious legs.

 ***Demonic Maiden: Morrigan: Lv6  
Element: Dark  
Type: Fiend/Effect  
Atk: 2000/Def: 1800**

"I activate **Trap Hole** to destroy your Demon Bitch!" Mizuki exclaimed activating the Trap Card as Morrigan fell into a large hole.

"Then I'll just bring her back with **Monster Reborn**!" Naruto said as Morrigan flew out of the hole she fell in. "Now Morrigan, Q-Bee, attack him directly!" he added as both Maidens nodded before the Bee Maiden pierced the Silver hair Teacher with her stinger.

"GGGAAAAAAHHHHH!" Mizuki gasped out in pain as Q-Bee pierced right through his body, causing him to cough out globs of blood as Q-Bee pulled out, leaving a hole right through him as more of his soul left his body as he looked like raisin as Morrigan blasted him with a beam of dark energy that destroyed him leaving nothing left.

 **(Mizuki LP:2500 - 900 - 2000 = 0)**

"Game over, Sensei." Naruto said as the mist cleared up while the gem on Mizuki's Disk burst into flames destroying the broken Disk and Cards. "Did you get the Scroll Rouge-chan?" he asked as the Bat Maiden appeared in front of him and Morrigan and Q-Bee holding the scroll.

"Yep, good thing I snatched this while Q-Bee speared him in the kiwis." Rouge giggled as she left to return the scroll while Naruto returned to his Bunker, ready to relax for the whole week before team placements.

 **/ / / / /**

 **Another end to another Chapter as I hope you all liked the surprise appearance of Erza Scarlett and that Naruto was abandoned by his family the night he was born.**

 **See you next time and have a Happy 4th of July!**


	6. Demonic Maidens Bio P1

**Hey everyone, this is NOT a chapter, but instead a first page bio for the Demonic Maidens like Height, Origin, Effect, Measurements and etc.**

 **Now to get started on the list shall we.**

 **/ / / / /**

 **1\. DM: Harpy** (Airo): Lv4  
 **Element:** Wind  
 **Type:** Winged-Beast  
 **Atk:** 1800/ **Def:** 1300  
 **Height:** 5ft7inches  
 **Hair Color:** Red  
 **Eye Color:** Green  
 **B-W-H:** 84(F)-68-82  
 **Origin Series:** Yugioh Original  
 **Effect:** None  
 **Age:** 'Ask that again I'll tear your throat out!'  
 **Species:** Harpy

 **2\. DM: Rana** (Rana): Lv4  
 **Element:** Water  
 **Type:** Fairy  
 **Atk:** 1400/ **Def:** 1200  
 **Height:** 5ft3inches  
 **Hair Color:** Aqua-Blue  
 **Eye Color:** Red  
 **B-W-H:** 66(C)-48-64  
 **Origin Series:** Digimon Frontier  
 **Effect:** When she's targeted for an attack, the attacking Monster loses 100 Atk points times their own Level.  
 **Age:** 'It's rude to ask a Lady her Age'  
 **Species:** Humanoid Frog/Fish

 **3\. DM: Lilith** (Lilith): Lv3  
 **Element:** Dark  
 **Type:** Fiend  
 **Atk:** 1000/ **Def:** 1000  
 **Height:** 4ft5inches **(Pre-Teen)** /5ft6inches **(Adult)**  
 **Hair Color:** Lavender  
 **Eye Color:** Pink  
 **B-W-H:** 55(A)-50-54 **(Pre-Teen)** /74(C)-59-83 **(Adult)  
Origin Series:** Darkstalkers  
 **Effect:** If she's destroyed by Battle or Card Effect, special summon **Demonic Maiden: Morrigan** from your hand onto the Field and increase her Atk and Def points by 500.  
 **Age:** 8-10 years younger than her Big Sister  
 **Species:** Succubus

 **4\. DM: Black Widow** (Natasha): Lv7  
 **Element:** Dark  
 **Type:** Insect  
 **Atk:** 2400/ **Def:** 1500  
 **Height:** 6ft10inches  
 **Hair Color:** Dark Red  
 **Eye Color:** Blue  
 **B-W-H:** 88(G)-67-Bottom part's a Black Widow Spider body  
 **Origin Series:** Marvel  
 **Effect:** When she destroy a Monster in Atk mode, your Opponent takes additional damage equal to half that Monster's original Atk points.  
 **Age:** Early 30s  
 **Species:** Arachne

 **5\. DM: Bat Rouge** (Rouge): Lv3  
 **Element:** Dark  
 **Type:** Winged-Beast  
 **Atk:** 900/ **Def:** 700  
 **Height:** 5ft3inches  
 **Hair Color:** White  
 **Eye Color:** Teal-Green  
 **B-W-H:** 67(E)-52-68  
 **Origin Series:** Sonic the Hedgehog  
 **Effect:** When this card is on the field, during your Standby Phrase, send the top three cards of your Opponent's Deck to the Graveyard.  
 **Age:** 23  
 **Species:** Humanoid Bat

 **6\. DM: Illusion Elf** (Yakumo): Lv3  
 **Element:** Dark  
 **Type:** Spellcaster  
 **Atk:** 1200/ **Def:** 1500  
 **Height:** 5ft4inches  
 **Hair Color:** Brown  
 **Eye Color:** Light Brown  
 **B-W-H:** 68(G)-55-67  
 **Origin Series:** Naruto  
 **Effect:** When this card is on the Field, you can replay Spell/Trap Cards in your Graveyard. When you do, those cards are banished from play.  
 **Age:** The same as Naruto.  
 **Species:** Dark Elf

 **7\. DM: Gemini Elves** (Lora and Kachua): Lv4  
 **Element:** Earth  
 **Type:** Spellcaster  
 **Atk:** 1900/ **Def:** 900  
 **Height:** 5ft5inches **(Both)**  
 **Hair Color:** Blonde **(Lora)** Brown **(Kachua)**  
 **Eye Color:** Crystal Blue **(Lora)** Amethyst **(Kachua)**  
 **B-W-H:** 82(G)-70-84 **(Both)**  
 **Origin Series:** Yugioh  
 **Effect:** When summoned to the Field, every face-up Spell/Trap Cards on your Opponent's Field are destroyed.  
 **Age:** Early 30s **(Both)**  
 **Species:** Dark Elves

 **8\. DM: Crystal Knight** (Kishi): Lv4  
 **Element:** Light  
 **Type:** Warrior  
 **Atk:** 1500/ **Def:** 1600  
 **Height:** 5ft6inches  
 **Hair Color:** Blonde  
 **Eye Color:** Blue  
 **B-W-H:** 78(E)-59-75  
 **Origin Series:** Yugioh  
 **Effect:** None  
 **Age:** 26  
 **Species:** Crystal Human

 **9\. DM: X-Razor** (Laura): Lv4  
 **Element:** Earth  
 **Type:** Warrior  
 **Atk:** 1600/ **Def:** 1200  
 **Height:** 5ft2inches  
 **Hair Color:** Black  
 **Eye Color:** Green  
 **B-W-H:** 68(D)-54-64  
 **Origin Series:** Marvel  
 **Effect:** Select one Monster your Opponent controls and halve that Monster's Atk points.  
 **Age:** 19  
 **Species:** Human/Wolverine Hybrid

 **10\. DM: Trap-Snapper** (Venus): Lv4  
 **Element:** Earth  
 **Type:** Plant  
 **Atk:** 800/ **Def:** 1400  
 **Height:** 5ft4inches  
 **Hair Color:** Dark Forest-Green  
 **Eye Color:** Yellow-Green  
 **B-W-H:** 70(D)-56-66  
 **Origin Series:** Monster Girl  
 **Effect:** When your Opponent activates a Trap Card, special summon this card from either your Hand or Graveyard. When this Card is on the Field, all Trap Cards your Opponent activate are destroyed and they take 500 points of damage.  
 **Age:** No idea herself.  
 **Species:** Flytrap Dryad

 **11\. DM: Mayonaka** (Mayonaka): Rank4  
 **Element:** Dark  
 **Type:** Warrior  
 **Atk:** 2600/ **Def:** 2000  
 **Height:** 5ft6inches  
 **Hair Color:** Midnight-Violet  
 **Eye Color:** Red  
 **B-W-H:** 88(H)-76-85  
 **Origin Series:** Yugioh  
 **Effect:** Using one Overlay Unit, when this card destroy a Monster in Def mode, your Opponent takes the difference as damage.  
 **Age:** 33  
 **Species:** Human/Papillion Hybid

 **12\. DM: Q-Bee** (Q-Bee): Lv3  
 **Element:** Dark  
 **Type:** Insect  
 **Atk:** 900/Def: 400  
 **Height:** 4ft1inch  
 **Hair Color:** Lavender  
 **Eye Color:** Purple  
 **B-W-H:** 60(E)-47-63  
 **Origin Series:** Darkstalkers  
 **Effect:** FLIP: When this card is flipped face-up, your Opponent takes 300 points of damage times the number of cards in their Hand.  
 **Age:** Old enough but hates when people call her 'Loli' or 'Child'.  
 **Species:** Humanoid Bee

 **13\. DM: Morrigan** (Morrigan): Lv6  
 **Element:** Dark  
 **Type:** Fiend  
 **Atk:** 2000/ **Def:** 1800  
 **Height:** 5ft8inches  
 **Hair Color:** Aquamarine  
 **Eye Color:** Azure  
 **B-W-H:** 86(E)-56-83  
 **Origin Series:** Darkstalkers  
 **Effect:** If you control more than two Monsters, this card can't be destroyed by Battle and you take no damage.  
 **Age:** 'Ask that again and I'll destroy what makes you a Man/Woman'  
 **Species:** Succubus

 **14\. DM: ? ? ?** (Samantha): Lv?  
 **Element:** ? ? ?  
 **Type:** Beast-Warrior  
 **Atk:** ? ? ?/ **Def:** ? ? ?  
 **Height:** 5ft7inches  
 **Hair Color:** Dark-Brown  
 **Eye Color:** Brown  
 **B-W-H:** 92(H)-73-90  
 **Origin Series:** Adventure Time  
 **Effect:** ? ? ?  
 **Age:** 28  
 **Species:** Humanoid Dog

 **15\. DM: ? ? ?** (Ikusei): Lv4  
 **Element:** Light  
 **Type:** Spellcaster  
 **Atk:** 800/ **Def:** 2000  
 **Height:** 5ft4inches  
 **Hair Color:** Blonde  
 **Eye Color:** Blue  
 **B-W-H:** ? ? ?  
 **Origin Series:** Yugioh  
 **Effect:** ? ? ?  
 **Age:** 24  
 **Species:** Elf

 **/ / / / /**

 **And there are the Maidens we know so far as the next Chapter will be Team Placement as well as Naruto's first Tag-Duel with a partner.**

 **See you all back on the story**.


	7. Namikazes Return, Kunou vs Minako

**Okay I'm back with the REAL Chapter where we'll see some surprise Guests as well as Team Placements.**

 **Remember I DON'T own Naruto or Yugioh or any other Series.**

 **Now time for the Story!**

"Duel!" - Normal Speaking  
 _"Duel!" - Spirit/Mind Talking or Announcing  
'Duel!' - Thought_  
 **4000 - Card Name or Life Points  
*Duel!* - OC Cards**  
 _("Duel!") - Recap_

 **/ / / / /**

 **/Namikazes Return, Kunou vs. Minako!/**

" _GGGGrrrrrrooooooaaaaa..._ " Naruto groaned as he woke up while feeling weight on his chest while his vision was blocked by Golden-Blonde hair.

Getting the blanket off, he saw a Girl a year younger than him sleeping on top of him as she was completely naked.

" _MMMmmmmm..._ Good morning, _BIG_ Brother." the Girl purred, grinding herself against his pajama pants, as she opened her Golden-Yellow eyes with slit pupils.

The Girl was 4ft7inches in height with Blonde Fox ears and six Blonde tails Auburn tips that sway behind her. Despite being younger, she was already starting to bloom towards maturity as her figure as slim with soft curves with a ample B-cup bust, flat stomach and soft hips as she was still growing.

"Morning to you too _LITTLE_ Sister." Naruto teased as the Kitsune Girl puffed her cheeks and pout.

"I may be little, but one day I'll be as big as Mother." the Girl said crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"What this I see, both my Children becoming intimate with each other. _Hmhmhmhm_." a soft voice giggled as both Blondes turn to see an older version of the Girl standing in the doorway with her hand covering her mouth.

The Woman have long Golden-Blonde hair and Golden-Yellow eyes with slit pupils as she also has Fox ears and nine tails. Her figure was divine as it was a slim curvy hourglass with huge firm I-cup breasts, slim waist and wide hips wide an soft rear that turns a lot of heads as she was wearing a bath-robe, showing a large portion of her cleavage, as her hair and skin was wet meaning she just got out of the hot-springs.

"MOTHER!" the Girl exclaimed with a heavy blush on her face as she quickly covered herself with the blanket.

"Now Kunou, if you wanted to mark your Older Brother as your Mate, then you should of done so while he had the week off. Now go get dress as today's Team Placement as I've _degusted_ with Hiruzen-san about letting Naruto being a Back-up Duelist." the Woman said as by degusted, she means threaten to burn the Old Hokage's secret collection of Icha Icha books in front of the entire Village while also telling everyone that he uses the Crystal Ball in his Office to peek on the Women's Hot-springs.

Kunou quickly disappeared back into the Deck as the Older Kitsune Woman sat down next to him.

"Hey Yasaka-san, just wanted to say thanks for everything these past few years as well as you and Kunou-chan being the Mother and Sister I've never had." Naruto said as he look at the very Woman who gave him the **Maiden Demonization** Card and Deck in the first place.

"Of course Naru-kun, a Mother Fox always look after her Kits." Yasaka said while hugging her Adopted Son. "Now get ready, don't want to miss the look on the Uchiha brat's face when he hears that you're going to be your own team." she chuckled before returning to the Deck has Naruto decided to get ready.

 **/Konoha Duel Academy/**

The Graduating Class talked among each other as Iruka walked into the room as he used his mysterious 'Giant Head' technique to quiet them.

"Okay, now before I announce Teams, today we have a new Student that will be joining our class." the Scarred Teacher said before several Students started complaining before Sasuke opened his mouth.

"What make this Loser so special that they just graduate without even coming to this Academy. If anyone should graduate without doing the Academy should be me." Sasuke said as the Fangirls that somehow manage to pass agreed.

"Well this Student happens to be the Yondaime's Daughter as she been studying with her Parents while they were away and win against an Elite Jonin in only one turn. Now Class, please welcome Minako Namikaze Uzumaki, Heiress of the Namikaze Clan!" Iruka announced as a Girl that's the same age as Naruto walked into the room.

The Girl has long Red hair tied in a ponytail, Violet color eyes and Whisker-like birthmarks on her face. Her outfit was a Green dress over a White T-Shirt as she has a Duel Disk strapped to her wrist and Black Sandals as she looked over the Class before grinning as she saw Naruto.

The Whiskered Blonde just rolled his eyes as Iruka asked her to take a seat.

 **/ /Hokage Office/ /**

Looking in the Classroom through the Crystal Ball were Hiruzen as well as six other people.

First were Minato Namikaze and his Wife Kushina Uzumaki along with their 6 year old Daughter Miso Namikaze Uzumaki, Heiress of the Uzumaki Clan.

Next were his old Students, Tsunade Senju along with her Student Shizune and Jiraiya of the Sannins as well as the kid's Godparents.

"Look Mommy, there Big Sis and Big Brother!" Miso, a Girl with short Blonde hair with Red highlights and Blue eyes, exclaimed happily at seeing her Older Brother for the first time.

"Yes it is Sweetie, and you'll be seeing him a lot often." Kushina said since when they got back, the first thing they did was make Team Placements so that the Red hair Woman could teach both her kids as well as surprise their only Son as they know he will welcome them with open arms.

 **/ /Classroom/ /**

"Okay Team 7 under the command of Kakashi Hatake are Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno... " "YES, TRUE LOVE ALWAYS WIN!" "... and Kiba Inuzuka." Iruka said, ignoring Sakura crying about being on the same team with a flea biting mutt and Akamaru while Sasuke complain about being stuck with worthless dead weights.

"For Team 8 under the command of Kurenai Yuhi are Hinata Hyuga, Ino Yamanaka, and Nami Mere." Iruka said as the two Heiresses looked over towards a Girl with Short Orange hair wearing a White and Blue striped top and Jeans as Nami is the Adopted Daughter of a retire Kunoichi turned Farmer.

"Team 9 are still active, Team 10 under the command of Asuma Sarutobi are Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akimichi and Shino Aburame." Iruka said only to see Shikamaru sleeping, Choji eating a bag of chips, and Shino just sitting there silently.

"Now Minako will be working under with her Mother Kushina Uzumaki while Naruto won't be a part of a Team since he was given the Rank of Special Genin meaning he'll either be called for Back-up or to fill in for one of the other Team's members.

"WWWHHHHAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTT! ! !" some of the class exclaimed in shock, Sasuke and Minako more so since the Uchiha Heir thought he should be given that Rank while Minako was upset because her Mother said that she'll be on a team WITH her Brother.

 **/ /Hokage Office/ /**

The Class weren't the only ones shocked as the Namikaze Family thought they asked for BOTH Naruto and Minako to be on the same team.

"Sensei, I thought Naruto and Minako were both going to be put on the same team?" Jiraiya asked his old Teacher about why those two aren't on the same team.

"Because his Mother requested that he be given the Rank after the first year if he shows that he improve himself, which he did since he manage to defeat several Genins, Chunins, Jonins, and ANBU that attack or challenged him. Just the other night he defeated a Traitor that stole the Forbidden Scroll and murders the people guarding it as his first A-Rank Mission." Hiruzen said as he showed them all Naruto's Duel Record after he got his **Demonic Maiden** Deck win over 50 wins, not counting the Duels against Sasuke or his Fan-club, and 0 loses.

"But I never made such a request." Kushina said as she wanted her baby boy to be part of the family against since Training Minako to control the 'Kyubi's' Powers was all for nothing since they didn't have the Soul.

"I meant his Adopted Mother Yasaka who owns a Spa as she Adopted Naruto when he was 8 years old." Hiruzen said before showing them a photo of Naruto with his Adopted Mother and Sister Kunou from Family Day 5 years ago.

"OH MY KAMI, Look at those wonderful breasts! They're even larger than Tsu-hime!" Jiraiya said, giggling perversely as he stared at Yasaka's chest, before getting punched in the back of his head.

"Anyway, Yasaka was also the one who taught Naruto how to use the Deck she gave him." Hiruzen added before he was interrupted.

"Hey Mommy, Daddy, there's a Girl who look like the one in the picture hugging Naruto." Miso said getting their attention as they all looked at the Crystal Ball.

 **/ /Classroom/ /**

"Hey Kunou-chan, did you get the pictures?" Naruto asked with a grin as his Adopted Sister, wearing a White Shirt and Garnet Skirt with her ears and tails hidden so she look like a normal human, gave a wide grin as she showed the pictures of everyone reaction to his Rank.

"Hey Dope, I demand you surrender you Rank to me this instance!" Sasuke demanded with his Fangirls agreeing.

"YEAH! And who's the fucking Sl..." Sakura started before Naruto punched her hard in the face knocking her out with a broken nose and a few missing teeth.

"You can yell at me and insult me all you want, but no one, and I mean NO ONE, insult my Little Sister." Naruto growled before calming himself down as he was leaking KI causing the Fangirls to faint while causing the other Students to sweat in fear.

The only ones not affected were Kunou and Minako, both feeling turned on by their Fox instincts, Kunou being a natural born Kitsune while Minako was being affected by Yasaka's Power sealed inside of her.

 _'OOOOoooohhhh... I love it when Naruto's being all dominate.' 'Why does my body feel hot all of a sudden?'_ both of them thought while unknowingly rubbing their thighs together.

"Now that we know the Teams, me and my Sister are returning home since I know Yasaka-Kaa-san is going to teach us some new Strategies and Tactics for our Decks." Naruto calmly said as him and Kunou walked those the door.

"But Naruto, Kaa-san was going to teach US new Strategies with our Decks!" Minako called out getting the whole Class attention as they want to know the Yondaime's Daughter was so interested in him.

"Um, sorry but didn't you hear that MY Big Brother will be he own Team since he earned that Rank through hard work and determination." Kunou said annoyed that the Red hair girl was wasting their time.

"He's not your Brother, he's MY BROTHER!" Minako growled before punching the Golden-Blonde girl in the face while shocking the rest of the class by announcing that Naruto was really the Yondaime's Son.

"Now then, let go see our... GAHH!" whatever Minako was saying was interrupted as she was punched in the stomach, so hard she coughed up blood, before looking up with tears in her eyes as Naruto was the one who hit her with a deep glare in his eyes.

 **/ /Hokage's Office/ /**

Minato and Kushina were shocked to see they own Son punch his own Sister.

"Sensei, you said that Naruto would welcome his Sister with open arms!?" Tsunade exclaimed with an angry expression as the first thing she was going to teach Naruto was how he SHOULD respect his Sister.

"No, I said that Naruto WOULDN'T want to do anything with Minako since she's the reason Minato and Kushina abandoned him in the first place." Hiruzen explained as he begin telling them of how Naruto knew all about how his Parents left him to a live of abuse and torment as he was labeled a Demon since he put all the pieces together when the Orphanage threw him out when he was 4 years old.

"But I thought he would simply forgive us since we had to teach Minako how to control the Kyubi's power." Minato said as the elderly man shook his head.

"When he stopped the Scroll from being stolen, he left a note saying that your reason for leaving him was stupid and that he proved he doesn't need or want you two in his life as he has a REAL Mother who doesn't favor or prefer one child over the other." Hiruzen said as everyone was shocked as he showed them the note and everything on there word for word.

 **/ /Classroom/ /**

"Dope, for hitting my future wife, I challenge you to a Duel!" Sasuke demanded as the whiskered Blonde was helping Kunou back up.

"If it will shut you up, then fine." Naruto said as he was getting annoyed.

"Good, and let make this interesting. A tag Duel, you and your worthless Slut against me and Namikaze-chan. If we win, then I get your Deck and your loser Sister as my Slave to serve my great Clan forever!" Sasuke said full of arrogance as he stared at Kunou's body.

"No way in Hell Ducky-chan! And besides, Naruto is way more bigger than you as I know since we both take Baths together with our Mother." Kunou said, causing several girls to blush while some of the boys got nose bleeds from the thought, as if she was just talking about the weather.

 **/ /Hokage's Office/ /**

Jiraiya was giggling perversely as he was quickly writing in his notebook for a new Icha Icha story that he was thinking of titling it 'Family Bath Time' before feeling a mass of KI directed at him as he saw Kushina, Tsunade and Shizune glaring hard at him before screaming as he was beaten by the three Women.

 **/ /Classroom/ /**

"H-H-How b-b-big?" a blight blushing Hinata asked softly as nobody heard her.

"Then how about this, we win then Naruto will have to be on my team and Uchiha-san get his Rank." Minako said as she recovered while giving the Blonde girl a glare.

"Okay, but if we win, then Ducky-chan have to kiss Dog-breath on the lips." Kunou said with a sneaky grin on her face as she pointed at Kiba.

"Deal!" Minako agreed before either Sasuke or Kiba could complain about the agreement.

 **/ /Hokage's Office/ /**

"Not again." Hiruzen groaned as he rubbed his forehead.

"What is it Monkey-Jiji?" Miso asked as she was confused by what Hiruzen so worry about since she seen her Parents kiss all the time.

"It's just that every time Kunou makes a bet against anyone you bet Sasuke would win against Naruto, they would have to do humiliating things if they lost." Hiruzen said as he explained about how is the past five years Kunou had made dozens of people do ridiculous things like hug Might Guy, spend a whole week wearing nothing but a Chicken Costume, hug Might Guy, eat a bucket of worms, hug Might Guy and several other stuff.

Kushina couldn't help but chuckled as she wished she thought of those when she was in the Academy.

"Anyway, look like they're about to Duel." Hiruzen said as they turned towards the Crystal Ball to watch.

 **/ /Academy Dueling Field/ /**

Everyone was in the area to watch the Duel some of them might not get a chance to see again as Naruto, Kunou, Sasuke, and Minako took their place on the field.

"Okay this is how the Tag Duel will work, both sides will have 8000 Life points and will have to share the same field with five Monster Slots and Spell/Trap zones, also no one can attack until each one had a turn." Iruka explained the rules as the four of them activated their Duel Disks, Sasuke and Kunou using Academy Disks while Naruto and Minako used their own Disks, as they were all ready to duel as each drew five cards.

 **(Sasuke & Minako LP: 8000 vs. Naruto & Kunou LP: 8000)**

"Elites go first Dope." Sasuke said as he drew a card. "I summon **Flame Manipulator** in Atk mode!" he exclaimed as a tanned skin Man with Blue hair wearing a Purple shirt and Blue pants appeared through a pillar of fire.

 **Flame Manipulator: Lv3  
Element: Fire  
Type: Spellcaster  
Atk: 900/Def: 1000**

"Next I'll equip him with **Salamandra** to give him 700 points of extra fire power." Sasuke said as his Monster was surrounded by a veil of fire as his attack power increased.

 **Flame Manipulator (Atk: 900 + 700 = 1600)**

"Now I'll end my turn, your turn Loser." Sasuke said as he finished his turn.

"You really need to come up with something better if that's all you can say." Naruto said as he drew a card and looked at his hand **(Shield and Sword(Spell), *DM: Harpy(Monster), *Elemental Gauntlet(Spell), *DM: Q-Bee(Monster), Negate Attack(Trap), and *Soul Curse(Trap))** as he thought his move out.

"I'll set a Monster in facedown Def position and end my turn with a facedown." Naruto said as he told Kunou what cards are on the field through their mind talking.

"Now I'll draw." Minako said as she drew a card and started her turn. "I summon **Tree Toad** onto the field in Atk mode and play the Spell **Double Summon** to also summon **Steel Toad** in Def mode." Minako said as a Green and Brown colored Toad wearing a Hat and Jacket made of leave holding a wooden staff along with a Silver and Bronze colored Toad wearing a Kabuto helmet and armor appeared on the field.

 ***Tree Toad: Lv3  
Element: Earth  
Type: Aqua  
Atk: 1000/Def: 800**

 ***Steel Toad: Lv3  
Element: Earth  
Type: Aqua/Effect  
Atk: 500/Def: 1300**

"Now I'll end my turn with a facedown." Minako said as she finished her turn.

"My move then." Kunou said as she drew a card as she looked at her hand **(*DM: Jiang-Shi(Monster), Lightning Vortex(Spell) *DM: Cat Blaze(Monster), Draining Shield(Trap), *DM: Siren(Monster), and *DM: Medusa(Monster))** before making her move. "I summon **Demonic Maiden: Cat Blaze** to the field in Atk Mode." she said as a Anthropomorphic Cat with Lavender and White fur, Yellow eyes, Lavender Hair and a long tail with Violet tips, and a Red jewel on her forehead appeared on the field.

 ***Demonic Maiden: Cat Blaze: Lv3  
Element: Fire  
Type: Beast/Effect  
Atk: 800/Def: 800**

"Now for her Effect, during my Standby Phase, she can deal 100 points of damage to my Opponent times the number of cards in my hand. Since there are five cards in my hand, than that's 500 points of damage right there." Kunou said as Blaze created a Violet color fireball between her paws/hands and threw it before spitting into five smaller fireballs that hit both of them.

 **(Sasuke & Minako LP: 8000 - 500 = 7500)**

"Next I'll play the Spell **Lightning Vortex** , by sending a card from my hand to the Graveyard, every Monsters on your field are destroyed." Kunou added as she sent a card from her hand into the Graveyard slot before several bolts of lightning electrocuted Sasuke and Minako's Monsters destroying them.

"Now I'll end my turn with a facedown, your move Ducky-chan." Kunou said with a grin as she finished her turn.

 **/ /Hokage's Office/ /**

"Wow, not only doing some small damage, but also destroying all their Monsters to leave them open for direct attacks." Shizune noted watching the duel.

"Well Naruto and Kunou learn a lot from their Mother about how to use their Demonic Maiden Decks." Hiruzen said before explaining about what Demonic Maidens are before returning to the Duel.

 **/ /Academy Duel Field/ /**

"Draw!" Sasuke exclaimed as he drew a card before smirking. "I play the Spell **Ookazi** to hit bouth of you with 800 points of damage." he said before both Blondes were blasted by the Spell Card's effect.

 **(Naruto & Kunou LP: 8000 - 800 = 7200)**

"Next I play **Card Destruction** which make us discard our entire hands and draw the same amount that we discarded." Sasuke said as all four of them discarded their hand before drawing the same amount they had before **(Sasuke: 2, Minako: 3, Naruto: 4 and Kunou: 3)** and smirked as he saw what two cards he drew. "Now since I don't have any Monsters on my field, I can special summon **Flame Tiger** from my Graveyard for skipping my next Draw Phrase." he added as the fire beast appeared on the field releasing a loud roar.

 **Flame Tiger: Lv4  
Element: Fire  
Type: Beast/Effect  
Atk: 1800/ Def: 0**

"Now **Flame Tiger** , attack that pathetic Cat!" Sasuke exclaimed as he commanded his Monster to attack

 _ **"RRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOAAAAAARRRRRR! ! !"**_ the Fire Beast roared as it bared it's fire covered fangs as it ready to take a bite out of the other fire feline.

 **Flame Tiger(Atk: 1800)**

 ***DM: Cat Blaze(Atk: 800)**

"I activate **Negate Attack** which stop your attack and end your turn." Naruto called out as he activated the Trap as **Flame Tiger** was pushed back by an invisible force.

"Now it my turn." the whiskered Blonde said as he drew a card while looking at his new hand **(*DM: Crystal Knight(Monster), Change of Heart(Spell), *DM: Black Widow(Monster), *Crystal Coating(Trap) and Arms Regeneration(Spell))** as he thought out his next move. "First I play **Demonic Maiden:Cat Blaze's** Effect by dealing 100 points of damage for every card in my hand and there are five cards in my hand." he said as the Fire Cat Maiden launched a fireball at the Uchiha and Namikaze Heir/Heiress doing a bit of damage.

 **(Sasuke & Minako LP: 7500 - 500 = 7000)**

"Next I flip my facedown Monster to face-up position." Naruto said as he flip summoned Q-Bee onto the field.

 ***Demonic Maiden: Q-Bee: Lv3  
Element: Dark  
Type: Insect/Effect  
Atk: 900/Def: 400**

"Now for Q-Bee's FLIP Effect, when she's flipped into face-up position, then my Opponent takes 300 points of damage times the number of cards in their hand. Now since this is a Tag Duel, then the amount in both your hands are added together. he explained as Sasuke and Minako combined cards equals five, which mean they take 1500 points of damage as Q-Bee's hands combined into a grappling gun and fired a barrage of stingers at both of them.

 **(Sasuke & Minako LP: 7000 - 1500 = 5500)**

"Now I tribute both Blaze and Q-Bee to summon **Demonic Maiden: Black Widow**!" Naruto exclaimed as both Maiden disappeared in a pillar of light as Natasha appeared on the field with her arms sparking electricity.

 ***Demonic Maiden: Black Widow: Lv7  
Element: Dark  
Type: Insect/Effect  
Atk: 2400/ Def: 1500**

 **/ /Hokage's Office/ /**

"WWWWWWOOOOOOAAAAHHHHHHH! The kid got a big breasted Monster like that, where can I find a busty Deck like that!?" Jiraiya asked with a nosebleed and perverted grin on his face before getting punched in the back of his head by Tsunade.

"That's **Demonic Maiden: Black Widow** , one of Naruto's best Monsters because she's as dangerous as she is smoking." Hiruzen said as everyone wanted to know but said that they'll have to see for themselves.

 **/ /Academy Duel Field/ /**

"Now Natasha, attack **Flame Tiger** with **Paralyzing Sting**!" Naruto exclaimed as the Arachne Maiden charged towards the Beast type with her arm sparking with electricity.

 ***DM: Black Widow(Atk: 2400)**

 **Flame Tiger(Atk: 1800)**

"I activate my Trap Card **Defense Draw** , which reduce the battle damage to 0 and I get to draw a card." Minako called out as **Flame Tiger** was destroyed while drawing a card.

"You may have stop the Battle Damage, but not the damage you receive from Black Widow's Effect." Naruto grinned as Natasha shot an electrified web at them. "When she destroy a Monster in Atk mode, you take additional damage equal to half that Monster's original Atk points." he explained as both of them were shocked by the electric web.

 **(Sasuke & Minako LP: 5500 - 900 = 4600)**

"Now I end my turn with a facedown, your move Princess." Naruto said mockingly as he finished his turn.

"My move, and when this is over I'm dragging back home Brother!" Minako said as she drew a card.

"Why do you keep calling the Dope your Brother? He's nothing more than a Clanless Loser adopted by a nameless whore and her equally whore Daughter who only good thing is being used as breeding stock as I'm going to turn those Blonde Bitches into my Slaves while making the Dope watch as I fill them with my superior Uchiha seed." Sasuke said arrogantly while his Fangirls cheered about how amazing he is for making Naruto's Mother and Sister remember they place at his feet as baby factories.

"One, you should NEVER call women that EVER again! And two, he's my Biological Brother since we share the same DNA Dumbass. Didn't the Old Monkey announce that Naruto was my Father's Son?" Minako asked glaring him thinking that this couldn't her Mother's Best Friend's Son.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! The Dope, Son of the Yondaime, now that's hilarious as if that Loser could be related to an Elite like us." Sasuke laughed before demanding that she make her move so they can make wedding plans.

 _'I should of partnered with the Inuzuka instead.'_ Minako thought as she went ahead with her move. "First I play the Field Spell **Murky Swamp**!" she exclaimed as the field was turned into a Swampy area surrounded by vegitation with mud beds on both their sides with deep murky water between them.

Naruto and Kunou were surprised to see Natasha sinking into the mud until she was leg deep while her Atk points were cut in half.

 ***DM: Black Widow(Atk: 2400 - 1200 = 1200)**

" **Murky Swamp** is a Field Spell that double the Atk points of Aqua, Fish, Reptile and Plant type Monsters while also decreasing the Atk points of Insect, Rock and Pyro type Monster by half." Minako explained before making her next move. "Next I summon **Dart Toad** in Atk mode." she added as a Purple and Blue colored toad wearing a vest with darts strapped onto it while holding a Blow-dart tube appeared on the field.

 ***Dart Toad: Lv2  
Element: Water  
Type: Aqua/Effect  
Atk: 600/Def: 200**

Once Dart Toad appeared, the effect of **Murky Swamp** doubled his Atk points.

 ***Dart Toad(Atk: 600 + 600 = 1200)**

"Now I'll activate his Effect, during my Standby Phrase, you take 200 points of damage times the Level of the Monster I choose on the field so I choose your Lv:7 Black Widow." Minako said as **Dart Toad** fired seven dart from his blow gun through the Arachne Maiden before hitting Naruto and Kunou.

 **(Naruto & Kunou LP: 7200 - 1400 = 5800)**

"Now I'll end my turn with a facedown, your turn Faker." Minako said glaring at Kunou as she ended her turn.

"If any one's a Fake it's you." Kunou said drawing a card and looked at her hand **(Block Attack(Spell), *Maiden Revival(Spell), *DM: Black Slime(Monster), and *Fusion Pot(Spell))** before looking at the Red headed Girl. "Why do you care about Naru-kun since YOUR Parents abandoned him as a baby." the Kitsune Girl said narrowing her eyes at the Namikaze Heiress.

"Because he's my Brother!" Minako exclaimed before Naruto interrupted her.

"No I'm not, how can I be your Brother if you don't know a single thing about me." Naruto said sternly narrowing his eyes at her.

"Yes I do! Your favorite food is Ramen, your favorite hobby is Training, your favorite color is Orange, and your Dream is to become Hokage!" Minako exclaimed thinking she got everything right.

 **/ /Hokage's Office/ /**

"Yes, I knew our Son would like the same things as us!" Kushina cheered as she knows her Son well enough causing everyone to shake their heads since they think Naruto like the same some as his Family while Hiruzen could only look down since they were in for a rude awakening.

 **/ /Academy Duel Field/ /**

"Wow, everything you said right now... " Naruto started as Minako grinned thinking she was right. "... you got WRONG!" he exclaimed shocking her, as well as those watching through a Crystal Ball. "Did you really just assume I'd like the same things as you and your Family, HA! This just shows how you DON'T know a single thing about me, now my REAL Sister Kunou, continue on with your turn." he added, completely missing the hurt expression on Minako's face from hearing him call another person HIS Sister and not her.

"Thank you Brother, I'll start by playing the Spell **Maiden Revival**!" Kunou said as she played a Card with the image of a small group of Shrine Maidens surrounding a bed with a little girl on it while holding candles with a summoning circle above them. "How this Spell work is my sending a Monster from my hand to the Graveyard, then I can special summon a Monster that's the same Element as the one I sent there." she said as she sent the only Monster card in her hand to the Graveyard slot while a summoning circle appeared on the field.

"Since the Monster I sent was a Water Element, I can special summon the Water Monster in my Graveyard, time for your spotlight performance **Demonic Maiden: Siren**!" Kunou exclaimed as a new Maiden appeared onto the field.

The Maiden as 5ft8inches in height with long Crystal Blue hair with Seafoam-Green tips tied in pigtails by Golden ribbons, Sea-Blue color eyes, Pale Light Blue skin, and Crystal Blue fish tail with Seafoam-Green tail fins instead of legs. Her figure was a slim curvy hourglass with large firm F-cup breasts, slim waist with a flat toned stomach, and wide curvy hips covered with scales. The only things she's wearing are a seashell bra, Clear Blue veils around her shoulders and wrists, and a Sea-Blue sarong tied around her waist.

 ***Demonic Maiden: Siren: Lv4  
Element: Water  
Type: Fish/Effect  
Atk: 900/Def: 1500**

 **/ /Hokage's Office/ /**

"AAAAAAOOOOOOUUUUUUGGGGAAAAAAA!" Jiraiya exclaimed like as fog horn as he was drooling perversely with a heavy nose bleed at seeing a real Sea Beauty until Tsunade punched him in his head again.

"Great, we come back to the Village only to find out that Naruto's already a pervert." the Senju woman grumbled with her arms crossed under her large bust pushing it up.

"That the thing, Naruto isn't even affected by their appearance like Jiraiya here." Hiruzen said as he had seen a few of Naruto's Maidens.

 **/ /Academy Duel Field/ /**

 _"So this is the so call Sister that caused your former Parents to abandon you?"_ Sona said through their minds. _"Yes that's her Sona."_ Naruto replied through his mind as Sona's Atk power doubled from **Murky Swamp's** Effect.

 ***DM: Siren(Atk: 900 + 900 =1800)**

"Now Siren, attack her toad with Aria Blast!" Kunou exclaimed as Sona released a melodious blast towards **Dart Toad**.

 ***DM: Siren(Atk: 1800)**

 ***Dart Toad(Atk: 1200)**

"I activate the Trap Card **Gama Gong**!" Minako exclaimed activating a Trap with the image of a Golden Temple Gong with the engraving of a Toad in the center. "Now only does it protect my **Dart Toad** from being destroy, but it also summon two **Gama Gong Tokens** with the damage I would of taken being used as their Atk and Def points." she added as the Gong appeared in front of **Dart Toad** as Sona's attack hit it.

 _ **GGGGGGGGGRRRRRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGG! ! ! ! !**_

The Gong ranged out as two Golden color Toads appeared from the vibration on the field.

 ***Gama Gong Token X2: Lv2  
Element: Earth  
Type: Token  
Atk: 600/Def: 600**

"Well good thing there're two Maidens to attack with, **Demonic Maiden: Black Widow** attach her Token!" Kunou called out as Natasha charged towards the Token in the center.

 ***DM: Black Widow(Atk: 1200)**

 ***Gama Gong Token(Atk: 600)**

 **(Sasuke & Minako LP: 4600 - 600 = 4000)**

"But since your Token didn't have original Atk points to begin with, that mean Black Widow's Effect doesn't work so I'll end my turn." Kunou said as she finished her turn.

"My move." Sasuke said but because of summoning **Flame Tiger** from the Graveyard, he can't draw this turn so he'll have to make do with the two cards in his hands. "I tribute **Dart Toad** to summon **Meteor Dragon** in Atk mode." he said as **Dart Toad** disappeared as a Space-Purple Dragon with a Dark Red Meteor for a body appeared in his place.

 **Meteor Dragon: Lv6  
Element: Earth  
Type: Dragon  
Atk: 1800/Def: 2000**

"Now **Meteor Dragon** , burn that bug with Meteor Blast!" Sasuke commanded as his Dragon fired a comet like fire blast at Black Widow.

 **Meteor Dragon(Atk: 1800)**

 ***DM: Black Widow(Atk: 1200)**

"I activate the Trap **Draining Shield** , so not only is Black Widow safe, but we gain Life point equal to your Dragon's Atk points." Kunou said as the Arachne Woman was surrounded by an energy shield that absorbed **Meteor Dragon's** attack while also regaining Life points.

 **(Naruto & Kunou LP: 5800 + 1800 = 7600)**

"Then I'll end my turn with a facedown." Sasuke said as he ended his turn before a smirk appeared on his face.

"My draw." Naruto said as he drew a card and saw that he drew what he needed. "First I play Change of Heart to bring your Meteor Dragon to our side." Naruto said as Sasuke's Dragon changed sides.

"I activate my Trap Ring of Destruction that I'll use to blow-up my own Dragon!" Sasuke exclaimed as a ring of grenades strapped around Meteor Dragon before blowing the Monster up. "Now both sides will take damage equal to the destroyed Monster Atk points!" he exclaimed as the grenades lit up as his Dragon exploded.

 **(Sasuke & Minako LP: 4000 - 1800 = 2200)**

 **(Naruto & Kunou LP: 7600 - 1800 = 5800)**

"You really need to think your moves before starting them Duck Brain because you left yourselves completely vulnerable to one finishing attack that will end this Duel right now." Naruto said as the smoke cleared while Kunou grin at seeing how Sasuke 'Ducked-up' again at blowing up his own Monster and leaving himself open. "I tribute both **Demonic Maiden: Black Widow** and **Demonic Maiden: Siren** to summon my 'Titan of Destruction', **Demonic Maiden: Green Giantess**!" he exclaimed as both Natasha and Sona disappeared from the field as a new Maiden took the field.

The Maiden was tall standing at 6ft7inches in height with long Dark Green hair, Emerald Green eyes and Light Green skin with a very muscular built with massive J-cup breasts, slim waist with a tight toned 6pack abs and wide toned hips with thick thighs wearing a Purple fur one-piece leotard appeared as she released a battle cry.

 ***Demonic Maiden: Green Giantess: Lv8  
Element: Earth  
Type: Warrior/Effect  
Atk: 2800/Def: 2200**

"Now for her Effect which give her 100 extra Atk and Def points for every Maiden in the Graveyard, and there's a total of 7 so that 700 points." Naruto said as the Green Maiden was covered in a green aura causing her body to increase in size along with her Atk and Def points.

 ***DM: Green Giantess(Atk: 2800/Def: 2200 + 700 = Atk: 3500/Def: 2900)**

Naruto's Giantess height had grown up to being almost 10ft while her muscles became thicker and her bust becoming high L to low M-cups.

"Now Jennifer, smash that Toad into paste with Gigantic Hammer!" Naruto exclaimed as the Green Titan pulled her fist back before smashing the Gong Toad Token with a green energy covered punch.

 ***DM: Green Giantess(Atk: 3500)**

 ***Gong Toad Token(Atk: 600)**

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! ! !" Sasuke and Minako both scream as the impact threw them back as their Life points went to 0.

 **(Sasuke & Minako LP: 2200 - 2900 = 0)**

"And that's that." Kunou said as that holograms faded from the field. "Now let go home Brother." she added as she was ready to leave.

"I thought you wanted to see Ducky-chan and Kiba kiss?" Naruto asked before noticing that said Inuzuka along with Sasuke's Fangirls no longer in the area before hearing the sounds of howling and screaming before chuckling as he now knew what Kunou's real angle was.

"Hehe, that will teach that humping mutt to grope my butt in public." the Kitsune Girl grinned as the sounds of Kiba's pain was music to her ears.

As the two Blondes went home, Minako laid there with tears in her eyes as she had lost her only Brother to a stranger.

 _'Brother, why?'_ she thought as tears continued to leak from her eyes as she lost more than a Duel.

 **/ / / / /**

 **End to another Chapter as I hope you all like it as well as Minako's Toad Deck that she got from her Godfather.**

 **Yes the Toads are based off the Toad Summoning Contract from the series with the first color being their main body color while the second color are their markings.**

 **See you all next time.**


	8. WAP:1 Mist on the Water

**Hey everyone, I'm back with the next Chapter of Monster Maelstrom as well as the start of the Wave Arc.**

 **Before we begin, let answer some Reviews.**

 **Earth Beast: Yes Naruto's Ace Monster will have 2500 Atk/2000 Def points like the other Yugioh's Main Hero** (Yugi/Atem, Jaden, Yusei, Yuma, & Yuya/his other Dimensional Counterparts) **but you'll have to wait to see.**

 **Edgar717: Thank you, and Lemons will happen later, maybe somewhere during the Chunin Exam Arc.**

 **Findarato: There isn't a 'Level' of Dueling, what you are talking about are Summonings from the Series as this is based on the Anime with some elements from the Games.  
So yes there will be Fusion, Synchro, and XYZ summonings in this Story.**

 **monsterkillers124: No, Naruto doesn't have a version of Toon World.**

 **Ragnerock: Thanks for pointing that out as I thought the 'Standby Phase' was when Players get to Activate Spells or Monster Effects and summon Monsters before attacking since this is more based around the Anime.**

 **Remember I DON'T own Naruto or Yugioh or anything period as the only things I own are the OC Cards.**

 **Now let get ready to DUEL! ! !**

"Naruto" - Normal Talking  
 _"Kunou" - Spirit/Mind Talking or Announcing  
'Airo' - Thought_  
 **4000 - Card Name or Life Points  
*Maidens* - OC Cards**  
 _("Hello") - Recap_

 **/ / / / /**

 _("HELLO People! this is Kunou filling you all in on what happened._

 _My Big Brother Naruto finally graduated from that bore house they called an Academy :p with the Rank of Special Genin with the help of Kaa-san having a 'talk' will Hiruzen._

 _Of course the Duckling threw another complaint, like always, that he actually demanded my Brother give him his Rank and Deck... HA! the day that'll happen would be the day the Toad Sannin would stop being a 'Super Pervert'!_

 _And to add more drama, Naruto's Biological Family returned with their Daughter trying to get him to 'rejoin' their family which ended up becoming a Tag Duel, which ended with her and Sasuke getting beaten do to the latter's own arrogance. ;D_

 _Now that's what happen so let see Naruto trash another Council Lackey!")_

 **/Wave Arc Part 1: Mist on the Water/**

"Now Airo, finish this Idiot off with Sky Kick!" Naruto exclaimed as the Demonic Harpy flew high in the air before diving back down at high speed and deliver a powerful kick into a Chunin's chest knocking them back several feet as their Life Points hit 0.

"This is the sixth Chunin this Month and those idiot Civilians on the Council still can't take a hint." Yasaka said as she and her Son walked back into the Spa they own/run.

Ever since this Spa first opened up, the Civilian Council been trying to do everything to either take ownership or tear this place down since it was 'stealing' their money.

"They're just jealous since this place have everything to help people relax, warm Mud Pits for Mud Bathes, Massages that really help get the stiffness out, and an Hot Springs with Anti-Pervert Security." Sona said from behind the Entry Desk in her Human Form.

What Naruto learned during his 2nd year in the Academy was that the Demonic Maidens can take the forms of regular Humans so that can stay around him without others knowing they were really Duel Monsters.

"I still think the Venomous Snake Pit was too much." Naruto said since the Snakes have a very special venom that not only paralyze the victim once bitten, but also does permanent damage to a 'certain' area if bitten there and not treated right away.

"You're speaking like they didn't have it coming." Rana, also in Human Form, said as she was carrying clean towels. "Plus, you graduated over a Month ago and they still send their Dogs here, and none of them are even part of the Inuzuka Clan." she added as she does have a point, every one of those Civilian Lackeys were either Family Friends or 'Naruto-haters' that try to force them with a Duel.

"Anyway, I got to head to the Mission Tower for my next Mission." Naruto said as he left the Building and headed to the Tower to get his next assignment.

 **/ /Mission Tower/ /**

"Okay, for D-rank you have a choice between helping pull weeds or painting a fence." the person behind the Mission Desk said showing the Blonde Genin the two 'Missions'.

Before he could pick one, an ANBU wearing a Cat Mask appeared.

"Genin Naruto, the Hokage requested your presence." she said before taking him upstairs to the Hokage's Office.

 **/ /Hokage's Office/ /**

Hiruzen blew from his pipe as Agent Neko brought the young Genin in before dismissing her.

"If this is about the Namikazes trying to make me rejoin their Family... " Naruto started before the elder Kage raised his hand.

"No it's not that, though I'm still can't believe you're still refusing their invitation." Hiruzen said as Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"Invitation, more like an contract to make me their Daughter's plaything." Naruto growled crossing his arms since he knew the only reason they returned was to bind him to Minako as her servant.

He found the letters his _'Family'_ sent to the Hokage were more than just about the process of Minako's training, but were also questions asking if he knew the difference between a Monster Card and a Coloring Book, and the date of when it was written was when he was 10!

The reason he knew all this was when Rouge returned the Scroll, she discovered the letters Hiruzen received from the Namikazes explaining why they abandoned him was that since Minako was the first born, she be given the title Heiress while Naruto would become her personal servant. So while they were off with their 'Heiress', they left him to be beaten and mistreated hoping it will make him 'submissive' enough to follow their every command.

"Naruto... " Hiruzen started before said Blonde cut him off.

"Also, your own Students excepted this because that idiot Toad believing in some stupid prophecy while that Drunken Slug believe that all of this was meant to happen!" Naruto said angrily as in the letters, Jiraiya stated that Minako was the 'Child of Prophecy' and that he should feel honor to serve such greatness while Tsunade said that if the Village didn't make him submissive, then she'll gladly beat him until he kisses the ground his Sister walks on.

Of course, Tsunade also written that Minako would be slow at thinking since Jiraiya dropped her when she was still a baby, while trying to get girls, so they wanted him to be 'ready' by her 16th Birthday so they're keeping her out of the loop so not to ruin the 'Plan' at making sure Konoha is at the top again.

"I know you're still mad... " "Try furious" "...but you can't let it run your life forever." the Elder Kage said as Naruto thought about it. "Now, the reason I called you here is because Team 7 requested back-up in the Village Nami which is why I sent them Team 8 and 10." he said as the Blonde looked at him.

"But wait, if you sent them two more Teams, then why do you need me?" Naruto asked as he looked at the old man confused.

"Well, Kakashi failed to mention that besides S-rank Missing Nin Zabuza Momochi, there are also Spirits there and that a majority of them were captured and as the only Student who actually faced against a Spirit... " Hiruzen trailed off as Naruto understand where he was going with this.

"Okay I'll go, but I request that Team 7 doesn't get paid for failure to request for back-up soon and for putting Comrades in danger as I want both Team 8 and 10 to receive 25percent each of the original payment." Naruto said as Hiruzen nodded in agreement before leaving to get ready for his Mission.

 **/ /Yasaka's Spa/ /**

"So instead of doing a D-rank Mission, you're going on your first Back-up Mission of a A-rank Mission?" Kunou asked as she watch her Brother finish packing for his Mission.

"Yep, plus I could use a break from the Village, as well as the Namikazes bugging me." Naruto said with distain as some time away should help him clear his head.

Taking out his Deck, Naruto took out 10 of his cards before handing them to Kunou.

"I have a feeling the you and Mother may have some trouble while I'm gone so I'm giving you 4 Monster, 3 Spell, and 3 Trap Cards to help." Naruto said as the Kitsune Girl took the Cards and looked at them.

"Thanks Naruto, but what if you need these?" Kunou asked as Naruto pulled out one Card from his Deck and showed her it was the very Card her Mother gave him, **Maiden Demonization**.

"Let say in case I need some new Cards to keep my strategies unpredictable." Naruto said with a grin since he'll be facing some Duel Spirits, might as well add some to his deck.

 **/ /3 Days later, Shore outside of Nami/ /**

After a Three day trip by Sonic Duck, Naruto saw the Guy who brought the first Teams across to the Island.

"Got to say, that Bridge sure look impressive." Naruto said to himself as he looked at the large nearly completed Bridge.

"Yeah, Tazuna worked hard as this Bridge will bring hope to Nami. Sadly, Gato sees this as a threat to his power over the Island as the Spirits have all been restless since he took over several years ago." the Boat Man said as he steered the boat to where the most Mist is for better cover.

"Hmm... This Mist is a lot thicker than usual." the Boat Man said as the Mist was starting to get way more thick as they thought they just saw something moving in the Mist.

"What in the... " Naruto started until three giant creatures surrounded them from the water.

One was a Whitish-Yellow Kraken with glowing Yellow eyes and Black markings. The second was a Blue Serpent-like creature with White gills and underbelly, and large sharp teeth. And the third creature was a Red and Blue striped Serpent.

"Fiend Kraken, Kairyu-Shin, and Giant Red Seasnake." Naruto said as he identified each creature.

 **"You would be smart to go back Outsider."** a gruff deep voice said as part of the Mist cleared revealing a Dark Green Fish-man standing on the water as he glared at the Blonde Genin.

"The Amphibian Beast, a Level 6 Water Elemental Fish type Monster with Atk points of 2400 along with a 2000 point defense." Naruto said out loud as the Fish-man raise an eye in surprise.

 **"Hmm, Well you defiantly smart unlike the first group that came here."** Amphibian Beast said as he can tell Naruto actually had a brain to think.

"From your tone I can guess you met a certain Duck who tried 'demanding' you because of his name, a Pink haired Howler Monkey that just agreed with him, and a Blow hard Dog Boy who says he's the 'Alpha'?" Naruto asked as the Fish Spirit nodded. "I feel your pain man, because I had to deal with those three for the past 5 years, so you can count yourself lucky." he added with a depressed sigh.

 **"I only let them past because one of the people who live here brought them, than they call for back-up and they had yet to save this Island."** Amphibian Beast started as he clenched his clawed finned hand. **"So me and my fellow Spirits challenged them all to Duels with a lot of the young ones losing badly, so we captured the ones who lost and demanded that until this Island is saved they'll never see their Students again."** he added with a growl showing his fangs.

"So since the ones you defeated, you deemed them to be too weak to even help since Wave been through a lot under Gato's reign." Naruto said as the Water Monster nodded.

 **"You are a smart one, but unless you prove you are strong, I can't let you past."** Amphibian Beast said as his left wrist turned into a Duel Disk **(Like how Yubel and other Duel Spirits did in the third Season of GX)** with a Deck ready.

"If a Duel is what it take, then give me your best shot." Naruto said as he activated his Disk and got ready to Duel.

 **(Amphibian Beast LP: 4000 vs. Naruto LP: 4000)**

 **"Since I challenged you, you shall have the first move Kid."** Amphibian Beast said as he offered Naruto the first move.

"Thanks." Naruto said as he drew a card and looked at his hand **(*DM: Crystal Knight(Monster), Monster Reborn(Spell), *DM: Morrigan(Monster), *DM: Lilith(Monster), Negate Attack(Trap) & *DM: Harpy(Monster)) **as he figured out a good strategy. "I'll start by setting a Monster in Def mode followed by a face down and that will be it." he said as he ended his turn.

 **"Then my draw."** Amphibian Beast said drawing a card. **"To start off, I'm playing the Spell** Mystical Space Typhoon **to destroy your face-down."** he said as a typhoon of water blasted up from under Naruto's face-down destroying it. "Next I'll also set a Monster in Def mode and end my turn with 2 face-downs." he added as he ended his turn.

Drawing a card, Naruto decide to go on the offense. "I summon **Demonic Maiden: Harpy** in Atk mode." he said as a tornado came down before disbursing as Airo made her appearance.

 ***Demonic Maiden: Harpy: Lv4  
Element: Wind  
Type: Winged-Beast  
Atk: 1800/Def: 1300**

"Now Airo, attack his Defense with Talon Slice." Naruto said as the Demonic Harpy nodded before flying towards Amphibian Beast's set Monster as it was revealed to be a Seahorse-like Monster.

 **Boneheimer: Lv3  
Element: Water  
Type: Aqua  
Atk: 850/Def: 400**

 **"I activate the Trap Card** No Entry! ! **, which forces all Monsters in Atk mode into Def mode."** Amphibian Beast said as Airo was blocked by a wall of prison bars before returning back to Naruto's field in Def position.

"Guess I'll end my turn with a face-down." Naruto said as he set a card down to end his turn.

 **"Now it's my move."** Amphibian Beast said as he drew a card. **"To start off I'm playing the Spell** Graceful Charity **to draw three cards while discarding two."** he said as he done just that. **"Next I tribute** Boneheimer **to call forth** Kairyu-Shin **!"** he called out as the **Kairyu-Shin** surrounding the Boat dove underwater before resurfacing where **Boneheimer** was.

 **Kairyu-Shin: Lv5  
Element: Water  
Type: Sea Serpent  
Atk: 1800/Def: 1500**

 _ **"KKKKKKRRRR-RRRRRROOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAA! ! !... "**_ the Blue and White Serpent roared as it awaited for the order to attack.

 **"Next I play the Field Spell** Umi **, which increase the Atk/Def of all Fish, Aqua, Sea Serpent, and Thunder Monsters by 200."** Amphibian Beast said placing the card into the Field slot of his Disk as an Ocean-Blue aura pulsed through the area as **Kairyu-Shin** power increased.

 **Kairyu-Shin(Atk: 1800/Def: 1500 + 200 = Atk: 2000/Def: 1700)**

 **"Now Kairyu-Shin, attack that Harpy!"** Amphibian Beast commanded as the Sea Serpent tackled the Harpy Lady and dragged her underwater to be destroyed. **"Next I'll activate my face-down** Rage of Kairyu-Shin **to destroy your Defense Monster!"** he added as a large wave appeared with **Kairyu-Shin** on top before slamming down onto the Naruto's set Monster which was revealed to be Kishi as the Crystal Maiden was destroyed.

"Okay, my draw." Naruto said as he drew a card as he saw a way to destroy the Blue and White Sea Serpent. "I summon **Demonic Maiden: Inu Conqueror** in Atk mode!" Naruto exclaimed as the Dog Woman Samantha appeared onto the field.

 ***Demonic Maiden: Inu Conqueror: Lv4  
Element: Earth  
Type: Beast-Warrior/Effect  
Atk: 2000/Def:1700**

 **"But both our Monsters are equal in Attack power, so even if you destroy** Kairyu-Shin **, you'll still be wide open for a direct attack."** Amphibian Beast said while Naruto gave a small grin.

"True, if Samantha here didn't have her cool effect." Naruto said as he nodded towards the Anthro Dog Woman to explain her effect.

"Yes, for I am a Conqueror who conquers her opponents until my final breath, and for every opponent I conquer, I gain strength from each battle." Samantha said flexing her arms and legs a little before charging towards **Kairyu-Shin** on all fours.

"What she means is, during the Battle Phrase when she attacks a Monster, she gains 100 extra Atk points times the targeted Monster's Level. And since Kairyu-Shin is a Level 5, then Samantha gains 500 extra Atk points!" Naruto said as Samantha jumped up and punched the Sea Serpent on the head.

 ***DM: Inu Conqueror(Atk: 2000 + 500 = 2500)**

 **Kairyu-Shin(Atk: 2000)**

 _ **"KKKKKKKAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAA! !... "**_ the Serpent roared as it fell down into the water before bursting into light particles.

 **(Amphibian Beast LP: 4000 - 500 = 3500)**

 **"Got to say, you defiantly surprised me there Kid."** Amphibian Beast said as the Blonde ended his turn with Samantha's Atk points returned to normal. **"But now it's time to take things up a notch."** he added as he drew a card and formulated his next move. **"First I play Monster Reborn to bring back the Monster I discarded. Now rising from the deep, here is the terror of the Seas,** Spiral Serpent **!"** he exclaimed as a massive Plesiosaur-like Monster burst through the water surface.

 **Spiral Serpent: Lv8  
Element: Water  
Type: Sea Serpent  
Atk: 2900/Def: 2900**

 _ **"RRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ! ! ! !... "**_ it released a might loud roar that cause shockwaves around the entire field as it power increased due to the effect of **Umi**.

 **Spiral Serpent(Atk: 2900/Def: 2900 + 200 = Atk: 3100/Def: 3100)**

 **"Next I'll summon** Fiend Kraken **in Atk mode."** Amphibian Beast said as the Kraken surrounding the Boat went onto the field next to **Spiral Serpent**.

 **Fiend Kraken: Lv4  
Element: Water  
Type: Aqua  
Atk: 1200/Def: 1400**

 _ **"GGGGGGGGrrrrrrrrrrrrroooooooo... "**_ the Kraken gurgled as its strength increased from **Umi** 's Effect.

 **Fiend Kraken(Atk: 1200/Def: 1400 + 200 = Atk: 1400/Def: 1600)**

 **"Now** Spiral Serpent **, attack the Dog Warrior with Whirlpool Spear!"** Amphibian Beast exclaimed as the Giant Sea Serpent roared creating a whirlpool under Samantha before tackling the Dog Maiden under the water.

 **Spiral Serpent(Atk: 3100)**

 ***DM: Inu Conqueror(Atk: 2000)**

 **(Naruto LP: 4000 - 1100 = 2900)**

"Now Fiend Kraken, attack him directly with Ink Blast!" Amphibian Beast commanded as the giant Kraken blasted Naruto with a shot of ink infused water and knocking the Blonde on his back.

 **(Naruto LP: 2900 - 1400 = 1500)**

 **"Now I'll end my turn, look like you're on your last leg Kid, because next turn will end this."** Amphibian Beast said as he ended his turn.

Getting back up to his feet, Naruto drew a card as an idea came to his mind.

"I summon **Demonic Maiden: Lilith** to the field in Def mode and that will be it." Naruto said as the Younger Succubus Sister appeared on the field with her wings wrapped in front of her.

 ***Demonic Maiden: Lilith: Lv3  
Element: Dark  
Type: Fiend/Effect  
Atk: 1000/Def: 1000**

 **"My draw."** Amphibian Beast said as he drew a card. **"I summon** Takriminos **in Atk mode."** he said as Dark Seaweed-Green humanoid serpent appeared on the field.

 **Takriminos: Lv4  
Element: Water  
Type: Sea Serpent  
Atk: 1500/Def: 1200**

 _ **"GGGGG-IIIIIIIIIISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!... "**_ **Takriminos** released a growling hiss as his Atk and Def increased.

 **Takriminos(Atk: 1500/Def: 1200 + 200 = Atk: 1700/Def: 1400)**

 **"Now** Takriminos **, attack his Lilith!"** Amphibian Beast commanded as the Serpent-Man swam towards the Lavender hair Maiden and dragged her down before destroying her.

"I activate Lilith's Ability, when she's destroyed by battle, I can special summon her Older Sister onto the field from my hand in Atk mode. Not only that, but she'll also gain a 500 point boost in her attack and defense power." Naruto said as Morrigan appeared on the field before being covered in a dark aura as her Atk and Def power increased.

 ***Demonic Maiden: Morrigan: Lv6  
Element: Dark  
Type: Fiend/Effect  
Atk: 2000/Def: 1800 + 500 = Atk: 2500/Def: 2300**

 **"It still won't save you from** Spiral Serpent **!"** Amphibian Beast exclaimed as the giant Sea Serpent charged towards the Aquamarine hair Succubus.

"I activate my Trap, **Soul Curse**!" Naruto exclaimed as his face-down revealed a Trap with the image of a ghostly spirit hovering over a scared burglar holding an ancient amulet. "This Trap works by banishing a Monster from my Graveyard, then the Attacking Monster loses Atk and Def points equal to the Monster I banished Atk or Def points depending on which is higher. And the Monster whose soul will curse **Spiral Serpent** is Airo-chan with her 1800 Atk points!" he exclaimed as the Demonic Harpy's 'spirit' shot herself into the attacking Sea Serpent.

 _ **"RRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAARRRRRRRR!... "**_ **Spiral Serpent** roared as it was surrounded by a dark aura as its Atk and Def dropped by the amount of the Harpy's Atk points.

 **Spiral Serpent(Atk: 3100/Def: 3100 - 1800 = Atk: 1300/Def: 1300)**

 ***DM: Morrigan(Atk: 2500)**

 _ **"RRRRRRROOOOOOAAAAAAA!... "**_ the Sea Serpent roared as Morrigan blasted it with Dark Energy until it was destroyed.

 **(Amphibian Beast LP: 3500 - 1200 = 2300)**

 **"Guess I'll end my turn since I can't attack."** Amphibian Beast said as he ended his turn.

"Now it's my draw." Naruto said as he drew a card and started his move. "First I play my own **Monster Reborn** to bring **Spiral Serpent** back onto my field!" he exclaimed as the giant Sea Serpents appeared on his field releasing a loud roar while gaining a power boost from the **Umi** Field.

 **Spiral Serpent: Lv8  
Element: Water  
Type: Sea Serpent  
Atk: 2900/Def: 2900 + 200 = Atk: 3100/Def: 3100**

"Now **Spiral Serpent** , attack **Takriminos**!" Naruto exclaimed as the larger Sea Serpent destroyed the smaller one.

 **Spiral Serpent(Atk: 3100)**

 **Takriminos(Atk:1700)**

 **(Amphibian Beast LP: 2300 - 1400 = 900)**

"Now Morrigan, blast **Fiend Kraken** into goo!" he added as the Demonic Maiden blasted the Kraken with bolts of Dark energy destroying the Aqua type Monster.

 ***DM: Morrigan(Atk: 2500)**

 **Fiend Kraken(Atk:1400)**

 **(Amphibian Beast LP: 900 - 1100 = 0)**

 **"Look like you have proven yourself Kid, I wish you the best of luck as there are also Rogue Spirits that came here a couple Months age."** Amphibian Beast said as the Mist returned to normal as the Fish Man allowed the Special Genin to move forward while **Giant Red Seasnake** returned underwater.

"Thank you, and I promise I'll do everything I can to help your Home." Naruto said as Amphibian Beast nodded before returning underwater himself.

 _'Gato, I promise I'm going to make you pay for everything you done to this Island.'_ the Blonde thought as the Boat Man made the way to shore.

 **/ / / / /**

 **And there's the end of the first part of the Wave Arc.**

 **Also I've taken a different 'Neglect/Abandoned' route with the Namikaze Family with Minato and Kushina being the same 'Amazing' Parents, Minako being the same as 'Anime Naruto' being a bit slow, confuse, and ignorant in some things, Jiraiya being a Prophecy believing Perverted idiot, and Tsunade having a 'Neji' attitude since she believe she was 'fated' to lose her Brother and Lover then Naruto should be 'fated' to be his Sister's Servant.**

 **See you all next time with more Duels and Action!**


	9. WAP:2 Taking Control

**Hey everyone, I'm back with the next part of the Wave Arc where Naruto meet the other Teams and learn a bit more about the Mission.**

 **Remember I DON'T own Naruto or Yugioh or any other Characters/Elements that may or may not appear in this Story.**

"Hello" - Normal Speaking  
 _"Hello" - Spirit/Mind Talking or Announcing  
'Hello' - Thought_  
 **4000 - Card Name/Life Points  
*Card* - OC Cards**  
 _("Hello") - Recap_

 **/ / / / /**

 _("Hello Viewers!_

 _Rana here to give y'all the lowdown of what's happening._

 _Apparently the Silver Cyclops ran into some trouble for an C-Rank Escort Mission getting bumped up to an A-Rank one. Even with the help of the other Rookie Team, he failed to even mention the fact about some crazy Spirits roaming the Island and now some of the Kiddies are now hostage._

 _Now thanks to the heads up from one of the Local Spirits, Naruto darling now has his work cut out as he'll have to save the whole Island from a Tyrant bleeding the place dry._

 _Now let get the show on the road some me and the other Maiden can have snuggling time with our Darling!")_

 **/Wave Arc Part 2: Taking Control/**

 **"GGGGRRR-RRROOOOOAAAARRRRR! ! !"** a Dark Green and Dark Brown armored scaled Lizard-like Dragon roared as it was slashed by Laura's Claw-blades before shattering into light particles.

"Good work handling the Horde of **Lesser Dragons** , these Wind Element Monsters are defiantly not native to this Island." Naruto said since he study how each and every Monster has a type of Area/Territory they live in, so these Dragons would be native to Mountain Area like Kumo and maybe even Iwa.

After arriving here, Naruto asked the Boat Man directions to Tazuna's House where the other Teams were staying.

 _"We're close to the House, because I smell Cigarette, Potato Chips, and..._ Pervert... _"_ Laura said, growling the last bit of her sentence, before returning to the Deck allowing Naruto to continue walking until he finally reached the house.

Knocking on the door he waited until he was greeted by a Woman in her late Twenties with long Blackish Blue hair with two bhangs framing her face and Black eyes. Her outfit consist of a Pink shirt with a Red collar and a long Blue skirt.

"Hello Ma'am, I'm Special Genin Naruto sent by the Hokage as back-up to Team 7, 8, and 10 as well as help with the _Special Problem_ that been happening for the past Months." Naruto said, introducing himself, as the Woman looked him over before letting him in.

"Thank goodness you're here, I'm Tsunami. The other Konoha Teams are in the living room with my Father." the now identified Tsunami said leading him to the next room where the Senseis and their remaining Students were sitting.

"What do you know, the Duck, the Mutt, and Akamaru made it. To be honest, I thought you two would be held by the Island Spirits." Naruto said getting the Teams attention as well as look to see whose left.

The only members of Team 7 were Sasuke, Kiba, and a Jonin with spiky anti-gravity Silver hair wearing a mask covering 90percent of his face leaving only his right eye visible. Kakashi Hatake, Jonin, former ANBU Captain, and Student of his _'Father'_ Minato, and titled 'The Copy-cat Duelist' back in Konoha.

Next was a Woman with long Black hair and Red eyes wearing Dress that looked to be made from Bandages sitting next to the Orange hair girl Nami. Kurenai Yuhi, recently promoted Jonin, a member of the 'Konoha Ice Queens', and titled 'Mistress of Illusions' as well.

Finally was a Man with short spiky Black hair, beard, and Brown eyes standing besides Shikamaru and Shino. This was Asuma Sarutobi, Jonin, and Son of the Third Hokage.

"What are you doing here Dope?" Sasuke said annoyed as the Blonde turned his attention to Kakashi.

"You know the Hokage doesn't like that by failing to report not the fact about a A-Rank Missing Nin, but also the Rouge Spirits that been causing problems on the Island." Naruto said crossing his arms before Kurenai got up from her seat.

"Then why don't we find those Spirits and get our Students back!?" Kurenai demanded since she sees one of her Students as a Daughter.

"We can't, the Spirits you all dueled against live on this Island and they were testing your strength. They're keeping the ones who lost their Duels until Gato is dealt with." Naruto stated as he explained what **Amphibian Beast** told him.

"Well as Commander of this Mission I think it would be great if Naruto takes Guard Duty while we teach the Students we have left some new strategies." Kakashi said getting and started pushing the Special Genin out the room.

"About that,... you're no longer in command because of your actions. So by order of the Hokage, I'm replacing you as Leader of this Mission." Naruto stated, pulling out a Scroll before handing it to the Cyclops as a grin appeared on his face.

"W-WHAT!? Reckless Endangerment, Failure to report change in Mission Rank, Getting Comrades captured!" Kakashi exclaimed, his single widened in Anime-style shock, before a flash of light blinded him as the other Konoha Jonins and Genins saw Naruto holding a camera as the picture slid out of the slot.

"Another one for the Books." Naruto chuckled as he was please with the photo he just taken of Kakashi's shocked masked face.

"As we would listen to you Dope." Sasuke growled as he was not going to take orders from the Class Loser.

"Yeah, if anyone should be in charge it'd be me!" Kiba said with a cocky smirk on his face.

"In your dreams Dog Butt." Nami said, not wanting to hear those two argue again for the sixth time today.

"How about we let a Duel decide this... " Asuma tried saying before Kiba interrupted him.

"Yeah! let Duel Uchiha!" Kiba exclaimed as he challenged the Emo to a Duel.

 **/ /Field Clearing near Tazuna's House/ /**

The Konoha Teams as well as Tazuna and Tsunami standing to the side while Naruto decided to watch this from a tree branch.

"Ready to lose Prince Emo." Kiba taunted as he place his Deck into the Disk's Deck holder.

"Only if it shut you up." Sasuke said as he activated his Disk.

""DUEL! ! !"" both Genins exclaimed as they drew five cards and were ready to duel.

 **(Sasuke LP: 4000 vs. Kiba LP: 4000)**

"I'm starting things first." Sasuke said as he drew a card and started his turn. "First I'll summon **UFO Turtle** in Atk mode!" he exclaimed as a Silver UFO floated up from the summoning circle before large Dark Green Turtle legs and head popped out, wearing the UFO as a shell.

 **"** _ **GGGRRRROOOOOAAAAA! ! !**_ **"** UFO Turtle growled out as it landed on the field.

 **UFO Turtle: Lv4  
Element: Fire  
Type: Machine/Effect  
Atk: 1400/Def: 1200**

"Now I'll end my turn with two facedowns." Sasuke added ending his turn as two facedowns appeared on his field.

"Now it's my move." Kiba said as he drew a card as a feral grin appear on his face. "I summon **Wolf Axwielder** in Atk mode!" he exclaimed as a muscular warrior with a Wolf's head with Red markings over its body holding a large Iron Axe and Wooden Shield appeared on the field snarling.

 **Wolf Axwielder: Lv4  
Element: Earth  
Type: Beast-Warrior  
Atk: 1650/Def: 1000**

"Next I'll increase his fierceness with **Mystical Moon**." the Inuzuka smirked as a Full Moon appeared above Wolf Axwielder, bathing the Beast-Warrior in moonlight as his Atk and Def points increased.

 **Wolf Axwielder (Atk: 1650/Def: 1000 + 300 = Atk: 1950/Def: 1300)**

"Now attack that Turtle!" Kiba exclaimed as **Wolf Axwielder** slung his Axe down on **UFO Turtle,** cracking its UFO shell before bursting into light particles.

 **Wolf Axwielder (Atk: 1950)**

 **UFO Turtle (Atk: 1400)**

 **(Sasuke's LP: 4000 - 550 = 3450)**

"I activate **UFO Turtle's** Effect, when its destroyed, I can Special Summon one Fire Monster with 1500 or less Atk points from my Deck." Sasuke started as a card pushed out from his deck. "Now I summon **Flame Manipulator** in Atk mode." he said as said Monster appeared on the field.

 **Flame Manipulator: Lv3  
Element: Fire  
Type: Spellcaster  
Atk: 900/Def: 1000**

"Now I'll end my turn with a facedown." Kiba said setting a facedown and ending his turn.

"My move Dog Breath." Sasuke said as he drew a card and smirked once he saw what he drew. "First I tribute **Flame Manipulator** to summon **Meteor Dragon** in Atk mode." he said as the Fire Spellcaster disappeared in a vortex of fire as **Meteor Dragon** took his place on the field.

 **Meteor Dragon: Lv6  
Element: Earth  
Type: Dragon  
Atk: 1800/Def: 2000**

"Next I play **Card Destruction** , now we discard our entire Hand and draw the same amount." Sasuke said causing Kiba to growl before doing just that **(Sasuke: 2 and Kiba: 3)** as the Uchiha grin as he saw the two new Cards he drew. "Now I activate my facedown **Pot of Greed** which let me draw two more Cards." he added as he drew two more cards.

 **/ /With the Spectators/ /**

"So Sasuke set a Pot of Greed on the field to use later, defiantly helps to have in case your hand is nearly empty." Asuma said watching the Duel with Shikamaru nodding in agreement.

"Sasuke always want to have something to play in case some of his stronger Monsters are destroyed." the Nara Heir said, knowing how Sasuke Duels by either drawing or discarding his own cards to get a better hand.

 **/ /Back to the Duel/ /**

"It doesn't matter how many cards you draw, your Dragon isn't strong enough to take down my Axwielder." Kiba said since thanks to **Mystical Moon** his Monster was still stronger than his opponent.

"True, but not when I equip your Axwielder with **Cursed Shield**!" Sasuke said, playing the Spell as **Wolf Axwielder's** Wooden Shield was replaced with the Fiendish looking Shield causing the Beast-Warrior to lose Atk points.

 **Wolf Axwielder (Atk: 1950 - 500 = 1450)**

"Now **Meteor Dragon** , attack with Meteor Blast!" Sasuke exclaimed as his Dragon blast a molten sphere of fire which exploded once making impact on the Beast-Warrior destroying it.

 **Meteor Dragon (Atk: 1800)**

 **Wolf Axwielder (Atk: 1450)**

 **(Kiba's LP: 4000 - 350 = 3650)**

"Also when **Cursed Shield** is destroyed, you take an additional 800 points of damage." Sasuke said as fragments of **Cursed Shield** shot towards Kiba, causing him to wince as he lost some more Life points.

 **(Kiba's LP: 3650 - 800 = 2850)**

"Next I'll end my turn with another facedown." Sasuke added, setting the facedown as he ended his turn.

"My turn" Kiba growled as he drew a card. "I summon **Gene-Warped Warwolf** in Atk mode!" he exclaimed as a Black and White four-armed Wolf-Man wearing a Samuri Robe appeared on the field.

 **"** _ **RRRAA-RRRRRAAAAOOOOOORRRRRRR! ! !...**_ **"** Warwolf roared as it had its arms spread and claws ready to attack.

 **Gene-Warped Warwolf: Lv4  
Element: Earth  
Type: Beast-Warrior  
Atk: 2000/Def: 100**

"Next I play the Spell **Double Summon** to bring the Monster **Silver Fang** to the Pack!" Kiba called out a pillar of light blasted down from the sky before disbursing revealing a Silver fur Wolf growling as it was ready to attack.

 **Silver Fang: Lv3  
Element: Earth  
Type: Beast  
Atk: 1200/Def: 800**

 **/ /With the Spectators/ /**

"By special summoning a second Monster, Kiba will get to land a direct attack once Sasuke's Dragon is destroyed." Nami said looking next to her, only to notice that Kurenai was walking away from the group.

Running after her Sensei, the Orange hair Girl caught up to the Red-eye Jonin. "Sensei, where are you going? Don't you want to see the Emo-Duck and Dog-Breath beat each other?" Nami asked as her Sensei stopped and looked at her.

"Nami, this is a waste of time. Hinata could be in danger or being used for those Spirits Perverted activities! So I'm not going to waste time that could be spent looking for those Spirits and rescue my Daughter!" Kurenai exclaimed, not caring about the other Genins the Spirits took, before walking away.

"But Naruto-san said that the Spirits holding them tested their skills, they lost, and will only be held once Gato is taken care of." Nami said, trying to reason with her Sensei, only to be ignored before returning to the others to watch the Duel.

 **/ /Back to the Duel/ /**

"Now Warwolf, attack his Dragon!" Kiba commanded as his Monster charged towards **Meteor Dragon** , the action causing the Uchiha to smirk.

"I activate my Trap **Ring of Destruction** and attach it to your Warwolf." Sasuke said as the ring of grenades appeared around Warwolf's neck. "Now watch as your Monster gets destroyed as we both take damage equal to its attack points." he added, bring his thumb down as the grenades lid up and exploded, destroying Warwolf with the explosion sending a shockwave as both Heirs lose a grand deal of Life points.

 **(Sasuke's LP: 3450 - 2000 = 1450)**

 **(Kiba's LP: 2850 - 2000 =850)**

"GGrrr... guess I'll end my turn." Kiba grunted, struggling to stand straight, as he ended his turn.

"My draw Mutt." Sasuke said as he drew a card before smirking. "I play the Spell ***Grand** **Fireball** , by sending one Fire Monster from my hand to the Graveyard, you take damage equal to half that Monster's Atk points." he said as he discarded **Blue Flame Swordsman** from his hand into the Graveyard slot of his Disk.

"Since the Monster I discarded had 1800 Atk points, you take 900 points of damage." Sasuke said with a cocky smirk on his face as a blight burning fireball shot from the Spell card speeding towards Kiba, nailing the Inuzuka hard and wiping out his remaining Life points.

 **(Kiba's LP: 850 - 900 = 0)**

"Now that I've beaten the Mutt, that means I'm in charge now." Sasuke said arrogantly as the holograms faded away.

"No you are not, if you'd let me finish I was saying a Duel between NARUTO and KAKASHI would settle who'd be in charge of the Mission." Asuma said as Sasuke anime face-faulted before getting back up

"You mean I dueled the stupid Mutt for nothing! ! !" Sasuke yelled frustrated that he wasted his time dueling his worthless Teammate.

"Cool your jets Princess, if you and Kiba hadn't interrupted than you would have known that me and the Perverted Scarecrow would be dueling to see who'd be in charge of this Mission." Naruto said, coming down off his tree branch and started stretching.

"You would be wise not to argue with your Ranking Officer." Kakashi said, not taking his eye off his Icha Icha book.

"Well you heard him everyone, I'm in charge since the Cyclops cares more for his garbage smut instead of your lives." Naruto said as he started walking back towards the House.

"What did you say, Gaki... " Kakashi said in a monotone voice, slowly pulling his book from his face.

"Oh, just that you care more for that stupid Book Series that Perverts only buy because they're either under-develop, broken, or don't even bother to try and ask someone to hang out with. So I guess you check for all three." Naruto said doing a checklist motion with his finger as he chuckled inside his head.

"That's it you Brat, and let make this interesting. I win, I get your Deck and you go back to Konoha." Kakashi said, closing his book, as he opened on of the Deck holsters on his belt and placed it into the Deck slot and activated his Duel Disk.

"But when I win, you and your Students will shut-up and never complain about me being in charge. Got that Cyclops?" Naruto said in a taunting tone as he placed his own Deck into his Disk and activated it.

""DUEL! ! !"" both of them yelled as they each drew five cards and started the Duel.

 **(Naruto LP: 4000 vs. Kakashi LP: 4000)**

"I'll go first since I have ranking Genin." Kakashi said as he drew a card and eye smiled as he looked at his hand. "First I summon **Slate Warrior** in Atk mode." he said as a Blue skin Warrior wearing Golden armor with Green sleeves, Reddish-Brown pants and Golden armored boots holding a Golden Staff that looked to be magnetized.

 **Slate Warrior: Lv4  
Element: Wind  
Type: Fiend/Effect  
Atk: 1900/Def: 400**

"Now I'll end my turn with three facedowns, your move Brat." Kakashi said placing three facedowns on his field and ended his turn.

"My draw then." Naruto said as he drew a card and looked at his hand **(Heavy Storm(Spell), *DM: Rana(Monster), *DM: Naga(Monster), *Maiden Recovery(Spell), Dust Tornado(Trap) & *Prison Puzzle Box(Trap)) **and began making his move. "First I'll play the Spell **Heavy Storm** to destroy your Facedowns." he said as a extremely powerful gust of wind blasted around the field revealing Kakashi's facedowns, **Trap Hole** , **Kunai with Chain** , and **Raigeki Break** , and destroyed them.

"Next I'll set a Monster in Def position follow by two facedowns and that will be my turn." Naruto said as he set his field and ended his turn.

"You may have destroy my Traps, but I still have my Monsters." Kakashi said as he drew a card and made his move. "First I play the Spell **Nightmare's Steelcage** which means for your next two turns, no Monsters can attack." _'Which means you can't do anything which will make defeating you easy.'_ the Silver hair Jonin thought as a large Black steel cage with spikes appeared over Naruto's field.

"Next I'll end my turn my setting a Monster in Def mode." Kakashi said as the set card appeared next to Slate Warrior as he ended his turn.

"My turn than." Naruto said as he drew a card before a small smile appear on his face. "I summon ***Demonic Maiden: X-Razor** in Attack mode." he said as Laura appeared, clenching her hands allowing her claws to appear from her knuckles.

 ***Demonic Maiden: X-Razor: Lv4  
Element: Earth  
Type: Warrior/Effect  
Atk: 1600/Def: 1200**

"Now I'll switch my Set Monster into face up Atk mode as well." Naruto added, flipping the facedown Monster card revealing Rana who made a grand entrance with sparkling water droplets surrounding her before strike one of her signature poses.

 ***Demonic Maiden: Rana: Lv4  
Element: Water  
Type: Fairy/Effect  
Atk: 1400/Def: 1200**

"You still can't attack because of that Cage." Kakashi said cockily since he was nearly one turn away from ending this Duel.

"True, IF the cage was still here." Naruto said with a grin before continuing with his turn. "I activate my facedown **Dust Tornado** , which I'll use to destroy this cage!" he exclaimed as his field was surrounded by a powerful tornado as the cage over him and the Maidens was blasted to pieces. "Now that that cage is gone, I can now attack. Now I'll have **X-Razor** attack your **Slate Warrior** but first, I'll have her Effect slash its Atk points in half!" he exclaimed as Laura charged towards her target with a fanged grin, slash the Wind Elemental Fiend across its armored chest, halving its Atk, before slashing it again across its torso destroying the lanky Monster.

 ***DM: X-Razor (Atk: 1600)**

 **Slate Warrior (Atk: 1900 - 950 = 950)**

 **(Kakashi's LP: 4000 - 650 = 3350)**

"Now Rana, attack his facedown Monster with Water Whip!" Naruto called out as the Water Fairy nodded as she created a whip of water and whipped it onto Kakashi's set Monster which was reveal to be a very pale skin Man with a psychtic expression on his face wearing a Dark Red Top-hat and Green Cloak as it was destroyed.

 **Trap Master: Lv3  
Element: Earth  
Type: Warrior/Effect  
Atk: 500/Def: 1100**

"I activate **Slate Warrior's** and **Trap Master's** Effects, when Slate Warrior is destroyed by Battle, than the Monster that destroyed it lose 500 Atk and Def points." Kakashi said as the after-image of Slate Warrior appeared before hitting Laura with his Staff lowering her Atk and Def points.

 ***DM: X-Razor (Atk: 1600/Def: 1200 - 500 = Atk: 1100/Def: 700)**

"Next is Trap Master's Effect, when he's flipped and destroyed I can destroy one Trap Card, and the one I'm choosing is your facedown!" Kakashi exclaimed, pointing at Naruto's only facedown, as Trap Master appeared and opened his cloak sending a chainsaw robotic arm towards the facedown, only for the chainsaw to break into pieces upon contact.

"Sorry Kaka-baka, but my facedown is a Spell Card." Naruto said as his facedown was flipped upward, revealing it to be a Spell before returning back to facedown position. "Now I'll end my turn by setting another facedown." he said placing his facedown and ending his turn.

"My move Genin!" Kakashi growled, annoyed by Naruto's disrespect, as he drew a card before eye-smiling as he now have need to end the Duel here and now. "First I play the Spell Card **Raigeki** to destroy every Monster on your Field!" he exclaimed as the sky darken before a extremely powerful bolt of lightning shot down electrocuting Rana and Laura causing both of them to scream in agony before being destroyed.

"Now I summon **Goblin Attack Force** in Atk mode as well as the Spell **Double** **Summon** to summon **Vorse Raider** in Atk mode as well." Kakashi said as a group of Goblins wielding Clubs and a ferocious looking Beast-Man wielding a double-edged axe appeared on the field.

 **Goblin Attack Force: Lv4  
Element: Earth  
Type: Warrior/Effect  
Atk: 2300/Def: 0**

 **Vorse Raider: Lv4  
Element: Dark  
Type: Beast-Warrior  
Atk: 1900/Def: 1200**

"Now my two Monsters, show this Genin to respect his superiors by attacking him directly!" Kakashi commanded as he knew he had won as both his Monsters charged toward the Special Genin.

"I activate my Trap ***Prison Puzzle Box**!" Naruto exclaimed as he activated a Trap with the image of a Wooden Puzzle Box sucking Goblin Attack Force inside with a powerful whirlwind. "This Trap remove every faced-up Monster my Opponent controls from the field and gain one 'Puzzle Box Counter' for every Monster that was sucked inside." he explained as the Puzzle Box appeared and opened up, sucking in **Goblin Attack Force** and **Vorse Raider** before closing and locking up as the number '2' appeared on the lid showing the amount of Counters in has on it.

"Guess I have to end my turn than." Kakashi growled as his ultimate KO tactic was stopped and leaving him wide open and empty handed.

"This is one of the reasons the Hokage wanted to remove you as Mission Leader." Naruto said as he drew a card before ending his turn with a Monster set in Def position.

"That mouth of yours will get you in trouble Gaki." Kakashi said as he drew a card before eye smiling. "I'll also set a Monster in Def mode and end my turn." he said doing just that.

 _'He's up to something.'_ Naruto thought as he drew another card and saw it was what he needed. "First I'll tribute my facedown Monster to summon ***Demonic Maiden: Naga** in Atk mode." he said as the set Monster disappeared a Red skinned woman with Black stripes, a Croba hood, and lower body of a 20ft long Snake tail appeared on the field. She has a slim muscular build as her only article of clothing being a loincloth top barely containing her full round G-cup bust as she hissed at the Silver hair Jonin with her hood spread open, making her look more intimidating.

 ***Demonic Maiden: Naga: Lv6  
Element: Earth  
Type: Reptile/Effect  
Atk: 1800/Def: 2000**

"Next I'll play the Spell ***Drawing Dice**." Naruto said as the 'Vegas Girl' appeared and threw the Dice into the air. "Since my hand is empty, whatever number the dice lands on will be the number of cards I get to draw." he explained as the Dice landed on the number 4, as he then drew four cards.

Looking at his new hand **(*DM: Lilith(Monster), Swords of Revealing Light(Spell), *DM: Elf Healer(Monster), and *Elemental Gauntlet(Spell))** before continuing his turn.

"Now Demonic Maiden: Naga, attack his facedown Monster!" Naruto called out as Naga wrapped her snake body around the facedown Monster, revealed to be a muscular Red skinned humanoid creature wearing Lime-Green Pants and metal wrist bands with multiple eyes over its body, before getting destroyed from Naga's squeezing.

 **Big Eye: Lv4  
Element: Dark  
Type: Fiend/Effect  
Atk: 1200/Def: 1000**

"I activate **Big Eye's** Flip-Effect which let me look at the top five cards in my Deck before replacing them in the order I choose." Kakashi said as he drew five cards, looked through them, and placed them back on top of his Deck.

"Now's Naga's turn to use her Effect, because when she destroy a Monster, you lose 100 Life points times that Monster's Level. Since Big Eye was a Level 4, you take 400 points of damage." Naruto said as Naga shot venom from her fangs directly into Kakashi's face.

"AAAAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGGGG! !..." the Cyclops cried in pain as the venom got on his Icha Icha book causing it to dissolve as he Life points decreased.

 **(Kakashi's LP: 3350 - 400 = 2950)**

"It's just a dumb book, doesn't mean you should cry like a baby." Naruto said in a flat voice as he sweat-dropped at the Jonin crying his one eye out over the puddle that was his book as he ended his turn.

"That's it, now you've forced me to get serious!" Kakashi yelled out in fury before drawing a card and started his turn. "I summon **Cybernetic Cyclopean** in Atk mode!" he called out as a giant Dark Green skin Cyclops wearing robotic armor appeared before releasing a mighty roar.

 **Cybernetic Cyclopean: Lv4  
Element: Earth  
Type: Beast-Warrior/Effect  
Atk: 1400/Def: 200**

"Now here's his Effect, since I don't have any cards in my hand, he gains 1000 extra Atk points. Now my Giant, turn that Snake Woman into a hand-bag!" Kakashi exclaimed as the Cyclops charged.

 **"RRRRRR-RRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! ! !"** the Cybernetic Monster roared as it slashed Naga with its robotic claws.

 **Cybernetic Cyclopean (Atk: 1400 + 1000 =2400)**

 ***DM: Naga (Atk: 1800)**

 **(Naruto's LP: 4000 - 600 = 3400)**

"Now I'll end my turn, your move Genin!" Kakashi exclaimed in a anger filled tone as he will avenge his beloved Icha Icha.

"Now he gets serious?" Naruto said with a sweat-drop as he drew a card. "First I'll summon *Demonic Maiden: Lilith in Def mode." he said as Lilith appeared twirling in the air before landing in Def position.

 ***Demonic Maiden: Lilith: Lv3  
Element: Dark  
Type: Fiend/Effect  
Atk: 1000/Def: 1000**

"Next I'll play the Spell ***Demonic Summoning** which allow me to Special Summon a Demonic Maiden that's the same Type as the one on the Field from either my hand or Deck." Naruto explained as a summoning seal appeared right next to Lilith as a Card pushed out from his Deck. "Now I summon * **Demonic Maiden: Imp** in Def mode!" he exclaimed as the seal glowed as a Lavender skin Girl with shoulder-length Blue hair, short pointed ears, and Dark-Violet curved horns on her head, small Bat-like wings on her back, and long thin tail with a spade-shaped tip. She had a light athletic built and light curves consisting of a perky C-cup bust, slim waist with a flat stomach, and a cute bubble butt to go with her slim smooth legs. Her outfit consist of a Dark-Pink sleeveless leotard as she back-flipped before landing in Def position.

 ***Demonic Maiden: Imp: Lv3  
Element: Dark  
Type: Fiend/Effect  
Atk: 850/Def: 600**

"Now I'll end my turn with a facedown." Naruto said as he ended his turn.

"My draw." Kakashi said as he drew a card. "I set a Monster in Def mode and have my Cyclops crush your Imp!" he exclaimed as the Cyclopean stomped on the Imp Maiden destroying her.

 **Cybernetic Cyclopean (Atk: 2400)**  
 **  
*DM: Imp (Def: 600)**

"You're almost done Gaki, won't be long before you lose." Kakashi said as he ended his turn, knowing he'll get a chance to retry his ultimate KO tactic again soon.

"Guess the Scarecrow has a brain after all." Naruto said to himself as he drew a card. "First I'll activate my facedown **Swords of Revealing Light** , meaning for the next three turns you can't attack as all facedown Monsters are flipped into face-up position." he said as dozens of Light Swords surrounded Kakashi's Field as well as revealing the Jonin's set Monster which was a large Purple Larva/Worm-like creature with Bluish-Green markings on its back and spikes on its sides and ends.

 **Needle Worm: Lv2  
Element: Earth  
Type: Insect/Effect  
Atk: 750/Def: 600**

"You just activated **Needle Worm's** Flip-Effect, so now you have to send the top five cards of your Deck to the Graveyard." Kakashi said, smirking under his mask, as **Needle Worm** shot a barrage of needles from its front at Naruto's Disk, sending the top five cards to the Graveyard.

"I may have lost a handful of Cards, but can still use the ones in my hand. First I'll summon ***Demonic Maiden: Elf Healer** in Def mode." Naruto said as Ikusei appeared in her new Demonic appearance. First her skin was now more paler being a Whitish-Blue. Her headpiece was replaced with a beaded headband and her Robe/Gown was replaced with a two-piece loincloth version, revealing her lightly toned built, with a strapless top hugging against her G-cup bust and skirt doing the same for her nicely curved hips and beaded bands around her biceps, wrists, neck, and ankles.

 ***Demonic Maiden: Elf Healer: Lv4  
Element: Light  
Type: Spellcaster/Effect  
Atk: 800/Def: 2000**

"Next I'll play the Spell ***Puzzle Box Gift**." Naruto said as he activated a Spell Card with the image of an opened Puzzle Box with three cards **(Feral Imp, Red Medicine, and Mirror Force)** inside it. "This Spell only works if ***Prison Puzzle Box** is on the Field... " he paused pointing towards said Trap Card. "... and for every Counter on it is the amount of cards I get to draw. Now since there's two Counters on the Puzzle Box, that means I get to draw two cards." he explained as the Puzzle Box unlocked and opened up as the afterimage of **Goblin Attack Force** and **Vorse Raider** faded out in waving lights before the Box disappeared as Naruto drew two cards.

"Now I'll end my turn with a facedown." Naruto said as he ended his turn.

"My draw." Kakashi said as he drew a card. "I'll set a Monster in Def mode and that will be it." he said as it was the Blonde's turn again.

"Okay, draw!" Naruto exclaimed as he drew a card as he looked through his current hand **(*Elemental Gauntlet(Spell), Shield and Sword(Spell), and *DM: Golem(Monster))** as he thought of his strategy. "First I switch my Lilith and Elf Healer to Atk mode as well as summoning ***Demonic Maiden: Golem** in Atk mode." he said as Lilith and Ikusei switched into Atk position before a new Maiden appeared.

This Maiden was tall, an even 6ft6inches in height, with long Blonde hair with a bhang covering one of her Blue eyes and Brownish-Yellow skin. Her body has a toned muscular built with Stone Armored arms and legs while her only article of clothing being a Brown Bikini Bra holding back her large E-cup bust and bottom connected by metal rings as she pounded her stone fists together while flexing her muscles.

 ***Demonic Maiden: Golem: Lv4  
Element: Earth  
Type: Rock/Effect  
Atk: 1400/Def :2200**

"Next I play the Spell **Shield and Sword** to switch every face-up Monsters on the field Atk and Def points." Naruto said as every Monsters on the field had their Atk and Def swapped.

 ***DM: Lilith (Atk: 1000/Def: 1000 - Atk: 1000/Def: 1000)**

 ***DM: Elf Healer (Atk: 800/Def: 2000 - Atk: 2000/Def: 800)**

 ***DM: Golem (Atk: 1400/Def: 2200 - Atk: 2200/Def: 1400)**

 **Cybernetic Cyclopean (Atk: 2400/Def 200 - Atk: 200/Def: 2400)**

 **Needle Worm (Atk: 750/Def: 600 - Atk: 600/Def 750)**

"Now Terra, Lilith, attack his Cyclops and Worm!" Naruto exclaimed as the Golom, Terra, deliver a powerful right hook into the Cyclops's jaw while Lilith vaporized **Needle Worm** with a blast of dark energy.

 ***DM: Golem (Atk: 2200)**

 **Cybernetic Cyclopean (Atk: 200)**

 ***DM: Lilith (Atk: 1000)**

 **Needle Worm (Def: 750)**

 **(Kakashi's LP: 2950 - 2000 = 950)**

"Now I'll have my Elf Healer destroy your Set Monster." Naruto said as Ikusei started saying an enchantment as light surrounded her body before firing a sphere of light towards the facedown Monster, revealing it to be a cybernetic jar a big Green 'eye' and Blue 'face' with a fanged smile.

 **Cyber Jar: Lv3  
Element: Dark  
Type: Rock/Effect  
Atk: 900/Def: 900**

"Once again, you activated one of my Monster's Flip-Effect. Now every Monster on the Field are destroyed, we both draw and reveal the top five cards of our Deck and then Special Summon any Level 4 or lower Monsters onto the Field." Kakashi said as **Cyber Jar** fired a laser beam from its 'eye' destroying all of Naruto's Maidens before destroying itself as well.

Both of them then drew five cards, revealed them, and summoned them onto the field with Naruto setting two Monsters in Def mode while Kakashi summoned a spiky Dragon that looked to be made out of metal, a Samurai wearing Green and Blue armor, and a angry anthropomorphic Ox wearing Red and Gold armor holding a terrifying looking axe.

 **Rare Metal Dragon: Lv4  
Element: Dark  
Type: Dragon/Effect  
Atk: 2400/Def: 1200**

 **Mataza the Zapper: Lv3  
Element: Dark  
Type: Warrior/Effect  
Atk: 1300/Def: 800**

 **Enraged Battle Ox: Lv4  
Element: Earth  
Type: Beast-Warrior/Effect  
Atk: 1700/Def: 1000**

"Guess I'll end my turn with another facedown." Naruto said as he ended his turn.

"My turn." Kakashi said as he drew a card and eye smiled. "Now time to end this, I tribute all three of my Monsters to summon **Gilford the Lightning** in Atk mode!" he yelled out as the sky sparked as a lightning bolt crashed down on Kakashi's Monsters before disappearing as a Warrior wearing Silver Armor and Dark Orange Cape and cloth wielding a massive sword that sparks with lightning appeared on the field.

 **Gilford the Lightning: Lv8  
Element: Light  
Type: Warrior/Effect  
Atk: 2800/Def: 1400**

"Now for his Effect, since I tribute three Monsters to summon him, then every Monster you control are destroyed!" Kakashi called out as Gilford pointed his Sword towards the sky as a bolt of lightning struck it before launching the bolt at Naruto's field destroying the Monsters he set. "Next I'll play the Spell Card **De-Spell** to get rid of your **Swords of Revealing Light**." he added as the Light Swords surrounding his field were destroyed. "Next I equip Gilford with **Legendary Sword** , giving him a 300 point Atk and Def boost." he said as Gilford's Sword was replace with the equip Sword.

 **Gilford the Lightning (Atk: 2800/Def: 1400 + 300 = Atk: 3100/Def: 1700)**

"Now Gilford, attack that Genin directly! ! !" Kakashi yelled out as the Lightning Warrior charged and slashed his electrified blade across the Blonde Special Genin knocking him back hard.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! !... " Naruto screamed as he was knocked against a tree, groaning from both the pain in his back and the mass damage his Life points took.

 **(Naruto's LP: 3400 - 3100 = 300)**

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! That's what you get for disrespecting your Superior Officer AND ruining my Icha Icha Genin!" Kakashi exclaimed as he brought his Sensei's ungrateful Son down where he belongs, at everyone's feet like the doormat he was suppose to be, as he ended his turn knowing that he had already won.

"M-My draw-aw... " Naruto groaned as he got back up on his feet as he drew a card. "I activate my facedown Spell **Monster Reborn** to bring back a my ***Demonic Maiden: Naga** in Atk mode." he said as the Cobra Snake-Woman reappeared out from the Spell Card as she hissed while glaring at the one-eyed Jonin.

 ***Demonic Maiden: Naga: Lv6  
Element: Earth  
Type: Reptile/Effect  
Atk: 1800/Def: 2000**

"Next I'll activate my other facedown ***Maiden Recovery** , which let me bring every Demonic Maidens with 1500 or less Atk points in my Graveyard back into my Deck." Naruto said as several Cards were pushed out from the Graveyard and replaced them into his Deck as his Disk reshuffled the cards.

"Next I'll equip my Naga with ***Elemental Gauntlet** to increase her Atk by 100 times her own Level." Naruto said as the Gauntlet appeared on Naga's right hand before turning into its Earth version, turning Earth-Brown and Orange with Topaz knuckles, as he Atk points increased.

 ***DM: Naga (Atk: 1800 + 600 = 2400)**

"Now I'll end my turn, your move Cyclops." Naruto said as he ended his turn.

"This is the end for you Gaki." Kakashi said as he drew a card. "Gilford, end this Duel now, attack that Snake!" he exclaimed as the Lightning Warrior charged, his weapon ready to slash through the Snake Maiden's body.

"I activate my Trap **Rising Energy** , increasing Naga's Atk by 1500 extra points!" Naruto exclaimed as Naga's body was enveloped in a bright Orange aura, her muscles bulked and tighten as her body doubled in size while her Atk points increased.

 **Gilford the Lightning (Atk: 3100)**

 ***DM: Naga (Atk: 2400 + 1500 = 3900)**

 **"** _ **HHHHH-HHHHHIIIIIIIIIISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS! ! !...**_ **"** Naga loudly hissed she crushed Gilford between her hands, causing him to scream in agony before getting destroyed.

 **(Kakashi's LP: 950 -800 = 150)**

"And not forget about her Effect, as you take 100 points of additional damage times Gilford's Level. Since Gilford the Lightning is a Level 8, that's 800 points of damage coming your way." Naruto said, his eyes glowing, as Kakashi panicked before Naga smashed him with her giant hand, imbedding him in the ground in the middle of Naga's hand imprint as he lost the rest of his Life points.

 **(Kakashi's LP: 150 - 800 = 0)**

"And that's that." Naruto said as he deactivated his Duel Disk before looking at the others. "Now, anyone else have a problem with me being Mission Leader?" he asked in a flat tone, daring any of them to test him.

"N-Nope, not at all N-Naruto-san!" Nami stuttered, she knew the her former classmate was strong, but never thought he was this strong.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru said tiredly as the group returned back to the House, leaving a sheeting Sasuke, a shivering Kiba, and a groaning Kakashi imprinted in the ground.

Now that's Naruto's in charge, this Mission can finally be done right.

 **/ / / / /**

 **And there's the end to another Chapter and Speacial Thanks to my buddy Earth Beast for letting me use their OCs for Naruto's Deck.**

 **See you all again with more Chapters and Stories!**


	10. WAP:3 Rookies vs Spirits

**Hey everyone, Poke'boy24 back with the next chapter of Monster Maelstrom!**

 **Now this chapter will contain a couple Duels from a couple of Konoha Rookies.**

 **Remember I DON'T own Naruto, One Piece, Yugioh, Digimon, or ANY other series that may or may not appear.**

 **I also DON'T own the songs that may also appear also.**

 **Now before we continue on, let see the Reviews.**

 **thunderofdeath97: Yasak and Kunoh are Duel Spirits and the Cards Kunoh used in the Tag Duel also belonged to Naruto, but yes they are in the Harem.**

 **NazgulBelserion: I know there are lots of Neglected/Ignored Naruto Stories out there, but I was planning of having Naruto going rouge during the Invasion Arc but not a Shadow Duelist.**

 **blood enraged: Well everyone have their own likes, but thanks for liking the Story.**

 **Now with no more interruptions, let get onto the Story!**

 **You should all know what these all mean by now.**

"" – Normal Speaking  
 _"" – Spirit/Mind Talking or Announcing  
'' – Thought_  
 **4000 – Card Name/Life Points  
* - OC Cards**  
 _("") – Recap_ **Warning: this Chapter will contain Semi-Violence so please don't read if you don't like that sort of thing.**

 **/ / / / /**

 _("Well this sucks, after beating down the Cyclops and taking control as Leader would give me a break. Oh how wrong was I._

 _For the past couple of days I've been dealing with the Grand Master of headaches due to Team 7 consist annoyance, Kurenai complaining about not finding her 'Daughter', and all the Rouge Spirits that seem to keep popping out of nowhere!_

 _I want to pack up and leave, but I made a promise that I'll free this Island from Gato reign. Boy am I going to need a vacation after this…. ")_

 **/Wave Arc Part3: Rookies vs. Spirits/  
**  
Sitting on top of one of the many trees a certain Blonde Duelist sighed. Now the reason Naruto was out here was so that he could get away from Team 7 well cool off from snapping at Inari, Tsunami's Son and Tazuna's Grandson, at his attitude as well as saying how Gato will kill them all.

 _/ / /Flashback/ / /_

 _"Why even bother, Gato just going to kill them like every other who try to stand up to him." A young Boy wearing a White turtle-neck shirt, Green overalls, and a White and Blue Bucket hat over his spiky Brown hair said in a monotone voice while glaring at the Konoha Ninjas._

 _"Inari!" Tsunami exclaimed, looking at her Son._

 _"But it's true! They're just going to die anyway since Gato is very powerful!" Inari yelled back, glaring at those from Konoha. "They don't know what we all suffered from, I bet every one of them have comfy lives with everything handed to them so all of this is poin-"_

 _ **(SLAP! ! !)**_ _Inari was interrupted by a slap to the face as Naruto glared at him._

 _"What would you know about suffering! Are you the one living in the streets? Are you the one living like an animal scratching around for food? Are you the one who lost everything? NO! So don't think you'll the only one suffering, because this whole Island is suffering!" Naruto exclaimed, glaring hard at the brat._

 _"Your Grandfather is risking his LIFE building this Bridge to save this place while you STILL get warm meals and have a MOTHER who really cares about YOU! Everyone in this room lost something, Princess over there lost his entire Clan to his Older Sister in a Shadow Duel, Kurenai lost her Parents when she was YOUR age, and me, my OWN Parents abandoned me as a baby leaving me to fend for myself, but do you see me crying? NO! Because unlike you, I don't anchor myself to the past whining about my life, instead I push myself forward becoming better." He added before heading towards the door._

 _"Where do you think you're going Loser?" Kiba said snarky, receiving a hammer to the head knocking him back anime style._

 _"To take Night watch." Naruto said angry before walking out and slamming the door behind him._

 _/ / /Flashback Over/ / /_

"I can't wait to get home once this Mission is over." Naruto grumbled to himself, not noticing his Deck holster glowing for a quick second before familiar winged arms wrapped around as two big soft round objects pushed into his back.

"Try to hold out a little while longer Naruto." Airo softy said, hugging the Blonde Genin closer to her, her F-cup breasts pushing deeper against his back, causing a certain Toad to sneeze as their Pervert senses were tingling.

"I know, but with Team 7 annoying me as well as Kurenai's consist complaining, it's just too tempting not to just go to the nearest Bar and drown my sorrows with Sake." Naruto said, causing a certain Busty Slug to sneeze before groaning at her misfortune.

"So have you seen any Duel Spirits you would like to add?" the Demonic Harpy Lady asked as Naruto just slugged his shoulders.

"Nothing really, so far all the Rouge Spirits we've faced were acting on baser, more primal instincts." Naruto said, causing Airo to nod in agreement since for the past few days they dealt with **Lesser Dragons, Bladeflies, Killer Needles, Man-Eating Plants** , and **Feral Imps**.

Plus what could happen since there aren't really any Spirits that could harm Tazuna and is Family.

 **/ / /Unknown Location/ / /**

Sitting in a fancy office was a very, very short Man with frizzy Gray hair and Needle Mustache wearing Black dotted sunglasses and Business Suit as he was drinking a glass of Wine.

This was Gato, CEO of Gato's Shipping Industry and Tyrant of Nami as he was discussing a deal with someone.

"So think your Guys can handle those Ninjas? I mean I hired Zabuza and he came back like a scared little kid." Gato said mockingly, ignoring the pain in his wrist where Zabuza's accomplice grabbed him, as he poured another glass of Wine before a hand reached out and grabbed it.

"Don't worry, soon all of them will be gone since in a Shadow Duel, **you duel for your life**." The person said, bringing the glass up to their mouth as they started drinking.

 **/ / /Tazuna's House/ / /**

After Naruto left to take the Night watch, the remaining Konoha Nin where discussing either tomorrow's shifts or working on their Decks until…

KA-BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMM! ! ! ! !

 **"Hey Bridge Builder, Gato wants your head and our Boss sent us to get it!"** a gruff voice yelled causing everyone to run outside and become shock at what they saw.

Outside across the yard, now with a huge scorch mark, were three figures with one being a slim Man with Red skin, pointed ears, Green eyes, and Blonde hair wearing a Purple suit and hat and White gloves. The second figure was a Brown Anthropomorphic Rat wearing a Red bandana, Grey shirt, Green baggy pants, and a Red Gauntlet with three sharp knife claws. And the final figure was a Man with a lean muscular top half while his bottom half was of a Blue furred horse with curved Ox horns on his head wearing a Green cloak and holding a giant Scythe.

In order, these three were the Spirits of **Witty Phantom, Burglar** , and **Solitude**.

 **"Ha, these are the Nins Gato is afraid of. They don't look so tough."** Burglar laughed mockingly.

"Shut it you stupid Rat, for I'm Kiba Inuzuka, the Alpha of this group!" Kiba yelled, clearly angry that a giant talking Rat was mocking him.

 **"Boss said to take care of the kiddos, so fellas let take care of them!"** Witty Phantom said tipping his hat that soon turned into a Duel Disk **(Battle City Disk but the colors matches his suit)** as Burglar's Gauntlet and Solitude's Scythe also transformed into Disks as well before a wire shoot from them and onto three random Genin's Duel Disks forcing them to activate and enter Duel Mode.

Nami's eyes widen as she was locked against **Witty Phantom** who grinned wickedly.

"This is so troublesome." Shikamaru sighed as he was locked against **Burglar**.

"… " Shino said nothing as he was locked against **Solitude**.

 _ **{/ /Play Young and Foolish by Out For Tomorrow/ /}**_

 **"""** """Let's **Duel!"""** """ the six of them exclaimed, drawing their first five cards, as thick eerie fog surrounded the area. **(All Duel are happening at the same time because I don't feel like going back and forth between each Duel.)**

 **(Nami LP: 4000 vs. Witty Phantom LP: 4000)**

 **"I'll start things off, that way this will end sooner."** Witty Phantom said as he drew a card and began his turn. **"First I'll play the Spell** Restructer Revolution **to deal 200 points of damage for every card in your hand, so that's 1000 points hitting you hard!"** he said as the Spell appeared on the field before blasting the Orange hair girl hard.

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHH! ! !... " Nami screamed as she was knocked back several feet, her life force sipping off her body due to the damage she took.

 **(Nami's LP: 4000 - 1000 = 3000)**

 _'W-What was that, why does my body feels like I lost so much energy?'_ Nami thought, her legs wobbling as she struggled to get back up.

Witty Phantom chuckled watching the remaining Genin of Team 8 trying to get up. **"Seems you notice the way your body is acting. Well my dear, the guys and I have forced you and your friends into a Shadow Duel."** He said, causing the older people among the crowd to widen their eyes in shock.

"W-What's… that's suppose t-to mean?" Nami asked both scared and confused about this.

 **"You see in Shadow Duels, everything becomes real from the attack of the Monsters to the effect of Spells and Traps. So as our Life Points decrease, so does our life force, and once either of our Life Points hit zero, well… you can guess what's happens."** He said causing the Rookies eyes to widen as their lives are literally on the line. **"Now than, I'll set a Monster in Def mode and end my turn with a facedown."** The Phantom added setting his cards down as he ended his turn.

 _'O-Okay N-Nami, just d-draw a card a-and start your turn.'_ Nami thought, shuttering in fear since she'll lose more than just a Duel if she doesn't play this carefully. Drawing a card, she started her turn.

"I summon **Red Archery Girl** to the field in Atk mode." Nami said as a giant clam appeared on the field before opening up revealing a Mermaid with long Sea-Green hair, tanned skin, and a Purple tail wearing a Light-Blue seashell bra over her D-cup bust as she ready her Red long-bow and spear-like arrow.

 **Red Archery Girl: Lv4  
Element: Water  
Type: Aqua  
Atk: 1400/Def: 1500**

"Now Archery Girl, fire your arrow and destroy his Monster!" Nami exclaimed as her Mermaid fired her arrow piercing the facedown Monster revealing it to be a humanoid Scorpion-like creature before bursting into light particles.

 **Skull Stalker: Lv3  
Element: Dark  
Type: Warrior  
Atk: 900/Def: 800**

"Next I'll play the Spell **Red Medicine** , recovering 500 Life Points." Nami said as she activated her Spell card.

 **"Nice try little girl, but I activate the Trap card** Bad Reaction to Simochi **. As long as this Trap remains on the field, every time you try to recover Life Points, you take damage instead."** Witty Phantom said as his Trap shot a bolt of Purple lightning towards Nami's Spell, destroying it as well as causing damage.

 **(Nami's LP: 3000 - 500 = 2500)**

Nami gasped, kneeling over as a bit more of her life force left her as Red Archery Girl looked at her worryingly. "I-I-I p-place two cards f-facedown a-and end m-my turn." She panted as her body was feeling weaker as she ended her turn.

 **"Now's my move."** Witty Phantom said as he drew a card, grinning as he saw what he drew. **"First I'll get rid of one of your facedowns by playing** Twister **, and I'm willing to pay a minimum of 500 Life Points to activate it."** He added as a powerful Twister destroyed one of Nami's cards.

 **(W.P.'s LP: 4000 – 500 = 3500)**

 **"Next I'll summon** Jinzo #7 **in Atk mode."** The Red skin Fiend say as a Purple Android with a large Blue '7' on its chest appeared on the field.

 **Jinzo #7: Lv2  
Element: Dark  
Type: Machine/Effect  
Atk: 500/Def: 400**

 **"Next I'll equip this Android with** Machine Conversion Factory **increasing its Atk and Def points by 300."** He said as Jinzo #7 as enveloped in a Green aura as its power increased.

 **Jinzo #7(Atk: 500/Def: 400 + 300 = Atk: 800/Def: 700)**

 **"And thanks to its ability, Jinzo can attack you directly! Go Techno Shocker!"** Witty Phantom exclaimed as the Android Monster created a sphere of Bluish Purple electricity and launched it at the Orange hair Genin.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ! ! ! !" Nami screamed as she was blast onto her back, her body twitching from the electricity as she lost more life force along with her Life Points.

 **(Nami's LP: 2500 – 800 = 1700)**

 **"Now I'll end my turn with a facedown, looks like this will be over quicker than I thought."** Witty Phantom said snickering as he ended his turn.

Nami groan out in pain as she struggled to get back up. _'T-This is insane, how could anyone deal with this?!'_ she thought as she try to draw her next card. "M-My d-draw!" she exclaimed as she drew her card and started her turn. "First I'll play the Spell **Stray Lambs** to summon two **Lamb Tokens** to the field in Def mode." She said as a White and Pink lamb appear on the field.

 **Lamb Token: Lv1 X2  
Element: Earth  
Type: Beast/Token  
Atk: 0/Def: 0**

"Next I'll tribute one of my Tokens to summon **Catapult Turtle** in Atk mode." Nami said as the Pink Lamb Token disappeared as a Black and Green mechanical turtle with a torpedo launcher on its shell appeared in its place.

 **Catapult Turtle: Lv5  
Element: Water  
Type: Aqua/Effect  
Atk: 1000/Def: 2000**

"First my Archery Girl will destroy your Android!" Nami said as the Mermaid fired her arrow towards **Jinzo #7**.

 **"I activate the Trap** Magical Arm Shield **, with this I can pick one of your Monsters as a new target, and the Monster I'm choosing is your** Catapult Turtle **."** Witty Phantom said as a White hexagonal shield appeared before the center opened up as mechanical arms shot out.

"I activate my own facedown, the Trap card **Trap Stun**. With this, all Trap cards on the field are negated for the rest of this turn." Nami said, her own trap shooting two bolts of lightning towards her opponent's Traps, destroying **Magical Arm Shield** while paralyzing **Bad Reaction to Simochi** , canceling its effect.

With no more delays, **Red Archery Girl's** arrow pierced through **Jinzo #7** , destroying it, before getting stuck in the Phantom's knee.

 **Red Archery Girl(Atk: 1400) vs. Jinzo #7(Atk: 800)**

 **"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! ! !"** Witty Phantom cried in pain, blood dripping from his knee, as a bit of life force left from where the arrow hit.

 **(W.P.'s LP: 3500 – 600 = 2900)**

"Now **Catapult Turtle** , attack him directly with Aqua Torpedo!" Nami exclaimed as her Monster readied the launcher on its back before firing a torpedo made of water, nailing Witty Phantom hard against a tree as he lost more life force along with his Life Points.

 **Catapult Turtle(Atk: 1000)**

 **(W.P.'s LP: 2900 – 1000 = 1900)**

"Now I'll play the Spell **Token Thanksgiving**. By removing every Token Monster on the field, I gain 800 Life Points for each one." Nami said as her remaining Lamb Token disappear while increasing her Life Points.

 **(Nami's LP: 1700 + 800 = 2500)**

"Next I'll end my turn with a facedown." She added as she ended her turn, smiling to herself as she manage to turn things around.

 **"Got to say, you're tougher than you look, but don't think you've won yet."** Witty Phantom said before drawing a card and beginning his next move. **"First I'll play the Spell** Pot of Greed **, allowing me to draw two more cards."** He said as he drew two more cards. **"Now I'll summon** Ryu-Kishin Powered **to the field in Atk mode."** He added as a Dark Reddish-Purple skinned Gargoyle with sharp talons appeared on the field.

 **Ryu-Kishin Powered: Lv4  
Element: Dark  
Type: Fiend  
Atk: 1600/Def: 1200**

 **"Next I'll play** Rush Recklessly **to increase his attack power by 700. Now my Gargoyle, destroy her turtle with Talon Crusher!"** Witty Phantom exclaimed as his powered up Monster slashed **Catapult Turtle** before the Aqua type Monster exploded.

 **Ryu-Kishin Powered(Atk: 1600 + 700 = 2300) vs. Catapult Turtle(Atk: 1000)**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! ! ! !" Nami screamed as she was knocked back by the explosion as her body suffer heavy damage from both the impact as well as losing more of her life force.

 **(Nami's LP: 2500 – 1300 = 1200)**

 **"Hmhmhmhmhm, look like you've reached your limit little girl. Seems this Shadow Duel became too much for you, so I'll just end my turn since there is nothing you can do now."** Witty Phantom said as he ended his turn with his Monster's attack points returning to normal.

Struggling back up, Nami gave out painful groans since her body took some serious damage as well as having so much of her life force sucked out.

 _"Please Nami, get up, you can't lose now."_ **Red Archery Girl** said, her face full of worry as her Duelist couldn't handle anymore before turning her head to glare hatefully at the Phantom for doing this to her.

Coughing as she finally got back onto her feet, Nami shakily drew a card before making her move. "F-First I-I'll play t-the S-Spell **Pot of Greed** t-to draw t-two more cards." She panted tiredly as she drew two cards. "N-Now since I-I drew h-her by c-card effect, I-I can s-special s-summon **Watapon** to the f-field." She added as a Lavender color furball with big Blue eyes and antennas appeared onto the field.

 **Watapon: Lv1  
Element: Light  
Type: Fairy/Effect  
Atk: 200/Def: 300**

"N-Now I'll t-tribute **Watapon** t-to summon **Beautiful Beast Trainer** i-in Atk mode." Nami said as **Watapon** glowed in a blight light before being replace with a woman with long Blue hair and pointed ears wearing a Green Battle Dress with a Red sash around her waist as she was holding what looks like a combination of a Lasso and Sword.

 **Beautiful Beast Trainer: Lv5  
Element: Earth  
Type: Warrior  
Atk: 1750/Def: 1500**

"Next I'll activate my facedown card **Aqua Jet** , with it I can increase my Archery Girl's attack points by 1000." Nami said as her Monster became surrounded by a Aqua Blue aura as her attack points increased.

 **Red Archery Girl(Atk: 1400 + 1000 = 2400)**

"Now Archery Girl, attack his Gargoyle with Tsunami Arrow!" Nami exclaimed as **Red Archery Girl** ready her bow, the arrow surrounded by a powerful swirl of water.

 _"Take this, you Bastard."_ She said as she released the powered up arrow as it shot right through **Ryu-Kishin Powered** , causing it to explode, before piercing Witty Phantom in the stomach.

 **Red Archery Girl(Atk: 2400) vs. Ryu-Kishin Powered(Atk: 1600)**

 **(W.P.'s LP: 1900 – 800 = 1100)**

 **"GGGGGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ! ! ! !"** Witty Phantom cried out, blood spurting from his wound, before fall onto his knees coughing blood as more life force left his body.

"Now Beast Trainer, finish him off with Whirling Slash!" Nami exclaimed as Beast Trainer began twirling the blade end of her Lasso really fast before letting go as the Sword end launched towards Witty Phantom, piercing him right in the center of his forehead.

 **"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH** _ **HHHHHHH! ! ! ! !... "**_ Witty Phantom cried out as his body slowly dissentaganted as his Life Points dropped to zero.

 **(W.P.'s LP: 1100 – 1750 = 0)**

Smiling at her victory, Nami fell onto her back exhausted as she slowly blacked out as the Spirit forms of Archery Girl and Beast Trainer ran over to her with concern looks on their faces.

 _ **{/ /End Song/ /}**_

 **(Shikamaru LP: 4000 vs. Burglar: LP: 4000)**

 _ **{/ /Play Shadow of the Days by Linkin Park/ /}**_

 **"I'll start things off, draw!"** Burglar exclaimed as he drew a card with a grin on his Rat face. **"First I'll play the Spell card** The Inexperienced Spy **to take a look at one card in your hand, and I choose the one second to the right."** He said as the hologram of the Nara Heir's card appeared in front of him, revealing it to be a low level Monster. **"Next I'll summon** Armored Rat **in Atk mode and end my turn with a facedown."** The Rat man said, his grin never leaving his face, as a Brownish-Yellow Rat/Pangolin creature with a Red jewel on its forehead appeared on the field as he ended his turn.

 **Armored Rat: Lv3  
Element: Earth  
Type: Beast  
Atk: 950/Def: 1100**

"Troublesome, draw…. " Shikamaru sighed as he drew a card before starting his turn. "I summon **The Melting Red Shadow** in Atk mode and end my turn with a facedown, your move." He said uncaringly as a Red humanoid create made of liquid appeared on the field.

 **The Melting Red Shadow: Lv2  
Element: Water  
Type: Aqua  
Atk: 500/Def: 700**

 **"Ha, if that's all you got than this Duel will be easier than I thought."** Burglar laughed as he drew a card. **"I summon another** Armored Rat **in Atk mode and now both my Monsters, attack!"** Burglar exclaimed as a second **Armored Rat** appeared before both of them charged towards Shikamaru's Red Shadow.

"I activate the Trap card **Inspiration** , this increases my Shadow's attack points by 700, making it stronger than your Rats." Shikamaru said as his Monster melted before grabbing one of the **Armored Rats** , squeezing tightly until it burst into light particles.

 **The Melting Red Shadow(Atk: 500 + 700 = 1200) vs. Armored Rat(Atk: 950)**

 **(Burglar's LP: 4000 – 250 = 3750)**

 **"Hn, as if I'm worried about a tiny bit of damage like that."** Burglar snickered, losing only a small bit of life force, before continuing with his turn. **"Since you destroyed my Rat, I can activate my facedown** Call of the Haunted **to bring him back in Def mode."** He said, activating his facedown as the destroyed **Armored Rat** reappear onto the field this time in defense position. **"Now I'll end my turn with another facedown, your move Sunshine."** He added mockingly as he ended his turn as Red Shadow's attack points returned to normal.

" _Sigh…_ fine, I draw." Shikamaru sighed as he drew a card. "First I play the Spell **Mystical Space Typhoon** to destroy your facedown." He said as Burglar grunted that his facedown was destroyed. "Next I summon **Mataza the Zapper** in Atk mode." He added as the Green and Blue armor Samurai appeared on the field, drawing his Sword as he was ready to battle.

 **Mataza the Zapper: Lv3  
Element: Dark  
Type: Warrior/Effect  
Atk: 1300/Def: 800**

"Now because of his Effect, he can attack twice during the Battle Phase so Mataza, slice down his Rats with Double Katana Slash." Shikamaru said as his Samurai slashed through both **Armored Rats** , destroying them as the aftershock of his blade knocked Burglar off his feet.

 **Mataza the Zapper(Atk: 1300) vs. Armored Rat 1(Atk: 950) and 2(Def: 1000)**

 **(Burglar's LP: 3750 – 350 = 3400)**

"Now my Red Shadow attacks you directly, use Crimson Sneak." The Nara added as he Shadow melted, causing Burglar to quickly look around, before reappearing behind the Rat Spirit as back slammed him.

 **The Melting Red Shadow(Atk: 500)**

 **(Burglar's LP: 3400 – 500 = 2900)**

 **"** _ **GGGGGrrrrrrrrrrrrr….**_ **"** Burglar growled in annoyance as he was losing to this kid, his head sweating as he lost a lot of life force.

"Now I'll end my turn with a facedown, your turn you troublesome Rat." Shikamaru said bored, wishing that someone else got their Disk forced into Duel Mode.

 **"You won't be dueling me for long you brat!"** Burglar growled as he drew a card before smiling evilly as he looked at what he just drew. **"First I'll play the Spell card** Remove Trap **to get rid of your facedown."** He started activating the Spell as Shikamaru's facedown was destroyed. **"Next I'll summon** Giant Rat **in Atk mode!"** he grinned wickedly as a giant menacing looking Rat with Bluish-Gray fur and glowing Red eyes appeared hissing as it bared its teeth.

 **Giant Rat: Lv4  
Element: Earth  
Type: Beast/Effect  
Atk: 1400/Def: 1450**

 **"Now I play the Spell** Rush Recklessly **to increase** Giant Rat's **attack points by 700, now go and destroy his Shadow with Rage Fang!"** Burglar exclaimed as his powered up Monster charged and bit the Nara's Red Shadow hard, causing it to burst upon impact.

 **Giant Rat(Atk: 1400 + 700 = 2100) vs. The Melting Red Shadow(Atk: 500)**

 **(Shikamaru's LP: 4000 – 1600 = 2400)**

Shikamaru grunted as he almost lost his balance before widening his eyes seeing his life force first hand. _'So this is what a Shadow Duel feels like, I thought this was all part of Naruto or our Sensei's idea of testing us! This just got a lot more troublesome.'_ He thought, realizing that this was all real and that his life really was on the line.

 **"HAHAHAHAHA! How do you like that kid, bet you never thought you would be in an actually Shadow Duel now huh!"** Burglar said mockingly as he finally deal some heavy damage on the Genin before ending his turn while his Monster's attack points returned to normal.

"This whole thing may be troublesome, but if I don't win now, I'll have to deal with my Mother later." Shikamaru said before drawing a card. "I summon **Kageningen** in Atk mode." He started as a Crimson skinned Man appeared on the field.

 **Kageningen: Lv2  
Element: Dark  
Type: Warrior  
Atk: 800/Def: 600**

 **"Oh please, my** Giant Rat **is the strongest Monster on the field, so why summon a weaker Monster in Atk mode."** Burglar chuckled since his Monster does have the highest attack points.

"Because I'm going to tribute him thanks to the Spell card **Double Summon** , which allows me to summon a second time." Shikamaru said, activating the card in his hand. "Now I tribute **Kageningen** to summon **Shadow Ghoul** in Atk mode." He added as his Monster disappeared into the shadows as a Dark Green Raptor/Mantis hybrid-like Monster with sharp talons and several Red orbs all over its body took his place.

 **Shadow Ghoul: Lv5  
Element: Dark  
Type: Zombie/Effect  
Atk: 1600/Def: 1300**

"Now for my Ghoul's Effect, allowing it to gain 100 extra attack points for every Monster in my Graveyard. I have two, so it gains 200 attack points." Shikamaru said as the orbs on his Monster glowed as its attack power increased.

 **Shadow Ghoul(Atk: 1600 + 200 = 1800)**

"Now **Shadow Ghoul** , attack **Giant Rat** with Shadow Slash." The Nara Heir said as his Ghoul sank into the shadows before appearing behind **Giant Rat** , scaring the big Beast, and slashed it with its sharp talons.

 **Shadow Ghoul(Atk: 1800) vs. Giant Rat(Atk: 1400)**

 **(Burglar's LP: 2900 – 400 = 2500)**

 **"I activate** Giant's Rat's **Effect, when he's destroy by battle I can special summon an Earth elemental Monster with 1500 or less attack points straight to the field in Atk mode."** Burglar said, taking his Deck out to pick a Monster before placing it back into the slot as his Disk reshuffled his cards. **"Now appearing on the field is another** GiantRat **!"** he exclaimed as a copy of the Monster appeared on the field hissing.

"Great, another one." Shikamaru groaned, ending his turn with a facedown.

"My move." Burglar said as he drew a card. "I summon **Prevent Rat** to the field in Def mode." He said as a Blue and Greenish version of Armored Rat appeared.

 **Prevent Rat: Lv4  
Element: Earth  
Type: Beast  
Atk: 500/Def: 2000**

 **"Now** Giant Rat **, attack his Samurai!"** Burglar commanded as his Monster charged towards Mataza, ready to bite his head off.

"I activate the Trap **Shadow Spell** , this cancel your Monster's attack as well as decrease its attack points by 700." Shikamaru said as chains shot out from the shadows, trapping **Giant Rat** as well as weakening it.

 **Giant Rat(Atk: 1400 – 700 = 700)**

 **"Grrr… end turn."** Burglar growled as he ended his turn.

"My turn." Shikamaru said as he drew a card. " **Shadow Ghoul** , attack that **Giant Rat** just like the last one." He simply said as his Ghoul slashed the chained up Beast with its talons.

 **Shadow Ghoul(Atk: 1800) vs. Giant Rat(Atk: 700)**

 **(Burglar's LP: 2500 – 1100 = 1400)**

 **"And just like before, I special summon my third and final** Giant Rat **in Atk mode."** Burglar said, sweating a lot as he lost more of his life force from that attack, as a third copy of his Monster appeared on the field, and just like the last two, it hissed.

"Now I'll end my turn with a facedown." Shikamaru said as he ended his turn

 **"My turn."** Burglar said as he drew a card as a grin appeared on his face. **"Haha, look at what I just drew. I play the Spell** Pot of Greed **so I can draw two more cards."** He said as he did just that before a wicked smile appeared on his face. **"AHA! Just the card I was looking for. First I'll switch my** Giant Rat **into Def mode, next I'll summon** Last Tusk Mammoth **in Atk and end my turn with a facedown."** The Rat bandit said as a large Wooly Mammoth appeared on the field.

 **Last Tusk Mammoth: Lv3  
Element: Earth  
Type: Dinosaur/Effect  
Atk: 800/Def: 1200**

 _'Weird, why would he summon a Monster in Atk mode, unless he's trying to bait into attacking so he could activate his facedown.'_ The Nara thought, thinking of what to do as he drew his next card. Looking at the cards in his hand, he decided it would be better to go on the defense for now.

"I switch my **Shadow Ghoul** and **Mataza the Zapper** to Def mode along with setting a Monster in Def mode as well." Shikamaru said, his two Monsters kneeling into defense position as a set Monster appear next to Mataza before ending his turn.

 **"My draw."** Burglar said as he drew a card. **"I switch** Giant Rat **into Atk mode as well as summon** Mad Sword Beast **is Atk mode."** The Rat Man said as a Black Rhino with a Turtle shell on its back as well as sharp blades for horns as well on its jaw and back dragged its front foot, ready to charge into battle.

 **Mad Sword Beast: Lv4  
Element: Earth  
Type: Dinosaur/Effect  
Atk: 1400/Def: 1200**

 **"Now** Giant Rat **attacks your Ghoul while my Sword Beast attacks your Mataza!"** Burglar exclaimed as he Monsters attacked with his Rat biting hard on **Shadow Ghoul** while Mataza was pierced by the Rhino's sword horn as both of them were destroyed.

 **Giant Rat(Atk: 1400) vs. Shadow Ghoul(Def: 1300)**

 **Mad Sword Beast(Atk: 1400) vs. Mataza the Zapper(Def: 800)**

 **"Now for my Sword Beast's Effect, when it battle a Monster in Def, you take the differences as damage."** Burglar smirked as his Monster charged into the Nara, barely manage to avoid getting stabbed but still received a gash in his shoulder, falling onto his back as some of his life force left from the wound.

 **(Shikamaru's LP: 2400 – 600 = 1800)**

 **"Now I'll have my Mammoth attack your facedown Monster with Tusk Charge!"** Burglar exclaimed as **Last Tusk Mammoth** stampeded towards Shikamaru's Monster, revealing it to be a sleeping Cat-like creature covered in a Burgundy cloak as well as a Gold collar and tail ring.

 **Sleeping Lion: Lv4  
Element: Earth  
Type: Beast  
Atk: 700/Def: 1700**

 **Last Tusk Mammoth(Atk: 800)**

Hearing the charging Mammoth, **Sleeping Lion** quickly jumped up, slashed its claw on the Prehistoric Beast's face causing it to cry in pain before backing off as the Lion gone back to sleep.

 **"Now here's my Mammoth's Effect, instead of me taking battle damage when this guy battles, it's my opponent that take the damage instead!"** Burglar said with a grin as his Mammoth slammed its trunk against the Nara, dealing even more damage to his Life Points and life force.

 **(Shikamaru's LP: 1800 – 900 = 900)**

 **"With that I'll end my turn, this Duel is almost over."** Burglar said, a wide grin on his face as he had this Duel won.

Drawing a card, Shikamaru started his turn as a plan formed in his head. "First from my hand, I play the Spell **Dark Hole** to destroy every Monster on the field." He said as every Monster on the field was sucked into a Black Hole leaving the field empty. "Next I summon **Hero of the East** in Atk mode." He added as a Samurai wearing Green and Blue armor with Red linings, Red horns on his helmet, and the Kanji for 'Loyalty' on the chest-plate appear on the field.

 **Hero of the East: Lv3  
Element: Earth  
Type: Warrior  
Atk: 1100/Def: 1000**

"Now attack him directly with Katana Slash." Shikamaru said as his Samurai charged with his Sword drawn.

 **"I activate my facedown** Negate Attack **, stopping your attack and ending the Battle Phase!"** Burglar said with a grin as his Trap blasted a whirlwind towards the charging Warrior.

"I counter that with my facedown **Trap Jammer**." Shikamaru said activating his facedown. "If my Opponent activates a Trap during the Battle Phase, this card negates and destroys it." He explained as the whirlwind disburse as **Hero of the East** slashed Burglar across his chest.

 **"GGGGGGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ! !"** the Rat bandit cried in pain, grabbing his bleeding chest where the Sword slashed him while a lot of his life force left the wound.

 **(Burglar's LP: 1400 – 1100 = 300)**

Growling in anger, Burglar got back up and glared at the Nara Heir. **"You're going to regret that brat, 'cause next turn will end you!"** he yelled out, ready to bring some serious pain onto the Genin.

"There won't be a next turn because I'm activating the Spell card **Hinotama** which deals 500 points of damage to my Opponent's Life Points." Shikamaru said tiredly before walking away as a barrage of fire balls hit his Opponent.

 **"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ! ! ! !"** Burglar screamed out in pain, his body burning to death as his Life Points hit zero.

 **(Burglar's LP: 300 – 500 = 0)**

 _ **{/ /End Song/ /}**_

 **(Shino LP: 4000 vs. Solitude LP: 4000)**

 _ **{/ /Play Incinerate by Neverwake/ /}**_

"Since you challenged me, it's only logical if I start things off." Shino simply said, getting Solitude to nod allowing the Insect Genin to go first. Drawing his first card, he began making his move. "First I'll play the Spell card **Cost Down** , by sending one card into the Graveyard, I can decrease the Level of every Monster in my hand by 2, now I'll set a Monster in Def mode and end my turn." He said monotony as he ended his turn.

Drawing his own card, Solitude started his turn. **"I summon** Battle Ox **in Atk mode and equip him with** Lucky Iron Axe **to give him 500 extra attack points."** Solitude said as the Original Minotaur Monster appeared on the field before his Axe was replaced with an Axe made of Iron one before releasing a roaring snort.

 **Battle Ox: Lv4  
Element: Earth  
Type: Beast-Warrior  
Atk: (1700 + 500 = 2200)/Def: 1000**

 **"Now** Battle Ox **, attack his Monster with Axe Smash."** Solitude said as his Monster swung his Axe down towards Shino's set Monster revealing to be a large Purple Beetle.

 **Hercules Beetle: Lv5  
Element: Earth  
Type: Insect  
Atk: 1500/Def: 2000**

"My **Hercules Beetle** make a strong defense with his tough exoskeleton, nothing can break it." Shino said as **Battle Ox** was barely pushing his Beetle back.

 **"Don't think that too soon, because look like your Beetle is about to break."** Solitude said, causing Shino's eyes to widen under his glasses as he saw his Monster's exoskeleton starting crack until….

 _ **CCCRRAAAAAAAAAAACCKKKKK! ! !**_

… **Hercules Beetle's** horn broke off before bursting into light particles.

 **"Too bad, I was hoping your Beetle would put up more of a fight. Anyway I end my turn."** Solitude said as he ended his turn.

Drawing a card, Shino began his next move. "First I'll summon **Flying Kamakiri #1** in Atk mode." Shino said as a humanoid Green and Red Dragonfly appeared on the field through a small tornado.

 **Flying Kamakiri #1: Lv4  
Element: Wind  
Type: Insect/Effect  
Atk: 1400/Def: 900**

"Next I'll end my turn with a facedown." The Aburame Heir said as he ended his turn.

 **"Not really doing much are you?"** Solitude asked as he drew a card. **"I summon** Panther Warrior **in Atk mode."** He said a an Anthropomorphic Panther wearing Blue and Gold armor, a Green cape, Gold boots, and holding a Blue and Gold Shield and giant curved Sword appeared with a mighty roar.

 **Panther Warrior: Lv4  
Element: Earth  
Type: Beast-Warrior/Effect  
Atk: 2000/Def: 1600**

 **"Now I'll have my** Battle Ox **attack your Insect with Axe Smash!"** Solitude exclaimed as the Minotaur charged ready to swing his Axe.

"I activate my facedown **Shrink** , which halves your Battle Ox's attack point." Shino simply said as **Battle Ox** shrunk down until he was the size of Akamaru before getting grabbed by Kamakiri who began devouring the Beast-Warrior until there was nothing left before letting out an anime style burp.

 **Battle Ox(Atk: 2200 – 1100 = 1100) vs. Flying Kamakiri #1(Atk: 1400)**

 **(Solitude's LP: 4000 – 300 = 3700)**

 _ **'Okay, that was just disturbing.'**_ Solitude thought as a shiver ran up his spine before ending his turn since he needs to tribute a Monster to make his Panther attack.

"My draw." Shino said as he drew a card. "I tribute my Kamakiri to summon **Empress Mantis** in Atk mode." He said as his Dragonfly disappeared into a tornado before disbursing to reveal a giant Pink Mantis with Blue compound eyes, White puffs around her neck and 'wrists', and Gold color wind-shields styled like a cape appeared in its place.

 **Empress Mantis: Lv6  
Element: Wind  
Type: Insect  
Atk: 2200/Def: 1400**

"Now Empress, attack his **Panther Warrior**." Shino said as she slashed **Panther Warrior** with her bladed arms.

 **Empress Mantis(Atk: 2200) vs. Panther Warrior(Atk: 2000)**

 **(Solitude's LP: 3700 – 200 = 3500)**

"Now I end my turn." He added plainly as he ended his turn.

 _ **'This kid is just plain creepy.'**_ Solitude though as he drew a card. **"I'll set a Monster in Def mode followed by two facedowns, and that will be all."** He said as he set three cards facedown on his field, ending his turn.

Shino simply drew a card as he started his turn. "I summon **Gokibore** in Def mode." He said as a Blackish-Purple Beetle with Red compound eyes appear on the field.

 **Gokibore: Lv4  
Element: Earth  
Type: Insect  
Atk: 1200/Def: 1400**

"Now **Empress Mantis** , attack his Monster." Shino simply said as the Mantis Queen sent her bladed arms at the facedown Monster, revealing it to be a large Koala with leaves in its pouch.

 **Des Koala: Lv3  
Element: Dark  
Type: Beast/Effect  
Atk: 1100/Def: 1800**

 **"I activate my facedown** The Reliable Guardian **, with this I increase** Des Koala's **defense by 700 points."** Solitude said as the Koala became surrounded by a Green aura before, with surprising agility, avoid **Empress Mantis's** arm blades and roundhouse kicked her in the face.

 **Empress Mantis(Atk: 2200) vs. Des Koala(Def: 1800 + 700 = 2500)**

(Shino's LP: 4000 – 300 = 3700)

 **"Now I activate** Des Koala's **Flip Effect, where you're dealt 400 points for every card in your hand, and since you have a two cards in your hand, that's a total of 800 points of damage."** Solitude said as the big Beast dashed towards the Genin, ramming its body into him hard literally knocking the life force out of him as he lost some more Life Points.

 **(Shino's LP: 3700 – 800 = 2900)**

"I end my turn." Shino groaned as he got back onto his feet, sweating a little feeling drained from that last attack.

 **"My move."** Solitude said as he drew a card. **"I tribute** Des Koala **to summon** Leogun **in Atk mode."** He said as the Koala disappear as a large Lion took its place.

 **"** _ **RRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRR! ! !**_ **" Leogun** released a loud mighty roar as he appeared on the field.

 **"Next I play the Spell** Stop Defense **to force your** Gokibore **into Atk mode."** He said as the Beetle was forced to change its battle position. **"Now** Leogun **, swat that bug with Mighty Crunch!"** the Centaur exclaimed as the ferocious Beast crushed Shino's Monster in his fangs.

 **Leogun(Atk: 1750) vs. Gokibore(Atk: 1200)**

 **(Shino's LP: 2900 – 550 = 2350)**

 **"With that I end my turn."** Solitude said as he ended his turn.

Drawing a card, Shino began his turn. "First I'll set a Monster in Def mode, and have **Empress Mantis** attack your Lion." He said, setting down a Monster, as his Mantis launched her bladed arms towards her prey.

 **"I activate my other facedown, the Trap** Reinforcement **to increase** Leogun's **attack points by 500, making him stronger than your Mantis."** Solitude said as his Lion, now powered up, pounce onto **Empress Mantis's** back before biting her on the neck with shear force causing her to burst into light particles.

 **Empress Mantis(Atk: 2200) vs. Leogun(Atk: 1750 + 500 = 2250)**

 **(Shino's LP: 2350 – 50 = 2300)**

Shino was stunned that one of his strongest Insects just got destroyed. "I end my turn." he flatly said as he ended his turn.

 **"My move."** Solitude said as he drew a card and started his turn. **"I summon** Enraged Battle Ox **in Atk mode."** He said as the enraged version of the Minotaur appear on the field.

 **Enraged Battle Ox: Lv4  
Element: Earth  
Type: Beast-Warrior/Effect  
Atk: 1700/Def: 1000**

 **"And as long as he's on the field, all Beast, Beast-Warrior, and Winged Beast I control get to deal piercing damage whenever they attack a Monster in Def mode."** He said as both his Monsters were surrounded in a Red aura. **"Now** Leogun **, attack his facedown Monster!"** he commanded as his Lion pounced onto Shino's Monster, revealing it to be a Dark-Green Grasshopper with Yellow linings around its exoskeleton and Blue compound eyes, crushing it with his fangs.

 **Pinch Hopper: Lv4  
Element: Earth  
Type: Insect/Effect  
Atk: 1000/Def: 1200**

 **(Shino's LP: 2300 – 550 = 1750)**

"I activate **Pinch Hopper's** Effect, when he's sent to the Graveyard, I can special summon an Insect Monster from my hand, and I summon **Kamakiriman** to the field in Def mode." Shino said as a humanoid Purple and Brown Mantis with sickle-like claws and Red compound eyes appeared on the field.

 **Kamakiriman: Lv4  
Element: Earth  
Type: Insect  
Atk: 1150/Def: 1400**

 **"Your Bug Man is still no match for Battle Ox's Axe, go Axe Ramage!"** Solitude exclaimed as his Minotaur slashed **Kamakiriman** in half destroying him as well as dealing piercing damage to Shino's Life Points.

 **(Shino's LP: 1750 – 300 = 1450)**

 **"With that all done, I'll end my turn."** Solitude said, a grin appearing on his face as the Aburame Heir struggled to stay up from losing so much life force.

"M-My m-move." Shino struggled saying, his body completely exhausted from all the damage he been taking, as he drew a card. "I play the Spell **Multiplication of Ants** to summon two **Army Ant Tokens** in Def mode." He said as two Green Ants appear on the field.

 **Army Ant Token: Lv4 X2  
Element: Earth  
Type: Insect/Token  
Atk: 500/Def: 1200**

"Next I'll summon **Cross-Sword Beetle** in Atk mode." He added as a giant Brown Beetle with large Yellow curved blade-like mandibles and Red compound eyes appear on the field.

 **Cross-Sword Beetle: Lv:4  
Element: Wind  
Type: Insect/Effect  
Atk: 1800/Def: 1200**

"Now my Beetle, destroy his Battle Ox with X-Blade Crush." Shino said as his Beetle squeezed **Enraged Battle Ox** tightly, causing him to roar in pain, until he burst into light particles.

 **Cross-Sword Beetle(Atk: 1800) vs. Enraged Battle Ox(Atk: 1700)**

 **(Solitude's LP: 3500 – 100 = 3400)**

"Now I end my turn." Shino said as he ended his turn.

 **"My draw."** Solitude said as he drew a card. **"I summon** Faith Bird **in Atk mode."** He said as a Bird with Sky-Blue feathers and a long tail appeared on the field.

 **Faith Bird: Lv4  
Element: Wind  
Type: Winged Beast  
Atk: 1500/Def: 1100**

 **"Now both my Bird and** Leogun **attack your Ant Tokens!"** Solitude exclaimed as Shino's Ants were crushed by his Monster's fangs/talons.

 **Leogun(Atk: 1750) vs. Army Ant Token 1(Def: 1200)**

 **Faith Bird(Atk: 1500) vs. Army Ant Token 2(Def: 1200)**

 **"With that, I'll end my turn"** the Centaur Spirit said, ending his turn.

"My move." Shino said as he drew a card. "First I'll summon **Atomic Firefly** in Def mode." He simply said as a Beetle with a metal exoskeleton and Atomic symbol on its wing-shield appear on the field along with a facedown.

 **Atomic Firefly: Lv1  
Element: Light  
Type: Insect/Effect  
Atk: 100/Def: 200**

"Next I'll have **Cross-Sword Beetle** attack your **Leogun**." Shino said as his Beetle crushed Solitude's Lion with its mandibles.

 **Cross-Sword Beetle(Atk: 1800) vs. Leogun(Atk: 1750)**

 **(Solitude's LP: 3400 – 50 = 3350)**

"Now I'll end my turn with a facedown." He simply said as he ended his turn.

 **"My move kid"** Solitude said as he drew a card, a small smile appearing on his face. **"I tribute my** Faith Bird **to summon** Swift Birdman Joe **in Atk mode."** He said as his Bird disappeared into a tornado before disbursing to reveal a muscular Man with Yellow, Green, and Orange feather wings and 'hair' as well as sharp talons for hands and feet as his was wearing a Black skintight bodysuit has took its place.

 **Swift Birdman Joe: Lv6  
Element: Wind  
Type: Winged Beast/Effect  
Atk: 2300/Def: 1400**

 **"Now for his Effect, since I summoned him by tributing a Wind elemental Monster, all Spell and Trap cards on the field are returned into the owner's hands."** Solitude said as his Birdman flapped his wings creating a powerful whirlwind that brew Shino's facedown off the field and back into his hand. **"Now Joe, attack his Beetle with Talon Slash!"** he exclaimed as Joe slashed the giant Beetle into several pieces with his talons.

 **Swift Birdman Joe(Atk: 2300) vs. Cross-Sword Beetle(Atk: 1800)**

 **(Shino's LP: 1450 – 500 = 950)**

 **"With that I end my turn."** Solitude said, ending his turn while Shino grabbed his chest where his heart is.

 _'T-This doesn't make logical sense, then again I never faced against a Spirit like this before.'_ Shino thought, sweating a lot from all the life force he lost, before drawing his next card. "I set a Monster in Def mode and end my turn with a facedown." He said as he ending his turn.

 **"Now really much of a turn huh kid."** Solitude said as he drew a card. **"I summon** Hayabusa Knight **in Atk mode."** He said as a Purple and White humanoid Falcon wearing Gold and Silver armor with a Green cape and holding a Sword appear on the field.

 **Hayabusa Knight: Lv3  
Element: Earth  
Type: Warrior/Effect  
Atk: 1000/Def: 700**

"Now Birdman Joe, attack his facedown Monster." He commanded as the Birdman grabbed Shino's Monster, revealing to be a Blue and Orange Beetle with a White Skull and Cross-bone mark on its wing-shields, and crushed it with his talons.

 **Skull-Mark Ladybug: Lv4  
Element: Earth  
Type: Insect/Effect  
Atk: 500/Def: 1500**

"I activate **Skull-Mark Ladybug's** Effect, when she's sent to the Graveyard, I regain 1000 Life Points." Shino said, he body being surrounded by a Green aura as his Life Points increased.

 **(Shino's LP: 950 + 1000 = 1950)**

 **"You won't be having that amount for long, because my** Hayabusa Knight **can attack twice during the Battle Phase. Now my Knight, slice his Firefly in half and then attack him directly."** Solitude commanded as his Monster attack, first slashing **Atomic Firefly** in half, follow by stabbing Shino in the knee, causing him to scream in pain.

 **Hayabusa Knight(Atk: 1000) vs. Atomic Firefly(Def: 200)**

 **(Shino's LP: 1950 – 1000 = 950)**

"I activate **Atomic Firefly's** Effect, when he's destroy by battle, then the owner of the Monster that destroyed him take 1000 point of damage." Shino groaned in pain, the 'spirit' of his Firefly blasting an atomic beam of energy into Solitude's chest.

 **"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ! ! ! !"** the Centaur screamed in pain, his chest smoking and his cape burnt off, as he lost a great amount of his life force from that blast.

 **(Solitude's LP: 3350 – 1000 = 2350)**

 **"Y-You're going t-to pay for that k-kid!"** Solitude winced before ending his turn.

"Okay, last draw." Shino whispered to himself as he drew his next card. Looking at what he just drew, he formed a small smile that was hidden under his collar as he made his final play. "First I'll activate my facedown **Monster Reborn** , with it I can bring back my **Empress Mantis** in Atk mode." He said as his Mantis Queen appear back on the field.

 **"Not her again."** Solitude stuttered since he had to deal with her again.

"Now I'll equip her with the Spell **Megamorph** , now since my Life Points are currently lower than yours, this allow her attack points to double." The Genin explained as seal appear on **Empress Mantis's** forehead, causing her to double in size along with her attack points.

 **Empress Mantis(Atk: 2200 x 2 = 4400)**

 **"N-N-No way!"** Solitude exclaimed in panic since Shino's Empress was now the strongest Monster on the field.

"Now Empress, attack his **Hayabusa Knight** and feed on your prey!" Shino exclaimed as she pierced the Falcon warrior with her blade arm, creating a powerful whirlwind that also destroyed Birdman Joe as well as sending Solitude arbore.

 **Empress Mantis(Atk: 4400) vs. Hayabusa Knight(Atk: 1000)**

 **(Solitude's LP: 2350 – 3400 = 0)**

 **"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ! ! ! !"** Solitude screamed in the air before getting grabbed my the Mantis Queen as she started devouring him.

"Y-Yes….. " Shino said tiredly before passing out from exhaustion.

 _ **{/ /End Song/ /}**_

Once the Duels were over, the eerie fog disappeared, meaning the Shadow Duels are over.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPEN HERE?! ?! ?! ?! ?!" Naruto yelled as he appear as soon as he saw what was happening from his watch post.

Looking at the three injured Genins, he knew the first thing to do was crew out the Senseis for not doing anything.

 **/ / / / /**

 **Well that sure took a while, now I see why some of the Anime Duels are cut into 2 or 3 parts.**

 **Anyway, now we have a insight of what the other Genins Decks are and see you all next time.**


End file.
